Johnny Goes Back to the Future The Game
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Sequel to "Johnny Goes Back to the Future Part 3". When the Delorean appears six months after Johnny, Mary and Susan last saw Doc, they travel to 1931 to save Doc, but when his 1931 self makes the worst mistake of his life, they'll have to do it in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1: Doc's Notebook

**This is it, the fourth and final "What-if" crossover story of Back to the Future and Johnny Test. Each episode will have Seven chapters. Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 1: Doc's Notebook

xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx presents

Johnny: "All right, I'm ready."

A crossover event

Doc: "Good evening. I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing here at the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall. It's a Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 AM. And this is temporal experiment number one. Come on, Einy. Hey, boy, get in there. Attaboy. In you go. Get down. Get your seatbelt on." (Straps Einstein into seatbelt) "That's it."

Johnny: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay."

Doc shows a watch around Einstein's neck, and another from his neck, and both read 1:18 AM.

Doc: "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

Both watches changed to 1:19 AM at the same time after he finished.

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Doc."

Doc: "Good." (Takes out a remote control from Delorean) "Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head." (Closes the door)

They all took a few steps back from the Delorean, Doc presses a button on the controller, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You seriously have that thing hooked to the…" (Engine starts) "car?"

Doc: "Watch this."

Johnny: "Yeah, okay. Got it."

Doc made the Delorean go in reverse, and then makes it go around to the back of parking lot. Johnny tried looking at Doc while looking through the camera, but he says,

Doc: "Not me! The car, the car!"

Then Doc stops the Delorean to where it's facing forwards, and then Doc and Johnny ran over to where they were directly in front of it from the distance they were at, while Mary and Susan stood a few inches away from them.

Doc: "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you kids are gonna see some serious shit."

Doc turns on a switch marked "STOP", and then he slowly pushes the right stick up, causing the Delorean to accelerate in place. When the number of miles per hour on the controller got to 35, Doc grabs on to the switch, ready to turn it off at the right moment.

Mary: "Um, Doc, what are you planning on doing?"

Doc: "You'll see in just a few more seconds…"

When the Delorean got to 65, Doc turned off the switch, and the car started coming straight at them. Johnny Tried to move, but Doc grabbed his arm and said,

Doc: "Watch this, watch this."

When it got to 88 miles per hour, the Delorean was flashing lights, and right before it got to Johnny and Doc, it vanished in thin air, leaving trails of fire underneath them. They both looked back to see rest of the trails, and Doc shouts,

Doc: "Ha! What did I tell you?" (Jumps with joy) "88 miles per hour!"

Johnny sees the license plate spinning on the ground, and then just falls over. He walks to it while Doc says,

Doc: "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!"

Johnny tried picking up the license plate, but immediately dropped it since it was really hot.

Johnny: "Yow, hot! Doc... Doc, what have you done? You just disintegrated Einstein!"

Doc: "Calm down, Johnny, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

Mary and Susan walked up to Doc and say,

Mary: "Then where the hell are they?"

Doc: "The appropriate question would be, "_When_ the hell are they?" You see, kids, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future, to be exact. And at precisely 1:21 AM and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him, and the time machine."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Say wha?"

Johnny: "Whoa, wait a minute, Doc, uh, you're saying that you built a time machine… out of a Delorean?"

Doc: "The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-" (Watch beeps) "Look out!"

The he pushed the teens to the left, like he was expecting something appear or something, yet nothing happened at all.

Susan: "Um, Doc?"

Doc: (Walks a few steps forward) "Huh, that's peculiar."

Mary: "Uh, where's the Delorean, Doc?"

Doc: "It should've caught up with us, 27 seconds ago."

Johnny: (Walks next to Doc) "Doc, what happened to Einstein?"

Doc: "No need to concern, kids. It's probably just a minor miscalibration of the time circuits. Johnny, could you get my notebook? It should be in the toolbox."

Johnny was about to head to the toolbox that was next to Doc's truck, but he walks toward Mary and Susan, and says,

Johnny: "Should we be worried about Einstein?"

Susan: "Maybe, but you should do what Doc said."

Mary: "Go ahead and get his notebook in the toolbox."

Then Johnny walked toward the toolbox, and noticed a container next to it, and he says,

Johnny: "Hey, Doc, what's in this box?"

Doc: "Don't touch that! It's plutonium."

Johnny: "Wh- Plutonium?"

Doc: "How do you think I generated 1.21 gigawatts of power?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, anyway…"

Johnny searches the toolbox for the notebook, picks it up and says,

Johnny: "Shbingo! I got it, Doc."

Then Johnny opens it to where it shows a sketch of the flux capacitor, and says,

Johnny: "'Flux capacitor'?"

Doc: "That's it!"

Johnny: "What the heck is a flux capacitor, Doc?"

Doc: "My latest invention. The thing that makes time travel possible!"

Then the teens walked toward Doc, he takes the notebook from Johnny, and says,

Doc: "In this notebook, I've detailed the nearly three decades of scientific breakthroughs necessary to build a working time machine. If it ever fell into the wrong hands, the consequences could be catastrophic!"

Then Doc starts reading the equations in the notebook, while Johnny was looking out in the parking lot, like something bad was going to happen, and then he says,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, shouldn't we all get out of here before the Libyans show up?"

Susan: "What?"

Mary: "What are you talking about, Johnny?"

But then they see clouds filling up the sky, along with thunder and lightning, and Doc says,

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Mary: "What is it, Doc?"

Susan: "What's the matter?"

Doc: "I've made a horrible mistake!"

Then he suddenly started fading out, and the notebook went through his hand and landed on the road. Johnny tried putting his hand on Doc's shoulder, but it also went through him.

Johnny: "Doc! No!"

Mary: "What's happening to you?"

Susan: "Doc, don't do this to us!"

Doc: "I'm sorry, kids…"

Then Doc completely disappeared, leaving the teens alone in the parking lot.

Johnny: "Doc, come back!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "DOC!"

Then Johnny flinches when he sees a flash of lightning in the sky, he suddenly saw the ceiling of a room while on a bed, sits up and shouts,

Johnny: "Doc!"

Then he realizes that he was only having a dream as he awoken in his bedroom, and Lila walks in, and says,

Lila: "Johnny? Are you okay in here?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Mom. I just had a nightmare. I was in the past with Susan and Mary, and Doc was there too."

Then Johnny sees the picture frame that he got from Doc the last time he and his twin sisters saw him, and started missing him because he hadn't seen him for a long time.

Lila: "Well, you're safe and sound now. Back in good 'ol 1986. But you better get out of bed, they're waiting for you."

Johnny: "What?"

Lila: "Weren't you going to meet your father and your sisters at Dr. Brown's place?"

Johnny: "Aw, man! I'm late!"

JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE THE GAME  
><strong>EPISODE I: IT'S ABOUT TIME<strong>

Johnny had ridden his skateboard all the way to Doc's home. When he got to his lab, he leaves his skateboard near the gate, and bursts in the front door saying,

Johnny: "Susan, Mary! Are we too late to stop the… sale?"

Johnny sees some strangers in Doc's lab, browsing through his belongings since there was an estate sale going on in it. Hubert walks up to him and says,

Hubert: "Better late than never, Johnny. You can't imagine how much rare stuff there is here."

Johnny: "Yeah, Doc's stuff! This town doesn't have any right to-"

Hubert: "Johnny, I know you're upset, but your friend has been gone for six months now, and the town seems pretty hellbent on turning this place into a new parking garage, and- Hey, is that a first edition Jules Verne?" (Walks away)

Then Johnny sees Susan and Mary next to Doc's amplifier, walks toward them, and says,

Johnny: "There you are, guys. Please tell me you two managed to find a way to stop this sale?"

Susan: "Yeah, we did."

Johnny: "And?"

Mary: "The only way we can stop the sale is if Doc were to show up right now."

Johnny: "What? But we don't even know where, or when, he is. There's really nothing we can do?"

Susan: "Afraid not, little brother."

Johnny: "Man, that's just not fair! Well, at least things can't get any worse."

But then he sees Biff messing with Doc's jukebox, he turns around, sees Johnny, and says,

Biff: "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny: "Hi, Biff." (Walks away)

Biff: "Come to see if the old crackpot had any buried treasure too?"

Johnny: "No, I'm just here to…" (See's Einstein's food bowl) "Remember some things. Man, I miss Einstein."

He sees a fish tank underneath the counter next to the food bowl, and says,

Johnny: "A fish tank? Doc never told us he had fish before."

Then Johnny sees Doc's automatic dog feeder, and was about to turn it on, but Biff ran up to him, and was about to turn it on himself.

Biff: "Hey, let me-"

Hubert: "Ah, Biff, leave Johnny alone! This is a very emotional time for him and his sisters right now."

Biff: "Oh, sure. Sorry, Johnny." (Walks away)

Then Johnny turns it on, and watches the machine performing actions to fill up the food bowl without a can of dog food. Then he walks toward his dad while he was looking at a clipboard on a supporting beam, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Dad?"

Hubert: "Yes, son?"

Johnny: "Who's in charge of the sale anyways?"

Hubert: "Oh, I am, Johnny."

Johnny: "What? _You_? Why?"

Hubert: "Well, once the bank decided to go through with the sale, I volunteered to make sure that Dr. Brown's things would be treated with plenty of respect. Isn't that right, Biff?"

Biff: "You got it, Mr. Test!"

Johnny: "Hey, why _is_ Biff here anyway? He's no friend of Doc's."

Hubert: "It's a public sale, Johnny. Everyone's allowed here. Even Biff."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, look, Dad, we're telling you, this sale's a joke! Doc's may have been gone for six months, but Susan, Mary and I know for a fact that-"

Hubert: "Yes, Johnny, you've all told us before that he's not dead. He's on a trip. Let's say that you and your sisters are right. Have any of you considered that this "trip" may not have been entirely voluntary? Look, I hate to say it, son, but Dr. Brown has run up some pretty sizable debts around town. Maybe he's just hiding from his creditors."

Johnny: "No, Dad, you got Doc wrong! Sure, he's not all that good with money, but that's only because he's got his mind on bigger things, and he's still a straight-up guy. He'd never run away from his problems, and he always helped us out when _we_ had problems."

Hubert: "Well, you and your sisters know him better than your mother and I do, Johnny, but the bank _is_ within its rights to sell off his stuff. Maybe you three should find some things to remember him by, before Biff grabs them all."

Johnny: "Yeah, I guess you're right. See ya around, Dad."

Then Johnny sees the amplifier, and says,

Johnny: "Man, it took Mary and Susan some time to repair this thing after I blew it out, and now some jerk's gonna pick it up for pennies."

Then Johnny walks up to his sisters that were standing next to the controls of the amplifier, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, can I talk to you two for a sec?"

Susan: "Sure, Johnny."

Mary: "What's on your mind?"

Johnny: "Are you two sure that there isn't anything we can do to stop the sale? I mean, these are all Doc's things. We can't just let a bunch of strangers take em from him."

Susan: "We know, Johnny. We tried everything to stop it, but the bank wouldn't listen to reason with us."

Mary: "All they kept telling us was that Doc would have to go there himself, and tell them to stop it."

Johnny: "So, you think he'll be back soon?"

Susan: "If he wants to keep all of his things, then yeah."

Mary: "He wouldn't let the bank sell off his stuff, so he'll _have_ to come back soon."

Johnny: "Yeah. Hey, you two wouldn't happen to see anyone making off with something important, or dangerous, did you?"

Susan: "Nope, not yet. That's pretty much the reason why we're still here."

Mary: "We're planning on finding as much as we can that Doc wouldn't want to fall into the wrong hands, and keep them until he comes back."

Susan: "And by wrong hands, we mostly mean Biff."

Johnny: "Heh, right. By the way, I had a dream before I came here."

Mary: "Yeah? What was it about?"

Johnny: "Well, I dreamt about the time Doc showed us the Delorean for the first time, but it didn't show up when he sent it to the future, and then Doc showed us a notebook that he said he'd written in that has all his notes about how to make working time machine."

Mary: "Hmm, that does sound like something Doc would have."

Johnny: "Yeah, but after that, he says that he made a mistake, and disappeared. It all felt so real, like the dream was trying to tell me something."

Susan: "You mean to find Doc's notebook, right?"

Johnny: "Uh, I guess."

Mary: "Well, if we do see a notebook, we'll be sure to let you know."

Johnny: "Okay. Well, thanks for the talk."

Then Johnny sees another one of Doc's inventions, and says,

Johnny: "Looks like a hand cranked lightning rod. Or maybe it's just a lightning-powered pencil sharpener."

Then Johnny walks around the lab a bit more, walked up to Biff, and said,

Johnny: "Hey, Biff…"

Biff: "Oh, hi, Johnny."

Johnny: "What are you doing here anyway?"

Biff: "Well, I was as bummed as anybody to hear that the old nutcase had kicked it."

Johnny: "Biff, he's not-"

Biff: "But I'm not above picking through the remains. You know what they say; 'Don't look a gift horse in the butt'."

Johnny: "It's don't look a gift horse in the _mouth_, Biff."

Biff: "Whatever."

Johnny: "Anyway, Doc's not dead! He's still around, you know."

Biff: "Oh, really? Do you _see_ him around here?"

Johnny: "No, but… (Sighs) Look, my sisters and I are looking for something, uh, in particular."

Biff: "Yeah? Something valuable?"

Johnny: "Uhh… ah, never mind."

Then Johnny walks away from Biff, sees Doc's mind reading helmet, and says,

Johnny: "Huh, feels like it was a lifetime ago. Hey, now that I think of it, I guess it was."

Then he sees a valve, twists it two times, and says,

Johnny: "I hope I didn't just let out some poison gas."

Then he sees a vat, and says,

Johnny: "Doc must've whipped some crazy stuff in that cauldron. (Sniffs) Ugh, smells like beef stew."

Then he turns around, sees the model of the town square, and says,

Johnny: "Man, this brings back memories. Doc made this model of downtown Porkbelly back in 1955. Even the clock tower at the court house worked. Huh? Hey, is that… Doc's notebook?"

Johnny had noticed the notebook he saw in his dream inside the model of the court house, and was about to pick it up, but Biff snatches it from him, and says,

Biff: "Hey, this looks just like the court house! You gotta hand it to the old coot, he was good with his hands."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, can see that for a minute, Biff?"

Biff: "This would look great in my fish tank! Give the 'ol carp something new to nibble on."

Johnny: "Hey, come on, I saw that first!"

Biff: "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I picked it up first."

Johnny: "I'm not playing around, Biff! Give it to me!"

Johnny tried to take the model out of Biff's hands, but his grip was too strong, and the model's roof popped opened, Biff sees the notebook, and says,

Biff: "Well, well, looky what we have here." (Turns around, takes out notebook, opens notebook) "Looks like plans for something. What's a 'flux catheter'?"

Johnny: "That's none of your business! Doc asked my sisters and I-"

Biff: (Puts notebook in model, closes model roof) "Brown's wormfood, kid. But _this_ looks like it might be worth something! Ha!" (Walks away)

Johnny knew that this had become a bad situation now, because Biff now had the notebook that has Doc's notes about time travel, and had to get it back before Biff finds out what it's really about. He decides to convince Biff to give to him by walking up to him, and saying,

Johnny: "Hey, Biff."

Biff: "What?"

Johnny: "It's just a notebook with a bunch of scribblings Doc wrote in it. What'd he ever accomplish anyway?"

Biff: "Nothing!"

Johnny: "Well, then it's worthless, right?"

Biff: "If it was really worthless, you wouldn't want it so bad."

Johnny: "I just want the notebook because, well, it's like a piece of Doc. It'll help me and my sisters to remember him."

Biff: "Doc's dead! Time to get over it, and move on!"

Johnny: "Ugh. Look, that notebook wouldn't mean anything to you at all. You wouldn't even understand anything that's written in that thing."

Biff: "You calling me ignorant?"

Johnny: "No! I just can't let you have that notebook, okay? It's dangerous!"

Biff: "What? Is it set to explode, or something?"

Johnny: "Well, in a way, sort of."

Biff: "I'll take my chances."

Johnny: "Okay, I'll buy it from you then."

Biff: "How much?"

Johnny: "Uh-"

Biff: "Not enough!"

Johnny: "Ah, never mind."

Then Johnny walked up to his sisters again and said,

Johnny: "I found it!"

Susan: "Found what?"

Johnny: "Doc's notebook!"

Mary: "You mean the one you mentioned in your dream that's got Doc's notes about time traveling?"

Johnny: "Yeah, it's in the model of the court house, but Biff's got it. I tried to get it from him, but he won't let go of it."

Susan: "Well, that complicates things."

Johnny: "I know! How are we gonna get it back from him?"

Mary: "Not sure. We'll have to either wait until he puts it down, or knock it out of him. And seeing as he won't be letting go of it anytime soon, we'll have find something that'll do just that."

Johnny: "Okay, but what are we gonna use?"

Mary: "We're in Doc's lab, Johnny. You'll figure something out."

Then Susan sees Hubert putting a box on the desk with Johnny's guitar in it, and says,

Susan: "Hey, isn't that your guitar in the box, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Huh?" (Sees guitar) "Hey, what the-?" (Walks toward Hubert) "Dad, why is there a price tag on my guitar?"

Hubert: "Oh, sorry about that, Johnny. Must've been an overzealous clerk. Just pick it up, and I'll smooth things over with the bank."

Then Johnny takes his guitar out of the box, and then he decides to hook it up to the amplifier, and says,

Johnny: "Here's an oldie, but a goodie. A one, two-"

But then Biff came walking up to him while laughing, puts the court house model on the floor, and said,

Biff: "Hey, look, it's 'Chuck Butthead!'" (Takes guitar from Johnny) "Let me show you how it's done."

Hubert: "Biff! I'm pretty sure that's Johnny's guitar you're holding."

Biff: "Oh, gosh, you're right, Mr. Test." (Gives guitar back to Johnny) "Here you go, Johnny. Let's hear a few licks."

Then Johnny played a few chords on the guitar, placed it next to the amplifier, and Biff says,

Biff: "Wow! That was sizzling hot!" (Picks up court house model) "Like a melting ice cube…" (Walks away)

Then Johnny walks up to his father, and says,

Johnny: "Um, Dad, look, about Biff… I know you're trying to help, but-"

Hubert: "Biff can talk a big game most of the time, but he's not so tough, Johnny. I've been dealing with him for a long time. Believe me, I can handle him-"

Johnny: "Yeah, well, so can I."

Hubert: "…I guess you can. Okay, Johnny, I'll stay out of your way, buy you know where to find me if he's giving you trouble."

Johnny: "Thanks, Dad."

Then Johnny walks to his sisters with a plan in mind, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, I've got an idea on how we're gonna get that notebook from Biff."

Mary: "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Johnny: "All right, when Biff comes and tries to play with my guitar again, I want you guys to crank this thing all the way up."

Susan: "You wanna blow the amplifier out again?"

Johnny: "Yeah, look, I know it took you guys a week to fix this thing after I blew it out last time, but this is all I could think of. Will you help out?"

Mary and Susan: "…Eh, what the heck."

Johnny: "Thanks. Now, let's make some noise."

He turns on the amplifier, and turns the dials on the controls halfway up, picks up his guitar again, and says,

Johnny: "And now here's something you kids are really gonna enjoy."

Then Biff walked up to him again, putted the model on the floor, takes the guitar from Johnny, and says,

Biff: "Thanks for warming it up for me, butthead."

Then, unbeknownst to Biff, the twins turned the dials on the controls all the way up, and he says,

Biff: "Now watch me blow the lid off this joint!"

Johnny: "Whatever you say."

Then Biff holds the guitar pick in the air for a few seconds, strums a few strings, and then gets blown away on to a chair behind him by the amplifier, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Way to rock and roll, Biff."

Then some objects from a shelf behind fell on top of him, and the teens walked toward the model of the court house, Johnny opens it, takes out the notebook, and opens it to where it shows Doc's to-do list for October 26th, 1985.

Johnny: "Aw, man. Where are you, Doc?"

But then they suddenly heard noise going on outside and flashing lights from the window, and the teens recognized them all.

Johnny: "What?"

Then they went outside, ran out of the gate, and said,

Johnny: "Oh, no way."

Mary: "Is that the…"

Susan: "I don't believe it."

They all saw the time-traveling Delorean appear before them. The same Delorean that was supposed to be destroyed by a train six months ago. They walked to the left side of the Delorean, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc? Is that you?"

Because the Delorean was temporarily covered in ice and fog, they couldn't tell who was in it. When Johnny was about to open it, fog bursted out from the back of the Delorean, which startled the teens for a second. Johnny tried to open the door, but he instantly let go of it, and said,

Johnny: "Yow! Geez! I forgot how cold this thing gets."

So then he uses his foot to open it and they see Doc's dog, Einstein in the driver seat. He steps out of the Delorean, and the teens petted him while saying,

Johnny: "Einstein!"

Mary: "Hey, Einstein, where did you come from?"

Susan: "Didn't you bring Doc with you?"

Then Johnny sits in the driver seat, looked around the inside of the Delorean, and sees that everything was the same as the old one. Then he noticed a handheld tape recorder in the passenger seat, he picks it up, pushes the "Play" button, and it says,

Doc (Recording): "Kids?"

Johnny: "D'ah!"

Doc (Recording): "Johnny, Susan, Mary, if you're all hearing this recording, then the Delorean's automatic-retrieval feature is a resounding success!"

Johnny: "Automatic-retrieval?"

Doc (Recording): "In case of my failure to return to the Delorean within an allotted time, I've programmed the time machine to jump to these four-dimensional coordinates without me. As you are all well aware, time travel is an inherently risky activity, and despite my elaborate precautions, there's always the possibility that I could land in trouble sometime, and that sometime is now! Or then, or uh, maybe later."

Mary and Susan: "He's in trouble!"

Doc (Recording): "Kids, you've all come to my rescue in the past, or was it the future? Anyway, I'm relying on you kids to do it again. Please, take the Delorean back, or forward, to whenever it is that I'm stuck in time. When you three get there, I'm sure you'll all figure out what to do."

Johnny: "That's it? Are you at least gonna tell us when that is, Doc?"

Doc (Recording): "Just go to the date specified on the time circuit readout, under the heading marked 'Last Time Departed'. Good luck."

Johnny: "Oh, right, last time departed." (Puts recorder in pocket, turns on time circuits) "Okay, let's see where you are, Doc."

But the last time display wasn't working, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "What? Aw, man!" (Bangs on display) "Come on, not now. Not now, come on. Darn it!" (Turns off time circuits) "Now how are we gonna find Doc?"

Then Johnny notices a woman's shoe on the floor of the passenger seat, he picks it up, and says,

Johnny: "Okay, I know we haven't seen you for a long time, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't your shoe, Doc."

Then Johnny gets out of the Delorean, closes it, and says,

Johnny: "This time-traveling shoe is our only clue to finding Doc."

Susan: "Right. Problem is, that could belong to anyone in Porkbelly, and we don't have time to question people one by one about it."

Mary: "Hmm… Einstein's not a bloodhound, but maybe he can lead us to whoever use to wear that shoe."

Johnny: "That'll work." (Walks toward Einstein) "Hey, Einy, do you know anything about this shoe?"

Einstein sniffed the shoe for a second, runs off, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Great Scott! Looks like he's on to something!"

Then Johnny got on his skateboard, the twins got on their two-person bicycle, and they follow Einstein into town.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Edna Strickland

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 2: Meet Edna Strickland

The teens followed Einstein to an apartment that was in between two stores. When they got to it, they left their skateboard and two-person bicycle near the door to the apartment, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Cool, now we're getting somewhere. What's this shoe got to do with Doc anyway?" (Puts shoe in pocket)

Then Einstein walked up to Johnny, and he says,

Johnny: "What kind of trouble is Doc in, Einy?"

Einstein barked a few times, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Why couldn't Doc invent a dog translator for you?"

Mary: "Because he once told us that Einy's so smart, he doesn't need one."

Susan: "Anyway, we should find out who lives here, and figure out how, where, and when they lost the shoe."

Johnny: "On it."

Then Johnny walks toward the buzzer on the door, sees the name, "E. Strickland" on the door, pushes the button, and an old lady wearing a pink cat sweater with a megaphone, named Edna, shouts at the teens through the megaphone saying,

Edna: "Step away from the door! Now, let me get a look at you all…"

Einstein started barking at Edna, and the teens say,

Mary: "Einstein, take it easy, boy!"

Susan: "Heel, Einy!"

Edna: "Just as I suspected. Hooligans! Get along now! Scat!"

Johnny: "'E. Strickland?' Hey, are you any chance related to Vice Principle Strickland?"

Edna: "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm his sister, Edna. Oh, and you three are the Test slackers, aren't you?"

Johnny: "Yeah! So, what else has old man Strick- Uh, I mean, your brother been saying about us?"

Edna: "Nothing I couldn't have deduced for myself, slackers!"

Mary: "Yup, she's a Strickland all right."

Johnny: "Yeah. Hey, we're not hooligans! We're just your average everyday-"

Edna: "I wasn't born yesterday, young man! Aren't you the same flame-headed miscreant that used to cause chaos into the streets of Porkbelly with an ugly dog nearly every day seven years ago?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, but he wasn't that-"

Edna: "And aren't you two young ladies the same pair of young scientists that used to cause disturbances over at Porkbelly Drive seven years ago as well?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah?"

Edna: "Then you three are hooligans!"

Susan: "Wow, she certainly knows a lot about us."

Johnny: "No kidding. Look, can we come in? We've got something that belongs to you."

Edna: "What is it? Let me see!"

Then Johnny takes out the shoe from his pocket, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, here." (Holds up shoe)

Edna: "A shoe? Now what would I want with a-? Huh? (Gasps) Stay there!"

Edna left the window for a few seconds, and presented a matching shoe, which meant that the shoe did belong to her. She leaves the window again, and the teens say,

Johnny: "So then this _is_ her shoe."

Mary: "Einstein, did you steal from her? I guess we should be glad that you did."

Susan: "Yeah. Otherwise, we wouldn't have any clue of following the trail to Doc."

Then the door to the apartment opens, Edna comes back to the window, and says,

Edna: "Leave that creature outside!"

Johnny: "Sorry, Einstein."

The teens were about to walk in, but then Edna says,

Edna: "Hold it!"

Johnny: "Aw, what now?"

Edna: "I don't trust you enough to be in my home together without breaking anything, so I'm gonna allow at least ONE of them to come up here!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Say wha?"

Edna: "Either figure out which one of you is gonna come up here, or don't come up here at all!" (Leaves window)

Mary: "Well, isn't she picky."

Susan: "You can handle Ms. Strickland on your own, right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Huh? Why me?"

Susan: "We don't wanna go inside a Strickland's house."

Mary: "You can do it, Johnny. Just figure out where and when Doc is in the past."

Johnny: "(Sighs) All right, I'll do it."

Johnny goes through the door while Mary says,

Mary: "Good luck."

Then, after walking up a couple of flights of stairs, Johnny enters Edna's home and sees a huge stack of newspapers on the sofa, a cat taking a nap in the corner of the room and Edna gets up from a chair that was next to the window.

Edna: "Well, took you long enough."

Johnny: "Um, there are a lot of stairs."

Edna: "To return the shoe, I mean." (Walks toward Johnny) "I lost it ages ago. You can put it down next to the other one."

Then Johnny puts the shoe next to the matching one near the door, and Edna says,

Edna: "Much better. So neat and orderly. I suppose you'll be wanting some sort of reward now?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, Miss-"

Edna: "All I got is tea and candy." (Walks into kitchen)

Johnny: "But I-"

Edna: "I'm sorry I called you all hooligans. I try not to jump to conclusions, but after all, nine out of ten people in this town are hooligans. It's a fact, look it up." (Puts kettle on oven, walks out of kitchen)

Johnny: "Um-"

Edna: "Have a seat, sonny."

Then Edna sits on the chair that was next to the window, takes out her megaphone, and shouts,

Edna: "Hey, you kids! Put out those cigarettes!"

Johnny walked up to Edna, and said,

Johnny: "Excuse me? Ms. Strickland?"

Edna: "Jack! Diane! I know what you're doing behind that tree!" (Puts down megaphone) "Yes?"

Johnny: "Can you remember the time you lost your shoe?"

Edna: "Shoe?"

Johnny: "Yeah, that shoe over there."

Edna: "Oh, _that_ shoe. My, what a Nosy Nellie. No one likes a busybody you know."

Johnny: "I'm sorry, but I just-"

Edna: "Oh fine, let me think about it. Uh… Yes, I remember. I lost it in a scuffle with a dog. When was it?… Oh, yes. The day that speakeasy burned down."

Johnny: "A what? A speakeasy?"

Edna: "Don't act so surprised, young man. Your generation doesn't hold a copyright on moral depravity, you know. Sin has been on the prowl in Porkbelly since the day it was founded!"

Johnny: "So, there was a real speakeasy in Porkbelly a while back, huh?"

Edna: "Don't romanticize the past, young man. Prohibition was a time when gangsters ruled the town while honest citizens quaked in their beds."

Johnny: "So then, where _was_ the speakeasy that got burned down?"

Edna: "That was ages ago. If you kids are looking bootleg hooch-"

Johnny: "No, we're just curious, that's all. We're actually students of science. And history."

Edna: "Students of science and history my aunt fanny! Your generation of hooligans and slackers could give ripe figs about science and history."

Johnny: "Ms. Strickland, we-"

Edna: "The video store!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Edna: "The speakeasy used to be hidden plain sight down there in the town square, right where that disgusting 'videotape rental' store squats today."

Johnny: "So then the video store built on top of the speakeasy after it got burned down, right?"

Edna: "The following year as I recall."

Then Johnny decides to ask about the stacks of newspapers on the couch.

Johnny: "What's up with all these newspapers?"

Edna: "This is my personal archive. I've got every issue of the Porkbelly Telegraph ever published."

Johnny: "Seriously? Every single issue?"

Edna: "From the day Porkbelly was built, to the present. If it happened in Porkbelly, you'll find it in my stacks."

Johnny: "Then that means somewhere in those stacks, there's an article that tells when the speakeasy got burned down."

Edna: "Naturally. I probably wrote it myself. I was quite a reporter back in the day."

Johnny: "Do you remember what date that article was published?"

Edna: "Well, obviously, the day after the speakeasy burned down!"

Johnny: "That's not exactly what I meant…"

Then Johnny notices a pair of binoculars on a table next to Edna, and says,

Johnny: "Nice binoculars you have there."

Edna: "Thank you. I use them to set my sights on…" (Picks up binoculars, looks through binoculars) "Lower things. Is that…?" (Puts binoculars on table, picks up megaphone) "Tiff Tannen! Get away from that hubcap before I call your father!"

Johnny: "Hey, uh, can I take a look with those binoculars?"

Edna: "Go ahead, dear."

Johnny picks up the binoculars, sees the video store as Biff was coming out with a video he picked out and a plague that was on it that reads,

Johnny: "'Rebuilt February 1932'. So then, the fire happened in the year before… but when? We need a date!"

Edna: "Don't look at me. I'm terrible when it comes to matchmaking."

Johnny: (Puts binoculars on table) "Well, don't let me keep you from your business."

Then Edna looks out the window again, and shouts through the megaphone saying,

Edna: "You there! Don't even think about tossing that Kleenex on the ground!"

Then Johnny walked a few steps away from Edna, and says,

Johnny (Talking to self): "Sheesh, that lady needs to pay a visit to the nuthouse or something. Okay, gotta think; Edna lost her shoe on the day the speakeasy was burned down, and it happened sometime in 1931, but we still need something more specific than that if we're going to find Doc."

Then Johnny decides to go through Edna newspaper stacks to find the article about the speakeasy, but Edna noticed what she was doing and said,

Edna: "Don't touch those! My newspapers are in pristine condition, and meticulously organized! Not about to let some street punk get jam all over them!"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Hmm, I guess that'll have to wait until she's not around. What's taking the kettle so long?"

Then Johnny takes a look in the kitchen, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, hey, Ms. Strickland? You forgot to turn on the-"

Edna: "You!"

Johnny: "What?"

Edna: "It's spelled with a U, you illiterate vandal!"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Whew. Aw man, she sure likes to keep it hot in here. And that tea is never gonna boil at this rate." (Sees radiator) "Hmm, I don't think she'll mind if I mess with her radiator a bit."

Then Johnny walks over to the radiator, turns a valve on it, and then leans against the wall with his hands behind his back as the kettle started whistling, and Edna says,

Edna: "That's the kettle. I'll be back with some tea. Don't touch anything."

Johnny waited until Edna was inside the kitchen, and out of sight, then he walked towards the stack of newspapers to find the right article.

Johnny: "All right, let's see… 'Ground Broken on Site of Former Speakeasy', nope. 'Singer Vanishes', nope. 'Porkbelly Expo Delight's Crowd', nope. 'Soup Kitchen Exposed'. Ah, this should do it, 'Speakeasy Arsonist Slain'." (Takes out newspaper) "'Legal procedure gave way to old fashioned vengeance last night, when a mob descended on the Porkbelly Police Station. The suspect in the speakeasy arson case, a drifter known as Carl Sagan, was pulled from his…' Wait a second, Carl Sagan?"

Mary turned the newspaper around, and sees a mugshot of Doc with words, "Carl Sagan killed" over it.

Johnny: "It's Doc! 'Killed by a mob'? What's the date? 'June 14th, 1931'. Oh no, we gotta save him!"

Then Johnny puts the newspaper in his jacket pocket, and tries to run out of the apartment, but he accidentally bumped into the stacks of newspapers, which caused most of them to fall on to the floor, Edna comes back into to the room, and says,

Edna: "My newspapers!"

Johnny: "Sorry, Ms. Strickland, I didn't mean to-"

Edna: "No! You've gotten my history out of order! Do you know how it'll take to fix what you've done? Aaaagh, get out! Get out! Get out!"

Johnny: "Don't mind if I do." (Leaves apartment)

Johnny reunites with his sisters at the front door, and they say,

Mary: "Hey, little brother."

Susan: "Did you find anything?"

Johnny: "Yeah." (Takes out newspaper) "Look!"

Susan: "'Carl Sagan Killed'? 'June 14th, 1931'?"

Mary: "That's Doc! He's gonna get shot! Again!"

Edna shouts out the window with her megaphone saying,

Edna: "Help! Police! I'm being attacked by hooligans!"

Johnny: "We'd better get outta here!"

Mary and Susan: "Right."

The teens rode off on their skateboard and two-person bicycle while Einstein followed them. A few minutes later, they were back at the Delorean. Johnny was wearing a brown short-sleeve jacket, white t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes while Mary and Susan was wearing their usual t-shirts, a skirt, and heeled-shoes with stars and crescent moons on them. Mary puts garbage inside the Mr. Fusion on the Delorean and Johnny says,

Johnny: "All right, so, what's the plan to save Doc's life this time?"

Susan: "Well, Since Doc's gonna get killed on the 14th of June in 1931, we'll just jump to the day before and rescue him before he gets shot."

Johnny: "Right."

Then Hubert walked to the teens saying,

Hubert: "There you all are! Where have you three been? And what are you doing in that getup, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Uh… didn't I tell you, Dad? I got the lead in the school play. We're doing, uh…"

Hubert: "'Grapes of Wrath'?"

Johnny: "Yeah, that's it."

Hubert: "Oh, Steinbeck! Who're you playing as, son?"

Johnny: "Um…"

Hubert: "Never mind, you don't need to explain. I'm sure whatever it is that you're up to, you know what you're doing, right?"

Johnny: "I sure hope I do."

Hubert: "Hey, sometimes you gotta go out on a limb for the ones you love. I wish _my_ dad understood that. You won't stay away too long, will you?"

Susan: "You'll barely know we were gone."

Hubert: "Well, all right, then. You kids have a safe trip now."

Then Hubert heads back home while Johnny got in the driver seat of the Delorean, the twins and Einstein got in the passenger seat, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Time circuits…" (Turns on time circuits) "On! Flux capacitor… uh, fluxing. Okay, now to set the time to June 13th, 1931." (Types in June 13th, 1931, 4:00 AM) "Let's do it."

Then Johnny drives the Delorean outside of Porkbelly to where there was enough road to reach 88 miles per hour, lights started flashing around it, and the Delorean disappeared into the past. Meanwhile, a high-speed chase was happening between some gangsters, and a cop. Suddenly the Delorean appeared in between them, the gangsters drove away, the cop rams the back of the Delorean, started shooting at it until fog bursted out from behind it, which made the cop pull over. Then Johnny stops the Delorean near a billboard, and says,

Johnny: "Wow, that was convenient."

Then Johnny parks the Delorean behind the billboard, he gets out of it with the twins and Einstein, and they walked down the road to Porkbelly while passing a sigh that said, "Porkbelly two miles", and Mary says,

Mary: "Looks like we'll be walking for a while."

A few minutes later, Johnny and the twins made it to the town square by going around the court house while Einstein had ran off, and they went looking for him while looking around at the town square. They saw a fence around the court yard, and there was a gazebo in it. They crossed the road while nearly getting hit by a truck, and stopped near a shoeshine store. Then they kept walking down the sidewalk, where a younger looking Edna was writing some notes down near the ruins of the speakeasy, then she spotted the teens, and walked toward them while saying,

Edna: "You three! Excuse me, you three!"

Johnny: "Who? Us?"

Edna: "You're the only teenagers on the street, and I'm looking for a teenagers-on-the-street reaction. Naturally, you sll know about the explosion that destroyed this illegal gin establishment?"

Susan: "We've read about it, yeah."

Edna: (Takes out newspaper) "What're your opinions on Carl Sagan, the stranger who single-handedly did what the law has been unable to do for ten long years, namely, rid Porkbelly of the scourge of liquor?"

Johnny: "Uhh… 'Carl Sagan Arraigned in Speakeasy Fire'? How'd Doc get himself mixed up-?"

Edna: "Doc?"

Mary: "Doc is his nickname. We happen to be very good friends with Carl."

Edna: "You are? Really? Oh, but I need an unbiased opinion for my story. Pretend you three don't know him. How would you feel about his heroic act of destruction?"

Johnny: "Uh, look, there's has to be some sort of mistake here! Doc- Uh, I mean, Carl would never do anything like this!"

Edna: "It's surprising the lengths a person will go to when it's a clear-cut matter of right and wrong. You got an honest look about yourselves. You three do support the side of righteousness, I trust?"

Johnny: "Well, we're not fans of bomb blasts, but-"

Edna: "Yes, but _this_ bomb blasted a speakeasy, the very symbol of lawlessness and corruption. You're all for cleaning up the town, right?"

Mary: "Uh, actually-"

Edna: "Do any of you have a message for the vicious gangsters who still roam these streets, no doubt plotting to corrupt our citizens with another den of booze and debauchery?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, not really."

Mary and Susan: "Uh-uh."

Edna: "That's the spirit! Destroy them with indifference! If we refuse to patronize their establishments and glorify their wicked exploits, they'll soon be exposed for the pathetic wretches they are! May I get your names?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, it's, uh… Michael Corleone. And these are my twin sisters, Mary and Susan, Uh, Corleone."

Mary: "Hi."

Susan: "Hello."

Edna: "Thank you for sharing your candid opinions, Michael, Mary and Susan." (Puts notebook in pocket) "Edna Strickland, Porkbelly Herald."

The teens were suddenly shocked to see the journalist was actually the same Edna they met in 1986, but as a young lady.

Susan: "Uh, yeah, we know. We, uh, we're actually very familiar with your work."

Edna: "You read my column? How sweet. I know it's just an etiquette column, but I believe it'll lead to bigger, and better- OH!"

Einstein started barking and growling at Edna, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, Einstein! Down, boy! Heel!"

Edna: "Is this wretched creature yours? He assaulted me once before!"

Mary: "What's gotten into you, Einy? Take it easy."

Edna: "Aggressive dogs must be kept on leash at all times! It's the law, look it up!" (Walks away)

Then Einstein runs off to the tree in the court yard, and Johnny says

Johnny: "Okay, now how we gonna find Doc?"

Susan: "Well, according to the newspaper, he's in jail at the Porkbelly Police Station. That's where we'll find him."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: The Old and Young Doc

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 3: The Old and Young Doc

Johnny, Susan and Mary went across the street, and down the sidewalk until they got to the police station. They walked near the jail windows, and say,

Johnny: "Psst, hey, Doc!"

Mary: "Are you there?"

Susan: "Where are you?"

Then Doc stood up near one of the windows, turned around, and saw the teens while he was wearing a brown dress jacket with elbow patches, red vest, white dress shirt, a blue neck tie, black dress pants and a hat.

Doc: "Johnny! Susan! Mary!"

Johnny, Susan Mary: "Doc!"

Doc: "What're you kids doing here?"

Johnny: "You sent for us, Doc."

Doc: "I did? When?"

Mary: "Wednesday, May 14th, 1986."

Doc: "198-? (Gasps) The automatic retrieval system! Of course! I'd almost forgotten about that."

Johnny: "Yeah, so, what's the plan for busting you out of here?"

Doc: "Plan? We don't need a plan!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "Not in the slightest! The police picked me up for that speakeasy fire a couple of weeks ago, but the D.A. hasn't got a case. They're releasing tomorrow morning!"

Susan: "So, basically, we traveled 55 years into the past just so we can, deliver your car?"

Doc: "Sorry about that. But it's so wonderful to see you kids! We have a lot of catching up to do."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, you may wanna hold that off for a minute, Doc."

Doc: "Why?"

Mary: (Takes out newspaper) "Look!"

Doc: (Takes newspaper) "Great Scott! I'm gonna be gunned down by gangsters on the steps of the court house!"

Mary: "Why would they do that?"

Doc: "Guess they didn't approve of me burning down their speakeasy."

Susan: "Very funny, Doc. But maybe _now_ we need a plan to get you out of there?"

Doc: "A plan, right! But what?"

Johnny: "Well, um… how about we take the Delorean, go back in time before you were arrested, and stop you from ever being caught in the first place?"

Doc: "Don't even think about it! Without my unjust incarceration, the events that sent you two to the past might never happen, resulting in a paradox of continuum-shattering proportions!"

Susan: "Sheesh, we've only been together for five minutes, and already you're talking about the end of the universe."

Mary: "We've missed hearing that, you know."

Doc: "Don't be ridiculous, kids. I was only revering to the end of the universe as _we_ know it."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, why don't we just tell the authorities?"

Doc: "Tell them what? That my friends from the future have proof I'll be murdered tomorrow? They'd ship us all off to the loony bin, and trust me, you don't want to see the inside of a 1931 insane asylum!"

Mary: "He has a point about that."

Johnny: "Okay, then, how about we try and tough it out? Now that we know what's coming, we can just strap you with a bullet-proof vest, and sneak you right past them."

Doc: "That might work with one or two bullets, but from the looks of this article, it appears that I'm going to be mowed down by a hail of tommy-gun fire that render the innocent stranger little more than a pulpy mass of bones and grizzle!"

Susan: "Who writes like that?"

Doc: "According to the byline, one 'Edna Strickland'."

Johnny: "Yup, that figures. Well, I guess we can go find some dynamite, and break you out of jail."

Doc: "No, no! That's far too dangerous. Not just to me, but to random innocent people in the past. The very percussions could be- (Gasps) That's it!"

Johnny: "What's it?"

Doc: "My rocket-powered drill!"

Susan: "You've invented a rocket-powered drill?"

Doc: "Not yet. I haven't built it yet!"

Johnny: "Okay, now you've officially lost me, Doc."

Doc: "Listen, a few months ago, my 17-year-old self sent in a patent application for a rocket-powered drill. I abandoned the project after I never heard back from the patent office, but the prototype should be nearly complete."

Johnny: "Awesome! We'll just head on over to your place and-"

Doc: "No, no, I said _nearly_ complete! You'll need my help to finish it."

Johnny: "How the hell are you and my sisters supposed to finish a half-built rocket-powered drill through a jail window?"

Doc: "Not _me_ me! 1931 me!"

Johnny: "Whoa, hold on, Doc. You want us to convince your 1931 self to build a rocket-powered drill so we can break you out of jail?"

Doc: "Precisely!"

Johnny: "But, Doc, won't talking to your other self cause, you know, "irreparable damage" to the space-time continuum, or something?"

Doc: "It should be fine. I already invented the _idea_ of the rocket drill. You two just need to goad my younger self into finishing the prototype."

Johnny: "But how are we supposed to do that? Just tell him we need it to break his older self out of jail?"

Mary: "No, Johnny, we can't do that."

Susan: "Whatever happens, we can't tell Doc's 1931 self anything about time travel."

Doc: "That's right. I won't come up with inspiration for the flux capacitor for another 24 years."

Johnny: "Then what're we suppose to-"

Doc: "Just be your sweet and charming selves. From what I remember, I'm a pretty easygoing kid, so enlisting me in a scientific adventure should be a piece of cake."

Johnny: "All right, let's say we go along with this idea of yours. Where can we find you- Uh, I mean, 1931 you?"

Doc: "How should I know? It was over 50 years ago." (Gives Johnny piece of paper) "Why don't kids go over to the soup kitchen next door, and give my house a call? They'll know where to find me."

Johnny: "Soup kitchen. Got it."

Doc: "Just stay away from soup. It'll cause irreparable damage to your digestive systems."

Mary: "Good to know."

Then a cop comes out of the police station, Doc ducks under the window while the teens acted casual until he left. Then Doc stood up again, and Mary says,

Susan: "Well, we'd better get started."

Johnny: "Right. Don't worry, Doc, we'll have you out in no time."

Doc: "I'm not worried. Once you kids and my younger self put your heads together, you'll be unstoppable."

Then the teens walked down the sidewalk, and saw a sign the restaurant, and Johnny reads it saying,

Johnny: "'Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen. Come for the soup, stay for the salvation'."

Mary: "This is the place. Now let's find that phone so we can find out where young Doc is."

Johnny: "Right."

Then they walked in to the Soup Kitchen, and they walked past a man eating soup, named Arthur, who was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with sleeves rolled up halfway, gray vest, green neck tie, black pants, and a white hat. The teens stopped walking when they got to the end of the counter, and saw a guy, named Cueball, stirring a pot filled with soup while wearing a brown suit and hat. Both Johnny and Arthur rubbed the back of their necks for a second at the same time, and then man in a purple suit and hat, named Kid Tannen, and his right-hand man in a gray suit and hat, named Matches, entered the Soup Kitchen, and said,

Kid: "Test!"

Johnny: "Biff?"

Arthur: "Kid!"

Mary and Susan: "Grandpa?"

Kid: "That's Mr. Tannen to you, Artie! What're you doing out here?"

Arthur: "Well, I was getting kind of hungry, so I figured I come down here for some free soup."

Kid: "'Just thought I'd come down for some soup.' Think, Test! The D.A.'s throwing around subpoenas like Babe Ruth!"

Arthur: "I don't think Ruth's a pitcher anymore-"

Kid: "Shut it! If one of those subpoenas landed in the hands of my number-cruncher, I'd be in a whole lot of trouble. I could even get sent up the river. You wouldn't want that, would you?… WOULD YOU?"

Arthur: "Uh, no, of course not, Kid."

Kid: "All right, that's better." (Sees Johnny, Susan and Mary) "What're you looking at, punks?"

Cueball: "Keep your eyes on the soup, kids."

Kid: "Well?"

Arthur: "Well, what?"

Kid: "Well what're you still doing here?"

Arthur: (Stands up from chair) "Sorry, Kid. I'll just run back to the safe house."

Kid: "You do that. And Test?"

Arthur: "Yes?"

Kid: "That hat's too flashy. You'd better let me hold on to it." (Takes Arthur's hat)

Arthur: "Aww…"

Kid: "Now scram!"

Arthur: "You got it, boss." (Leaves soup kitchen)

Kid: "And don't come out until I give you the all clear! I swear, if even one of you mooks could add two plus two without your fingers, I'd dump that wimp into the lake."

Cueball: "Hey!"

Kid: "Anyway, I'm off to make myself irresistible. Don't let anyone burn down the shop while I'm gone."

Then Kid and Matches left the shop, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Aw man, what a jerk! We should've done something about that guy, you know."

Mary: "Maybe, but if we did, we probably would've altered Grandpa's future to where we'd never be born, and we certainly don't want _that_ to happen."

Johnny: "Yeah, you're right."

Susan: "Anyway, we should find that phone. It should be in the back."

Then they walked to the back of the Soup Kitchen, found a telephone on the wall, and Johnny takes out the piece of paper he got from Doc, and reads it out loud saying,

Johnny: "'Brown Estate - Klondike 5-1038'"

Johnny picked up the phone, dialed the number, and held the phone to where they can all hear it, and someone answers the phone saying,

Guy with British accent: "Brown residence."

Johnny: "Hey there. Uh, can you tell us where we can find Emmett Brown?"

Guy with British accent: "Young master Brown is currently tending to his clerking duties at the court house. Who may I say is calling?"

Johnny hangs up the phone.

Johnny: "The court house? Doc never said anything about working at the court house before."

Then the teens left the Soup Kitchen, and went back to the jail window where Doc was, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Psst, Doc!"

Doc: "Kids! Have you two found my younger self yet?"

Johnny: "Well, the British guy on the phone said that you were working at the court house."

Doc: "Of course! In the summer of '31, my father made me work as a junior clerk."

Mary: "I'm guessing that you didn't like that job very much, since you never told us about it."

Doc: "I hated every minute of it. My father was… ooh, strict! In any event, you two should head over to the court house right away, and introduce yourselves to me."

Johnny: "What does a law clerk anyway?"

Doc: "Horrible paper shuffling tasks, but that's not important. Get yourselves to the court house, and find me."

Johnny: "Yeah, okay, but there's some things that we'd like to know, Doc."

Doc: "Yes?"

Johnny: "Where have you been all this time, Doc?"

Susan: "Yeah, we've really missed you."

Doc: "I missed you too, kids. But I thought it was important to let you all live your own lives for a while, free from the insanity of time travel."

Mary: "Well, I gotta admit, it _was_ nice to not have our family history blowing up in our faces for six months."

Johnny: "Yeah, or deal with anymore Tannens. Other than Biff."

Doc: "Besides, I've been busy raising my own unpredictable teenagers."

Johnny: "Ha, ha. So, how are Clara and the kids doing?"

Doc: "They're fine, fine. Right now, we're trying to decide where to send Jules and Verne to college. Clara prefers the 2020s, but I'm partial of the 1960s. We're planning on visiting your whole family in 2011 soon."

Susan: "Wait, our whole family?

Mary: "In 2011?"

Doc: "D'oh! Forget I said anything."

Johnny: "Right… By the way, where the heck did the Delorean come from anyway?"

Mary: "Yeah, the last time we saw it, it was destroyed by a train."

Doc: "It's a fantastic story! Do you two remember when the Delorean got struck by lightning in 1955?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Yeah…"

Doc: "Unbeknownst to any of us, the lightning produced a temporal duplicate of the time machine, one that was tossed 70 years into the future!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "I found out about it during a trip to 2025, and recovered it just in time to stop Griff Tannen from vandalizing the time stream."

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming."

Susan: "So then, that Delorean…"

Doc: "Is for all intents and purposes the exact same machine as the original! Plus or minus little bells and whistles I've added over the years, of course."

Susan: "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

Johnny: "You can say that again. So, what were you doing in 1931 in the first place, Doc?"

Doc: "Oh, nothing terribly exciting. Indulging in a little personal nostalgia, picking a few rare out-of-print books to surprise Clara on her birthday, solving a historical mystery or two. The usual."

Johnny: "The usual? We all pretty much lead _unusual_ lives, Doc."

Doc: "It's an unusual universe, Johnny."

Johnny: "I guess so. By the way, we hate to tell you this, Doc, but the 'Last time Departed' display isn't really working right."

Doc: "It's not? So how did you kids find me?"

Mary: "We found one of Edna Strickland's shoes inside the Delorean."

Doc: "How did one of her shoes get in the Delorean?"

Susan: "Einstein took it from her."

Doc: "He did? How strange. Einy almost never attacks people. Not without a good reason anyway."

Johnny: "Hey, how _did_ you end up in jail in the first place?"

Doc: "During my trip to the past, I decided to look in to one of Porkbelly's unsolved mysteries."

Mary: "The fire at the speakeasy."

Doc: "Exactly. I thought I was safely hidden across the street, but when the fire started, there was a tremendous explosion, and I was knocked unconscious by a stray brick. When I woke up, I was here in jail, charged with arson."

Mary: "That's horrible!"

Doc: "I know! Worse yet, I still don't know who started the fire."

Johnny: "Oh yeah, Doc, guess who we ran into at the soup kitchen? Our Grandpa!"

Doc: "No!"

Susan: "Don't worry! We didn't interact with him in any way."

Doc: "Good."

Johnny: "I wish we could though. This era's Tannen treats him like dirt!"

Doc: "Don't worry. If history plays out as it's supposed to, he'll soon be out from under Kid Tannen's thumb, and free to live out his life as a humble accountant with your Grandma. What was her name again?"

Susan: "Sylvia."

Doc: "Right. Sylvia."

Johnny: "I know this really isn't the right time or place, but we found your notebook." (Gives notebook to Doc) "It was in the model of the court house you made."

Doc: "Ah, so _that's_ where I left it." (Opens notebook) "Ah, good, everything's just the way I left it." (Closes notebook) "But wait, why did you kids bring it here?"

Mary: "Because the bank is selling off all your stuff!"

Doc: "They can't do that!"

Susan: "That's what we keep telling them, but they wouldn't listen to us!"

Doc: "Well, you kids hold on to it for safekeeping." (Gives notebook to Johnny) "We'll deal with my financial situation in 1986, after we save me from a grisly death in 1931!"

Johnny: "Right, we're on it. Hang in there, Doc."

Doc: "Not the best choice of words, Johnny."

Then Johnny and Mary went across the street, and into the court yard. When they got to the end of the court yard, Johnny says,

Johnny: "So, young Doc is in the court house. I hope we'll be able to recognize him."

Mary: "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll know him when we see him."

Then Johnny walked up the steps of the court house, and was about to go inside, but then Doc's teenage self came bursting out while wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, blue vest, green bow tie, and brown pants. He bumps into Johnny, which caused him to drop documents on to the ground. Johnny was about to pick them up, but Emmett says,

Emmett: "Don't touch those! These are very sensitive legal documents." (Picks up documents) "Nobody's supposed to handle them, but sworn officers of the court! Pop- uh, I mean, Judge Brown says so!" (Walks away)

Then Johnny picks up a document that Emmett missed, and when he was making sure he all of them, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Judge Brown? Doc? Uh, hey. Nice to meet ya. I'm, uh, Michael Corleone."

Emmett: "Emmett Brown. But I am a law clerk, not a doctor." (Takes document from Johnny) "Now, please get out of my way. I have important business to transact!" (Walks away)

Johnny: "Yup, that's Doc all right."

Then Emmett started muttering about some equations while walking toward the court yard, but he stopped muttering when he passed Mary and Susan, and Johnny started walking behind him while saying,

Johnny: "Look, Emmett, you don't know me, but I'm a friend."

Emmett: "I'm not big on friends. They get in the way of work."

Then they stopped walking, Emmett turns around, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "So, what's this "important business" you have to do anyway?"

Emmett: "It's a legal matter. Very complicated. Very abstruse. I need to obtain five sets of initials on every copy writ of indemnification before Pop- I mean, before Judge Brown can even think of granting a waiver to the party to the first part."

Johnny: "You have no idea, do you?"

Emmett: "_That's_ how important it is."

Johnny: "Well, when are you gonna be done with this law clerk stuff?"

Emmett: "Depends. On weekdays, Pop sometimes keeps me in the office till 9:00."

Johnny: "Nine at night? But today's Saturday!"

Emmett: "Right, so I probably won't get off before 10:00."

Johnny: "Listen, we heard that you have some sort of invention going on in your lab."

Emmett: "Invention?… You must have me mixed up with someone else. I'm in law. I have absolutely no interest in science!"

Then Emmett walks away and starts muttering some equations again while heading to the law office. Susan and Mary walks up to Johnny while saying,

Susan: "Well, that could've gone better."

Johnny: "Did you see that? Emmett totally blew me off!"

Susan: "We know."

Johnny: "Any idea what he muttering about?"

Mary: "If he was any louder, we would. But since he won't let us hear what he's muttering about, not a clue. We'd better bring this up to someone who knows Emmett better than us."

Then the teens went back to the jail window at the police station, and said,

Johnny: "Psst, Doc!"

Doc: "Kids! How goes the escape plan?"

Johnny: "Well, we said hello to your younger self…"

Doc: "Great!"

Johnny: "And I gotta say, you're a bit uptight, Doc."

Doc: "What?"

Mary: "You wouldn't give any of us the time of day."

Doc: "I find that hard to believe. Tell me what happened."

Johnny: "Well, I tried asking him about that drill thingy, but he said he's not a scientist."

Doc: "What? Why- Oh… Father."

Susan: "What's he got to do with this?"

Doc: "In 1931, I was still deathly afraid of my father discovering the truth about my scientific predilections, so I carefully kept them under wraps, practicing science at odd hours away from his prying eyes."

Susan: "That must've sucked."

Doc: "Yeah, it sucked a lot. Fortunately, I eventually stood up to him, but right now my younger self probably thinks you two have been sent by my father to check up on me."

Johnny: "So, how do we convince young you that we're not spies?"

Doc: "I'm not sure…"

Johnny: "Well, why does young you mutter a lot?"

Doc: "Muttering? Why would I be muttering? I never mutter, unless… The Porkbelly Expo!"

Susan and Mary: "Expo?"

Doc: "Yes! The Expo. How could I have forgotten? In a few months, the younger me will put on a demonstration at the Porkbelly Exposition, my first public foray into the world of science! Everyone in town will be there. Including a number of noted inventors who shaped my career!"

Johnny: "Cool! So it was an awesome success, right?"

Doc: "No, it was a miserable failure. But it was a _spectacular_ miserable failure, one which marked my transition from an amateur garage scientist into a professional seeker of truth!"

Johnny: "So, what does the Expo have to do with you muttering?"

Doc: "When I was younger, I used to relieve stress by working on complex mathematical conundrums. No doubt my younger self is working on some impossible problem in an attempt to work off cerebral steam in the weeks before the Exposition. What was I muttering about?"

Johnny: "Uh, I don't know. H to the something, multiplied by, uh, something, uh… Doc, I don't really do so well with equations."

Doc: "That's too bad. I bet if we could solve my younger self's problem, he'd be more inclined to listen to you, kids. Susan, Mary, do either of you know what I was muttering?"

Susan: "Sorry, Doc, but your younger self wouldn't let us listen to what he's muttering about, so we can't tell what he was saying."

Doc: "Blast! If only I could hear myself..."

Mary: "Hmm… Wait, maybe you can! Johnny, do you still have that tape recorder with you?"

Johnny: "Yeah…"

Mary: "Try using it to record what young Doc is muttering about."

Johnny: "Oh, right." (Takes out tape recorder) "I'll be right back."

Then Johnny headed to the court yard, and was walking behind Emmett as he was heading to the court house while holding up the tape recorder, and started recording his muttering as he says,

Emmett: "D'oh, think, Emmett! Think! H to the A multiplied by the inverse of A. H to the A multiplied by the inverse of A. Ohh…"

But then Emmett notices Johnny, and he puts the tape recorder back in his pocket while saying,

Johnny: "Uh, heh, sorry."

Then Emmett went into the court house, and Johnny heads back to his sisters and Doc at the Police Station, takes out the tape recorder and says,

Johnny: "So, Doc, does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Emmett (Recording): "D'oh, think, Emmett! Think! H to the A multiplied by the inverse of A. H to the A multiplied by the inverse of A. Ohh…"

Doc: "Good grief! Is that me? I sound so…"

Susan: "Anxious?"

Mary: "Young?"

Doc: "I was gonna say intense. I forgot how wound up I used to get."

Johnny: "Yeah, but do you have any idea what you're muttering?"

Doc: "Oh, that's easy. That's Ivanovo's Conundrum."

Mary: "Ivanovo's Conundrum… Hey, that's the exact same conundrum you helped me and Susan figure out on the day we all first met."

Doc: "I know. History does seem to have a funny way of repeating itself. As for my younger self, just tell him that H equals the Hamiltonian Operator."

Johnny: "But if we give young you the answer, isn't that gonna mess up the time stream or something?"

Doc: "Only if it turns out that reality is nothing more than a holographic illusion created by the interplay of subatomic particles on a vast 2-dimensional membrane."

Johnny: "…Yyyeah, sooo…"

Mary: "It'll be fine."

Johnny: "Oh. Uh… what was H again?"

Susan: "The Hamiltonian Operator, Johnny."

Johnny: "Hamiltonian Operator. Got it."

The teens headed back to the court yard as Emmett was coming out of the court house, and Johnny follows him as he went past the gazebo saying,

Johnny: "Hey, wait up, will ya?"

Emmett: "You again? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Then they stopped walking, Emmett turns around, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You know, maybe H equals the Hamiltonian Operator."

Emmett: "What did you just say?"

Johnny: "I said maybe H equals the-"

Emmett: "Hamiltonian Operator?"

Johnny: "Yup."

Emmett: "Great Scott! If H is the Hamiltonian, then H to the A multiplied by the inverse of H can _only_ be the same as the expectation value for A! Ha, ha! That's it! That's the solution to Ivanovo's Conundrum, the problem I've been wrestling with in my head all week!"

Johnny: "I'm sure you would've figured it out sooner or later on your own… the way you figured how to make that rocket-powered drill."

Emmett: "Where did you learn so much about… science?"

Johnny was about to tell Emmett that he has twin genius sisters as he said,

Johnny: "Well, it's like this-"

Emmett: "Wait!"

Johnny: "Huh? What?"

Emmett: "If you know about my rocket-powered drill, then there can only be one explanation!"

Johnny: "Which is…?"

Emmett: "You're from the patent office! I confess, I didn't quite know what to expect when I sent in the paperwork, but I never expected this! Welcome! I'm at your service! What can I do for you?"

Johnny: "Uh, before I ask, I want you to meet twin genius sisters. This is Mary and, uh, Susan Corleone."

Emmett: "Oh. Well, pleasure to meet you, Mary and Susan." (Shakes hands with Mary and Susan)

Mary: "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Emmett."

Susan: "The pleasure's all ours."

Emmett: "Now then, is there anything I can do for the three of you?"

Johnny: "Can we see your rocket-powered drill?"

Emmett: "Of course! Of course! Naturally, it's just a scale model, but it's nearly operational. I can show it to you all, say, first thing in the morning?"

Johnny: "Nah, that's no good. We need to see a full-size model…"

Emmett: "(Gasps)"

Mary: "And it has to be fully operational…"

Emmett: "(Gasps)"

Susan: "Tonight."

Emmett: "(Gasps)"

Susan: "Otherwise, we'll have to award the patent to a competing inventor. Dr. McCoy."

Emmett: "It can't be done! I mean, it might be possible to construct a full-size working model in that time frame, but I haven't got the main ingredient for the fuel!"

Johnny: "No worries, we can get it for you. What is it?"

Emmett: "190 proof grain alcohol! And do you know how difficult it is to get ahold of alcohol these days?"

Mary: "Especially now that someone blew up the speakeasy."

Emmett: "And besides, there's no way I can get off work until I've delivered this subpoena! It's part of the investigation into the business affairs of Kid Tannen. Is it vitally important you guys see that rocket-powered drill today?"

Mary: "Yes. Is it vitally important that you get the subpoena delivered today?"

Emmett: "Yes."

Johnny: "All right, look, we'll help deliver it for you, and we'll get you the alcohol you need-"

Emmett: "Sh!"

Johnny: "if it'll help you get that drill finished by tonight. Deal?"

Emmett: "Deal. Here's the subpoena."

Emmett gives the subpoena to Johnny, he, Mary and Susan read it to see who it's for, and they say,

Mary and Susan: "Arthur Test?"

Johnny: "We've gotta subpoena our Grandpa?"

Then Emmett sees Kid Tannen getting on a shoeshine booth, and eating peanuts out of Arthur's hat while Matches was polishing his shoes.

Emmett: "(Gasps) Shh! It's Kid Tannen!"

Johnny: "Hey, we just saw him at the Soup Kitchen yelling at Arthur Test."

Emmett: "I'm not surprised. Arthur does the books for his business."

Mary: "What kind of business?"

Emmett: "That's what the D.A.'s trying to find out."

Johnny: "Let's go talk to him."

Emmett: "No!"

Johnny: "Why not? If Arthur works for him, then Kid Tannen could tell us where we can find him."

Emmett: "Yeah, well, he could also have us all fitted for a Chicago overcoat!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Booze for Fuel

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 4: Getting Booze for Fuel

Johnny was trying to think of a plan on how to get the alcohol that Emmett needs for the fuel of his rocket-powered drill, and how to find and deliver a subpoena to his Grandfather, Arthur Test. While he was thinking, he sees Edna at the end of the court yard, writing down notes in her notebook. Johnny walks toward her, and says,

Johnny: "Hey there, Ms. Strickland."

Edna: "Oh, hello, Mr. Corleone. Try not to draw any undue attention my way. I'm on the trail of a hot new scoop as we in the newspaper business say."

Johnny: "Really? What's the scoop?"

Edna: "I've heard rumors that something shady is going on at the 'Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen'. It's under new management, you know, and oh, you mustn't jump to any conclusions, not till the facts are in. I hope to heavens it _is_ just a rumor. That Soup Kitchen is the front line in the good fight. If it goes bad, what'll happen to the Stay Sober Society? Not to mention all the charitable institutions that depend on me for soup deliveries."

Johnny: "Uh, what about that other story that you interview me and my sisters about? You know, the one about Carl Sagan. Didn't you finish that?"

Edna: "Yes, but those pigheaded editors at the paper rejected it! They said my story was slanted, and that I was glorifying the suspected arsonist! As if their stories aren't always glorifying the criminal vermin that run this town! This whole thing makes me so mad, I could spit! Of course, I never would. There's an ordinance against that, and it's so untidy."

Johnny: "Uh, yyyeah. Anyway, you make soup deliveries for charity?"

Edna: "It's one of my many small contributions to the good cause. Healthy bodies, healthy souls, or so one hopes. I pick up barrels of hot soup at the kitchen, and I deliver them hither and thither. Porkbelly Orphanage, the Saint Francis Xavier Ranch for Unwanted Children, Foggy Mountain Home for the Incurably Insane, Shady Acres rest home… Oh, I hardly keep track of them all. It's a very big job."

Johnny: "It _sounds_ like a big job. But, what's the 'Stay Sober Society'?"

Edna: "You haven't heard of the SSS? They do the most marvelous work. Taking hopeless drunken bums, and turning them into _former_ hopeless drunken bums. I'm one of the founding members. Not to say that I was ever a… well, you know. Anyway, we've always met in the cellar of the 'Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen', but for some reason, the new managers don't want us down there, so we're stuck. We've got nowhere to meet."

Johnny: "Right. By the way, sorry about what happened with Einstein before. We have no idea what gotten into him."

Edna: "Well I hope you three have learned to keep him under control."

Johnny: "Sure, we found somebody to keep him distracted."

They both saw Emmett playing Einstein while Susan and Mary were sitting on the bench next to the tree Einstein was sniffing around.

Emmett: "Very good! Now let's see if you know your multiplication tables."

Johnny: "Well, I'll see you later, Ms. Strickland." (Walks away)

Johnny leaved the court yard, and walks to the jail window Doc was at, and says,

Johnny: "Psst, Doc!"

Doc: "Yes?"

Johnny: "Good news! Your younger self is gonna help us with the rocket drill."

Doc: "Great!"

Johnny: "But the bad news is he needs 190 proof grain alcohol to make the fuel for it."

Doc: "Well that could be a problem."

Johnny: "I know! We're all underage."

Doc: "Underage nothing. It's 1931, and alcohol's been outlawed throughout the country. Are you sure you and your sisters are about to graduate from your schools soon?"

Johnny: "I was just kidding, Doc. It was a joke."

Doc: "A joke? If I live to be 100, and I almost have, I'll never understand the teenage compunction to make a joke out of everything."

Johnny: "Ha, ha. Oh yeah, your younger self also needs us to serve a subpoena to our own Grandpa before he can call it a day at the court house."

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Johnny: "Actually, his name is Arthur. He's working for Kid Tannen."

Doc: "Johnny, whatever you do, it's vitally important that you kids don't alter your grandfather's future in any meaningful way! The consequences-"

Johnny: "Could be catastrophic. Yeah, yeah, I know, Doc. By the way, what's the story about this Kid Tannen jerk anyway?"

Doc: "Biff's father? By this time next year he'll be pulling down a life sentence in Saint Quentin. There was even a song about it."

Johnny: "Wait, if Biff's supposed to be born in 1938, and Kid will be in jail…"

Doc: "As I recall, he escaped from prison in 1937 for about three hours."

Johnny: "Well that's a busy three hours."

Doc: "No kidding."

Johnny: "So, you got any advice for dealing with Kid Tannen?"

Doc: "Stay as far away from him as possible! The criminals of this era may be snappy dressers, but most of them are violent psychopaths."

Johnny: "Oh. Sure, Doc, no prob. Anyway, what do you know about Edna Strickland?"

Doc: "Edna? We never really socialized when I was younger. She was a few years old than me, and we travelled in different socio economic circles. Why do you ask?"

Johnny: "She thinks that you're some kind of hero for burning down the speakeasy. She interviewed us for her story about you."

Doc: "A story? Oh, yes, now I remember. 'Ask Edna'. The etiquette column that doubled as a pro-temperance soapbox. She believed that the consumption of alcohol would inevitably lead to a complete societal breakdown."

Johnny: "She acts like a big goody two-shoes if you ask me."

Doc: "You kids should've seen her when the hippies started showing up in the 60s. She just about lost her mind."

Johnny: "Right, that would explain a lot about her. So, got any words of wisdom for talking with Edna?"

Doc: "Just play along with her. She may seem like a harmless kook, but she's got a journalist nose for news."

Johnny: "Right, got it. See ya around, Doc."

Then Johnny decides to put his idea of talking to Kid Tannen into action. Johnny walks toward him while Matches was still polishing his shoes until he says,

Kid: "What the hell, Matches? You got kiwi all over my socks!"

Matches: "Sorry, boss."

Kid: "Get outta here!"

After Matches goes inside the shop, Kid sees Johnny, and says,

Kid: "How about you?"

Johnny: "Who? Me?"

Kid: "Yeah, you. I'm sitting at a shoeshine booth, you walk up. Either you're here to shine my shoes, or you got a death wish. Which is it?"

Johnny: "Uh… I guess I'm here to shine some shoes…"

Then Johnny picks up the brush and starts polishing Kid's shoes while saying,

Johnny: "I guess you're not interested in talking about your business…"

Kid: "Why not? I got nothin' to hide. I recently acquired controlling interest in the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen."

Johnny then realizes that since Kid Tannen now owns the Soup Kitchen, it would be the perfect place to find the alcohol Emmett needs for the fuel of his rocket-powered drill.

Johnny: "But isn't the Soup Kitchen an odd line of business for a guy like you?"

Kid: "I like soup. Plus, I got a heart as big as all outdoors. Buff a little harder. I wanna see myself on the toes."

Johnny: "Oh, right. Hey, any reason why you won't let the Stay Sober Society meet in the cellar of the Soup Kitchen?"

Kid: "We got other plans for that cellar, and it don't necessarily involve staying sober."

Johnny: "Right… You know, Edna Strickland thinks that your Soup Kitchen isn't exactly on the up-and-up."

Kid: "That dame gets on my nerves! Got a great pair of gams though."

Johnny: "Yeah, anyway, I'm part of, uh, some charities around Porkbelly. Any chance you can fix it so that I can pick up some soup from your Soup Kitchen and uh, deliver it to some very deserving souls?"

Kid: "Nah, that Strickland dame's got the charity racket pretty much locked up. No point in giving her competition."

Johnny: "Darn it! Um, before I forget, I'm looking for a guy called Arthur Test. He's uh, one of my relatives."

Kid: "Well he's _my_ employee. And he very busy today."

Johnny: "Well, since your Arthur's boss, you know where to find him, right?"

Kid: "He's at the, uh, office."

Johnny: "Where's the office?"

Kid: "I forget."

Johnny: "Okay, well, what time will be done at the office?"

Kid: "When I tell him he can leave the office. Hey, you missed a spot."

Johnny: "Oops. Hey, isn't that Arthur Test's hat you have there?"

Kid: "It _was_ Test's hat. Now, it's my peanut bowl. Heh, heh."

Then Johnny gets an idea on how to get the hat from Kid. He puts down the brush, and says,

Johnny: "Can I some of those peanuts?"

Kid: "Why not? I'm a magnanimous kind of guy." (Picks up hat) "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

Then Johnny grabs the hat and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Kid!"

Kid: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "What the hell is that?"

Kid looks away for a second, Johnny snatches the hat from him, and runs off.

Johnny: "Thank you. Laters!"

Kid: "Hey!"

Matches comes out of the shop, and both he and Kid started chasing Johnny. He leaps over the fence of the court yard, Kid and Matches head to the right to go after him, and Johnny was heading to the direction of the court house while passing his sisters and Emmett as they say,

Emmett, Mary and Susan: "What did you do?"

Just when Kid and Matches were about to enter the court yard, Matches ran into a guy, and fell over, and Kid runs after Johnny by himself. He had caught up to him while Johnny ran out of the court yard and to the left on the sidewalk.

Kid: "Gimme that hat, you lousy crook!"

Then Johnny sees Susan, Mary and Emmett in the court yard, and says,

Johnny: "Catch!" (Throws hat)

Emmett catches the hat, but then he, Susan and Mary saw Kid and Matches coming at them from both sides of the court yard, and Emmett says,

Emmett: "Come on!"

They ran toward Matches, and Emmett throws the hat in the air, spins around past Matches, and catches the hat while the twins ran across the bench. When the teens reunited at the end of the court yard, Johnny says,

Johnny: "This way!"

They ran across the street just as a street car pasts behind them. Kid tries to find out where they went, but couldn't. He realized that they managed to get away from him, and says,

Kid: "Nobody makes a monkey outta Kid Tannen!"

But then he steps on some manure.

Kid: "Hey!"

Then he notices Matches was snickering, punches him in the gut, and walks back to the shoeshine store while Matches followed him as he said,

Kid: "Al! Fix me up!"

Then Johnny, Susan, Mary and Emmett come out of the law office after making sure they were gone, and say,

Susan: "That was an impressive move you did back there, Emmett."

Mary: "Where did you learn how to move like that?"

Emmett: "Sandlot football. They used to call me, 'The Streak'." (Gives hat to Johnny)

Johnny: "Awesome!" (Puts hat in pocket) "Hey, I figured out where we can get the alcohol we need for the fuel. Kid said that he now owns the Soup Kitchen. I think he's trying build another speakeasy in there."

Mary: "That makes sense. Since someone burned down his business, he wants to rebuild it from the ground up."

Emmett: "But this time, he'll try to keep it hidden in plain sight."

Johnny: "Right. So, you think you guys can help me look for the alcohol?"

Mary and Susan: "Sure thing, little brother."

Emmett: "Don't see why not."

Johnny: "Cool. Let's go."

Then the teens walked inside the Soup Kitchen. Johnny stayed at the front door while the twins and Emmett went to where the phone was. While Cueball was stirring some soup in a pot, Matches comes in through the back door with four barrels, and says,

Matches: "Hey, Cueball!"

Cueball: "What?"

Matches: "The truck just arrived with a fresh shipment of uh… soup."

Cueball: "Soup, soup?"

Matches: "Well, uh, this is the regular soup, and the rest is the, uh, special soup."

Cueball: "Riiight. Special."

Then Matches puts three of the barrels on a rack, and puts the last barrel on a table.

Matches: "Hey! What're you doin'?"

Cueball: "I'm spicing up the soup. It's my secret recipe."

Matches: "Listen, this ain't the Savoy, and we ain't here to serve these bozos some fancy soup! The boss has got a business to rebuild, so knock off the goofing, and mind your post!"

Cueball: "All right. All right. Just try the soup."

Matches took a sip of the soup in the pot, and Cueball says,

Cueball: "Well?"

Matches: "Ugh! I can see why you wanna keep this a secret!"

Then Matches leaves the Soup Kitchen, and Cueball takes a sit near the counter while reading some newspaper. Johnny notices the barrels on the rack walks up to Cueball, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, hey."

Cueball: "What?"

Johnny: "What's with those barrels?"

Cueball: "What about em?"

Johnny: "What kind of soup are they?"

Cueball: "It's not… uh… it's special soup."

Johnny: "What's so "special" about them?"

Cueball: "It's, uh… it's made for grown-ups, kid."

Johnny: "Soup for grown-ups? Really?"

Cueball: "That's right, kid, be nosy. See where it gets ya."

Johnny: "Ah, never mind."

Then Johnny walks to the back of the kitchen, and Cueball stands up from the chair, checks to see if anyone was watching, and walks to the pipe near the back door. But then, Johnny sneaks a peek to see what Cueball was doing. He watches him take out a gun from his pocket, bangs it on a pipe three times, puts the gun back in his pocket, and the rack goes down on an elevator in the bottom of the kitchen, and then comes back up without the barrels. Then Cueball sits back down near the counter, Matches comes back into the Soup Kitchen, puts three more barrels on the rack, and leaves again. Then Johnny tries to open the door to the kitchen, but couldn't because of the tables that were stacked on it. Then Johnny takes another look around the kitchen, and comes up with a plan that could help get the alcohol for the fuel. He walks toward his sisters and Emmett near the door, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, guys?"

Emmett: "Yes?"

Susan: "What's up?"

Johnny: "I think I know which one of those barrels has the booze."

Emmett: "Then what are you waiting for?"

Johnny: "They're not just gonna give me one of their barrels of alcohol."

Mary: "Right. Well, you do have a way with people, little brother. I'm sure you can find a way to trick that lummox into giving up his moonshine without noticing."

Johnny: "Yeah. Uh, but I can't get the door open over there. Those tables are jamming it shut."

Susan: "The door? That's your plan? Just walk into the kitchen and take a barrel of alcohol?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, of course not. That would be stupid, right?"

Emmett: "I'll say."

Johnny: "Still, I'd like to keep that door open. I can't do anything from here."

Emmett: "Well, it's a simple matter of physics. A lever, some sort of stop."

Susan: "We'll see what we can come up with."

Then Johnny walked around the Soup Kitchen for a bit while the twins and Emmett worked on the door. After a while, Johnny heard Emmett saying,

Emmett: "Eureka!"

Then Johnny walked back to the door of the kitchen, and sees an invention jamming the door open a bit, which was also keeping the tables up, and he says,

Johnny: "Oh. Well, that's something."

Emmett: "Just a little mechanical ingenuity."

Mary: "But at least the door is open."

Johnny: "Yeah. Pretty neat, guys."

Now that the door was jammed open, and the tables were set up straight, Johnny puts the next phase of his plan into action. He walks up to Cueball, and says,

Johnny: "Excuse me."

Cueball: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Can I have a bowl of soup?"

Cueball: "We're a soup kitchen. What do you think?"

Cueball pours some soup in a bowl, slides it across the counter to Johnny, he takes a sip of it, makes a disgusted face, and says,

Johnny: "Ugh, what the heck is this soup? It tastes like…"

Cueball: "Scrole ribolitia?"

Johnny: "I was gonna say week-old cabbage."

Cueball: "Everyone's a critic. Look, all I got to work with is this tow-bit soup-in-a-barrel, and a spice rack that hasn't been restocked since the Coolidge administration. What do _you_ think I should do to perk this slop up?"

Johnny: "Hmm, let's see. Have you tried adding, um… Paprika?"

Cueball: "Paprika?"

Johnny: "Yeah. Maybe it just needs a little color. It's usually what makes soup tastes good."

Cueball: "Color. Hmm…"

Then Cueball moves the rack that had the barrels on it to get the paprika, and started mixing it in the soup. Then Johnny walks up to the pipe near the front door, clears his throat to make sure if Cueball could hear him, but he couldn't. So Johnny takes out the tape recorder, bangs it on the pipe three times, puts it back in his pocket, and the elevator goes down, but the rack got stuck on it since Cueball moved it, and the barrels rolled on to the table, and underneath a sign that reads, "Reserved for charity". Edna enters the Soup Kitchen, and Cueball says,

Cueball: "Ah, Ms. Strickland. Come for some more soup?"

Edna: "Come now, Mr. Donnely. You know I wouldn't set one foot in this mockery of all that is good and decent if the poor of Porkbelly weren't so dependent on Mr. Tannen's overblown show of generosity."

Cueball: "Was that a yes?"

Edna: "Just give me the soup before I gag at the hypocrisy."

Then Cueball picks up one of the barrels of alcohol without noticing what was in it, and gives it to Edna while saying,

Cueball: "I'll tell the boss you said hello."

Edna: "I'll just bet you will."

Then Edna leaves the soup kitchen, and Johnny talks to himself saying,

Johnny (Talking to self): "Edna's got the booze. Now we just need to get it from her."

Then he walks to his sister and Emmett, and they say,

Emmett: "How's it going, Michael?"

Mary: "Did you get one of the barrels?"

Johnny: "Uh, in a way, yeah. Come on, let's go."

Then the teens left the soup kitchen, Mary and Emmett tend to Einstein while Johnny walked over to Edna she puts the barrel of alcohol in the basket of her bicycle, and he says,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, Ms. Strickland?"

Edna: "Oh, hello Mr. Corleone. I'm afraid I haven't got much time. The meeting of the Stay Sober Society is due to begin very soon."

Johnny: "Okay, then I can help deliver the soup. I donate lots of times at charities."

Edna: "Oh? Which ones?"

Johnny: "The uh… Porkbelly Institute."

Edna: "Ah, yes. The Institution of Technology is filled with many young brilliant minds, and they always come up with such fascinating charity events."

Johnny: "Right, so, if you'll just let me take care of the soup delivery thing for you, then-"

Edna: "Now hold your horses, let's not get over eager. I drive the soup-cycle in this town, and I'm not about to turn it over to an upstart. But if you're well connected with the local charitable institutions…"

Johnny: "Then?"

Edna: "You can let me know when they're running low on soup."

Johnny: "Oh, in that case, I know where the Stay Sober Society can meet."

Edna: "Oh? Where?"

Johnny: "The Brown Residence."

Edna: "You mean Judge Brown's place?"

Johnny: "Yup. My sisters and I are very good friends with his son, Emmett, and he said that the judge would _love_ to lend his place out for, uh, good causes like yours."

Edna: "Really? Why that's the most generous, public-spirited offer I've received in a month of Sundays! Please, tell your friend Emmett we accept! And the offer couldn't have come at a better moment. It's almost time for the meeting to begin."

Johnny: "And the Stay Sober Society is running low on soup, Right?"

Edna: "Yes, that's right. They'll soon be gathering at the Brown Estate, and we haven't provided refreshments!"

Then Edna gets on her bicycle, and rides away on it while saying,

Edna: "I can't get over the generosity of your friend Emmett, volunteering his father's house for our meeting!"

Emmett hears what Edna said while he was petting Einstein, and he says,

Emmett: "Huh? W-Wait there!"

Edna stops her bicycle near the gazebo, looks at Emmett, as he and the twins walked toward Johnny, and he says,

Emmett: "Michael! What in the name Thomas Alva Edison do you think you're doing?"

Johnny: "Don't you get it? You need alcohol to make the fuel for your rocket-powered drill. Those guys at the Soup Kitchen won't let us anywhere near their booze, but we can get Ms. Strickland to pick it up _for_ us, and bring it to your front door."

Susan: "Oh, we see where you're going with this."

Mary: "That's really clever of you."

Emmett: "No! Out of the question!"

Johnny: "Why?"

Emmett: "I can't just let strangers invade my parents' house! What do we know about these people?"

Johnny: "Well, they're sober. It says so right in the name."

Emmett: "Well, okay, but…"

Mary: "What is it, Emmett?"

Emmett: "But Pop needs his peace and quiet at the end of the day. This meeting is sure to be too noisy for him."

Johnny: "So? Just get your dad some earplugs."

Emmett: "I can't tell my father to wear earplugs!"

Johnny: "Hey, don't worry. They'll be quite. You'll be quiet, right, Ms. Strickland?"

Edna: "Oh, yes. I play my tambourine very softly."

Mary: "There, you see, Emmett?"

Emmett: "Yes, but…"

Susan: "But what?"

Emmett: "But it's still impossible!"

Johnny: "But I promised Ms. Strickland. It means a lot to her."

Emmett: "The answer is still no!"

Johnny: "…Okay, Fine! Forget the whole thing! We don't have to test your invention tonight."

Emmett: "We don't?"

Mary and Susan: "We don't?"

Johnny: "Sure we don't. My sister and I will just take the train back to the patent office, and award the patent to somebody else."

Mary: "…Yeah, right. I mean, Dr. McCoy's invention does seem promising."

Then Johnny and his sisters started walking away until Emmett said,

Emmett: "Wait!" (Sighs, Walks to Edna) "You _will_ instruct the members of the society to wipe their feet before they come inside?"

Edna: "Then you _are_ Emmett Brown. I thought as much." (Grabs Emmett's hand) "You have such a, righteous face. Edna Strickland. I don't know how to thank you for your generosity."

Emmett: "Um, uh, pleased to meet you."

Edna: "The feeling is mutual."

Then Edna rides her bicycle out of the town square as Emmett says,

Emmett: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Johnny: "Ah, you worry too much, Emmett."

Mary: "Now all that's left to do is to serve the subpoena to Arthur Test, and we're off to build that rocket-powered drill."

Emmett: "And get my patent!"

Johnny: "Uh, right. Your, uh, patent…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Serving Arthur a Subpoena

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 5: Serving Arthur a Subpoena

Johnny was now trying to think of how they were going to find Arthur Test, and serve him the subpoena so that Emmett will be able to get off work from the court house. He walks up to Emmett as he was standing near the bench in the court yard hi sisters were sitting on, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Emmett?"

Emmett: "Yes?"

Johnny: "Do you have to deliver a lot of subpoenas?"

Emmett: "Father's always sending me out to do these dirty jobs. He wants to expose me to different kinds of people. All he's exposed me to is a lot of new curse words."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, if being a law clerk is such dirty work, why don't you just say no, and quit?"

Emmett: "Look, what's the worst thing that can happen to me on this job?"

Johnny: "Well, for one thing, you could get shot."

Emmett: "…Yeah, well, believe me, that's nothing compared to what I'll get if I mouth off to my Pop."

Johnny: "Whatever. Anyway, some of the guys at the patent office were wondering what made you think of a rocket-powered drill in the first place?"

Emmett: "Ah, that'd be 'Journey to the Center of the Earth', by Jules Verne. It was… a revelation!"

Johnny: "Right, that's what we thought. Have you read 'The Time Machine'?"

Emmett: "H.G. Wells? Not yet, but it's on my list."

Johnny: "Oh. By the way, is this subpoena really for Arthur Test?"

Emmett: "Yes. Have you seen him?"

Johnny: "We saw him at the Soup Kitchen for a minute, but I think he's gone into hiding somewhere. Any idea where he is?"

Emmett: "Not a jot. If only we had a way of tracking him."

Johnny: "Hmm… I think I know how we can do that. If it works, we'll have that subpoena delivered in no time. And my name isn't-"

Emmett: "Michael Corleone!"

Johnny: "Uh, yyyeah…"

Johnny remembers that he still has Arthur's hat, walks up to Einstein and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Einy, how are ya?"

Emmett: "Einy?"

Mary: "Yeah. It's short for Einstein."

Emmett: "Einstein! Of Course! Because he was a patent officer just like you guys!"

Johnny: "Uh, right, exactly." (Pets Einstein)

Emmett: "Handsome dog. He belongs to you?"

Johnny: "No, he's _your_, uh, um, typical neighborhood stray."

Emmett: "Theorize, Einstein. Can you theorize for me?"

Johnny: "Uh, he'll have to do that later." (Takes out Arthur's hat) "Hey, Einy, can you find the guy that belongs to this hat?"

Einstein sniffs the hat for a second, and runs off to find Arthur.

Emmett: "Where's he going?"

Susan: "Only one way to find out."

The teens followed Einstein outside the town square, and to an apartment that was in between two stores, and Johnny realizes it was the same one that old Edna lives in in 1986, and says,

Johnny: "Huh, that was convenient."

Then Johnny pushes the buzzer, Arthur opens the window, and says,

Arthur: "Yeah? Who is it?"

Emmett: "Look, it's Test!"

Susan: "Sh, we know!"

The teens walked to where Arthur can see them, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, Arthur! Can you come down here for a sec?"

Arthur: "Do I know you?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, but… We represent the law."

Mary: "You don't want to go against the law, do you, Mr. Test?"

Arthur: "No… but I don't want to go against Kid Tannen either. And he ordered me to stay here until he gives the word. Sorry, some other time." (Closes window)

Emmett: "Doesn't look like he's willing to cooperate with us."

Johnny: "Great. Now what?"

Susan: "Well, he said he won't come down unless Kid Tannen says so, but we have no idea how long that'll be, and I doubt he'll tell him to come down just for us."

Johnny: "Well, there's gotta be something we can do. Hey, what if we tried using this?" (Takes out tape recorder)

Mary: "Hmm… I suppose it could work, but how do you plan on getting Tannen to cooperate?"

Johnny: "Uh, I don't know. But I'll figure something out."

Mary: "We're sure that you will, little brother."

But then Emmett notices the tape recorder, and says,

Emmett: "What's that?"

Susan: "Huh? Oh, it's uh, something we're looking at in the patent office."

Emmett: "What's it do?"

Mary: "Well, uh, it uh, simply records voices."

Emmett: "Amazing! A portable audio recording studio! How does it work?"

Johnny: "Sorry, it's uh, patent pending." (Puts tape recorder in pocket)

Emmett: "I understand."

Then the teens head back to the town square, Johnny notices Kid and Matches coming out of the shoeshine store, he walks toward them, and Kid says,

Kid: "Well, well, look who's back! They say rats always return to the scene of the sinking ship."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, you're not still mad, are ya?"

Kid: "Get him, Matches!"

Johnny: "I'll take that as a yes!"

Kid started chasing Johnny, he leaps over the fence of the court yard, Kid heads to the right to go after him, and Johnny was heading to the direction of the court house while passing Mary and Emmett, but then he sees Matches was about to cut him off, and then Johnny runs toward the gazebo, and climbs to the top of it, staying out of Kid's and Matches's reach.

Kid: "Come down from there, you son of a bitch! Right now! That's an order! Don't make me angry, schmucko, get down here, and face the music!"

Then Johnny takes out his tape recorder, presses "Record", and Kid shouts,

Kid: "What do you think you're doing up there, you scrawny little runt? Get down here right now!"

Then Johnny puts the tape recorder back in his pocket, and Kid continues shouting at him.

Kid: "You can't get away that easy! Nobody puts one over Kid Tannen, and lives to tell about it! You're dead meat, twerp! You're only making it worse for yourself! The longer you stay up there, the longer I'm gonna take evacuating your guts!"

Matches: "Eviscerating."

Kid: "That's what I said."

But then Johnny notices Einstein at the tree, and says,

Johnny: "Einstein! Help me out here!"

Then Einstein starts barking and growling at Kid and Matches, Johnny climbs down without any of them noticing, and hides behind the fence outside the court yard. Einstein heads back to the tree, and Kid and Matches see that Johnny wasn't on the gazebo anymore.

Matches: "Hey! Where'd he go?"

Kid: "You let him get away, idiot!"

Then they head back inside the shoeshine store, the twins walk up to Johnny as he comes out of hiding, and they says,

Susan: "That was close."

Mary: "Are you all right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I'm fine. And I got what we need." (Takes out tape recorder)

Kid (Recording): "What do you think you're doing up there, you scrawny little runt? Get down here right now!"

Johnny: "Hey! Who's he calling scrawny?"

Mary: "Well, good job, Johnny. Hopefully, this'll be enough for Arthur to come down."

Johnny: "Right. Let's go."

Then the teens head back to Arthur's apartment, Johnny presses the buzzer again, Arthur opens the window, and says,

Arthur: "What now?"

Then the teens walk to where Arthur can't see them, Johnny takes out his tape recorder, and presses "Play".

Kid (Recording): "What do you think you're doing up there, you scrawny little runt? Get down here right now!"

Arthur: "It's Kid! Right away, boss!"

Emmett: "I thought you said it was patent pending?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, well, desperate times call for drastic measures, right?"

Emmett: "I suppose…"

Then Arthur comes out the front door looking for Kid Tannen, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Arthur: "Uh… Where's Kid?"

Mary: "Arthur Test?"

Arthur: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Here, we got something for you." (Gives subpoena to Arthur)

Arthur: "Thanks." (Reads subpoena) "A subpoena!"

Emmett: "Ordering you to appear in court, and provide evidence in the investigation in-"

Arthur: "Kid Tannen? Take it back!"

Emmett: "You can't get rid of it, Mr. Test. Once you've been served, it's your duty to report to court at the earliest possible time. Failure to do so could lead to a warrant for your arrest."

Arthur: "Arrest? But Kid will kill me! Stupid, stupid Artie! Holy Cats! What am I gonna do?"

Emmett: "I suggest you avail yourself of the protection of the court."

Arthur: "Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh!" (Walks away)

Emmett: "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

Mary: "Yeah. More or less…"

Then the teens followed Arthur to the court house while Johnny gave him back his hat. After Arthur was inside the court house, Mary says,

Mary: "Well, we've served the subpoena to Arthur, and we've got the 190 proof grain alcohol for the fuel delivered to your home."

Susan: "And all we have to do is head over to your lab, and make that rocket-powered drill, Emmett.

Johnny: "Yeah. Uh… you _do_ have a lab, right?"

Emmett: "What kind of future patent holder would I be without a lab? Come on!" (Walks away)

Mary: "That would be a yes."

Then Johnny, Mary and Susan head to the jail window Doc was at, and they say,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Mary: "We're off to complete the rocket-powered drill."

Susan: "It won't be long till we bust you out now."

Doc: "Good." (Sees Emmett coming, gasps, hides underneath window)

Emmett: "Come on, let's go! Time waits for no man."

Then the teens run off to Emmett's lab to build the rocket-powered drill to break Doc out of jail.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Completing the Rocket Drill

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 6: Completing the Rocket Drill

A few hours later, Susan, Mary and Emmett managed to finish making a full-sized operational model of the rocket-powered drill, and created a reaction that can make the fuel. A crank that generates electricity, a pressure valve that releases gas, a tank filled with bacteria, and a vent with stoke fire and bellows, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Um, are you guys sure that this is gonna work?"

Emmett: "Don't let the ramshackle nature of my laboratory fool you. If all goes according to plan, we'll soon be in possession of the most powerful rocket fuel known to man!"

Johnny: "Um, okay. But how?"

Emmett: "It's very simple. (Turns crank) this crankshaft induces a powerful direct current into the electrolysis chamber, producing hydrogen which must be periodically released into the primary distillation barrel. (Twists gas valve) While tending to the hydrogen, (Sprinkles protein flakes in tank) we'll also need to regularly sprinkle these shredded protein flakes into this aquarium of tuber bacteria to generate the necessary nitrogen to catalyse the reaction."

Johnny: "Uh, sounds cool."

Emmett: "No, hot. Extremely hot! The temperature of the reaction must be kept at a steady 623 degrees Kelvin by carefully pumping these bellows. (Pumps bellows) Any questions?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, what was that in English?"

But then they hear Emmett's father shouting as he says,

Judge Brown: "EMMETT! Why is there a brace of drunkards gathering in our lawn?"

Emmett: "Sweet fancy Moses! It's my father!"

Johnny: "Yeah? And?"

Emmett: "And he doesn't know that I'm engaging in acts of scientific exploration in here! He thinks this where I go to pore through my law books."

Johnny: "Oh. So, what now?"

Emmett: "You two tend to the reaction, I'll try to get rid of him!"

Johnny: "Say wha? Hold on, can't we just wait till he's gone, or-"

Mary: "It's too late, the reaction's already started."

Emmett: "Don't worry, I'll try to help where I can."

Johnny: "But-"

Judge Brown: "EMMETT!"

Emmett: "Coming, Father!" (Leaves lab)

Susan: "Johnny, you handle the crank, and the pressure valve. we'll handle the bacteria and the fire."

Johnny: "Got it."

Emmett: "Father!"

Judge Brown: "Don't you 'father' me, child!"

Johnny and his sisters were listening to the words Emmett was saying as he was arguing with his father.

Emmett: "Why don't you go FEED the ducks, father?"

Susan knew right away that he was referring to the bacteria. She sprinkled some protein flakes into the bacteria tank, and Emmett says,

Emmett: "If you don't like my performance at the court house, then FIRE me!"

Mary knew that he was referring to the fire. She pumps the bellows at the stoke fire, and Emmett says,

Emmett: "You're PRESSURING me to be something I'm not!"

Johnny knew he was referring to the pressure valve. He twists the valve three times, Emmett comes back into the lab, and says,

Emmett: "Excellent! Now twist the valve there…"

Mary twists a valve that pours some of the fuel inside a jar.

Emmett: "Great, we're about a quarter of the way home!"

Judge Brown: "EMMETT! Get back here!"

Emmett: "Oops!" (Leaves lab)

Johnny: "Geez! And I thought _our_ dad was strict."

Mary and Susan: "No kidding."

Emmett: "You don't get to control my life just because you FED and clothed me 17 years, pop!"

Susan sprinkled some protein flakes into the bacteria tank.

Emmett: "You know who invented FIRE, pop? I don't know either, but you can be damn sure it wasn't a lawyer! Father, why won't you ever listen to me?"

Mary pumped the bellows at the stoke fire.

Emmett: "Is it my fault if I don't get a SPARK out of laws and statues?"

Johnny turned the crank a few times.

Emmett: "Why won't you RELEASE me from your unattainable expectations?"

Johnny twisted the pressure valve three times.

Emmett: "I don't know what's EATING you, Father, but I wish you would go on a diet!"

Judge Brown: "Why do you keep BELLOWING like that?"

Susan sprinkles protein flakes into the bacteria tank, Emmett comes back into the lab, and says,

Emmett: "Aha! Halfway there!"

Mary lets out more of the fuel into the jar.

Judge Brown: "EMMETT!"

Emmett: "Keep up the good work, guys." (Leaves lab) "Stop getting so HOT under the collar, pop!"

Mary pumps the bellows at the stoke fire.

Emmett: "This may come as a SHOCK to you, pop, but not everyone wants to be a lawyer!"

Judge Brown: "The Von Brones have been officers of the court since God's heavenly SPARK first gave raise to men, Emmett!"

Johnny turns the crank a few times and says,

Johnny: "Von Brones?"

Mary: "Remember, Doc once said that it used to be his last name before his dad changed it."

Johnny: "Oh yeah."

Emmett: "If it weren't for scientists, men like you would still be divining the future with sheep's BLADDERS and goat gizzards!"

Judge Brown: "Are you trying to SPIN this argument to my failings?"

Johnny: "Uh, was Emmett talking about the bacteria?"

Susan: "No, he was referring to the pressure valve."

Johnny: "Oh, right."

Johnny twists the pressure valve three times.

Emmett: "What do you call a room full of lawyers trapped in a BURNING building? A good start!"

Judge Brown: "Fah! Your ancestors are SPINNING in their graves now!"

Mary pumps the bellows at the stoke fire.

Emmett: "You have no idea what kind of PRESSURE I'm under!"

Judge Brown: "PRESSURE? You're a child! You don't know anything about Pressure!"

Johnny twists the pressure valve three times.

Emmett: "Maybe I should get struck by LIGHTNING! Would that make you happy?"

Johnny turns the crank a few times.

Emmett: "

"Why should I honor your wishes? You treat me like common BACTERIA!"

Mary sprinkles some protein flakes into the bacteria tank, Emmett comes back into the lab and says,

Emmett: "Almost there!"

Mary lets out more of the fuel into the jar.

Judge Brown: "EMMETT!"

Emmett: "Coming, Father!" (Leaves lab)

Emmett started emphasizing his words faster, and Johnny and his sisters were starting to have trouble keeping up with his instructions, but they somehow managed to flawlessly do them in order.

Emmett: "Aaahh! I'm afraid we'll have to take this up later, pop! My soup's about to boil over!" (Closes door)

Judge Brown: "WHAT? This isn't over, young man!"

Emmett: "Whew!"

Then Emmett walks back into the lab while Johnny was sitting on a table in exhaustion, and says,

Johnny: "I thought it'd never end."

Mary: "Are you okay, Emmett? You and your dad sounded-"

Emmett: "It was an argument we should've had a long time ago. Anyway, I'll finish things from here."

Then Emmett pumped the bellows at the stoke fire, sprinkled protein flakes into the bacteria tank, twisted the pressure valve three times, and turned the crank until electricity bursted out of it, and he says,

Emmett: "Eureka!"

Mary twists the valve that let out the rest of the fuel.

Emmett: "Now all we gotta do is fuel up the ol' rocket-powered drill, and the three of us-"

Johnny: (Gets off table) "And my sisters and I can take it and go."

Emmett: "But don't you wanna test it first?"

Susan: "Uh, sorry, Emmett, but there's no time for that. The last train for Washington is about to leave in a few minutes."

Emmett: "Oh, right. You guys gotta get this baby down to the U.S. patent office!"

Susan: "Uh, yeah, right."

Mary: "Exactly."

Emmett: "So tell me, Michael, Susan and Mary. When can I expect to hear back from the patent office?"

Mary: "Oh, you know, in about, uh, maybe…"

Susan: "Somewhere in between, um…"

Johnny: "Probably in…"

They both saw the look of enthusiasm in Emmett's eyes, but then Johnny says,

Johnny: "(Sighs) Never."

Emmett: "What?"

Johnny: "Emmett, we're not really from the patent office."

Emmett: "I… don't understand."

Johnny: "We lied to you. We didn't want to, but it was the only way we could get you to trust us. Look, there's someone out there that's in trouble. Someone that's important to all of us. We can't tell who it is, but we need to save him, tonight. And we need your drill thingy to do it."

Then Johnny and his sisters loaded the rocket-powered drill and the jar of fuel on a wagon while Emmett was looking at a sketch of the rocket-powered drill in despair.

Mary: "We'll get it back to you. We promise."

Johnny: "Yeah, and Emmett… you're gonna be an awesome inventor one day."

Emmett didn't reply to Johnny's inspirational comment, and Johnny and his sisters were about to leave the lab with the rocket-powered drill until Emmett ran up to them and said,

Emmett: "WAIT!"

They were thinking that he was gonna want it back, but instead, he said,

Emmett: "…Keep the throttle at about eight."

Then they smiled at Emmett with his last piece of advice in mind, and left to the Porkbelly police station to save Doc.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Doc

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 7: Saving Doc

Johnny, Susan and Mary made it to the Porkbelly Police Station with the rocket-powered drill, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "We did it, Doc! We got the rocket drill! Now let's bust you outta there!"

Johnny straps on the rocket-powered drill, Susan pours the fuel inside it, and Johnny starts drilling at the wall of the jail window. But then, the newspaper that tells Doc's fate falls out of the window, and the rocket-powered drill suddenly self-destructed, which blew the teens a few feet away from the window, and they say,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Oh, so close."

Then Edna shows up at the police station on her bike, and says,

Edna: "Michael! Mary! Susan!"

Johnny: "Huh?"

Mary: "What is it?"

Edna: "You're too late!"

Susan: "What? What do you mean we're too late? Doc isn't suppose to be-"

But then they see Doc being driven away inside the back of a paddywagon.

Johnny: "Doc!"

Susan: "Where are they taking him?"

Edna: "They're moving him to another facility for safe keeping. Oh! I'd better get a quote from the police chief."

Edna goes inside the station, the teens notice the newspaper that fell out of the window, Johnny picks it up as the headlines and picture changes.

Johnny: "'Paddywagon Intercept, Suspect Slain'?"

Mary: "That means they're still after him!"

Johnny: "Oh man! Now how are we gonna save him?"

Then they see Edna's bicycle, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Edna's bike isn't gonna be fast enough to catch up with Doc."

Then Johnny sees the rocket part of the rocket-powered drill was still intact, and usable, and says,

Johnny: "Hmm, or is it?"

The twins understood what Johnny meant, and then they strapped the rocket on to the bicycle. They get on the bicycle, Mary turns on the rockets, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hang on, Doc, we're coming."

The teens were now moving at high speed on the bicycle. A few minutes later, they managed to catch up to the paddywagon as they passed a gas station, they rammed at the back of the paddywagon, and Johnny gets launched on to the back of it. Doc sees Johnny and his sisters through the window of the back doors, and says,

Doc: "Kids!"

Johnny: "Doc, they're still after you! We're gonna get you out!"

Doc: "What's that?"

Johnny: "I said that they're still after you-"

Doc: "Never mind! Never mind! Get me outta here, then we'll talk later!"

Johnny: "I'm on it!"

Then Johnny climbs to the left of the paddywagon but then he sees that there was a spare tire in the way, making it impossible to get to the front window. He looks at Susan and Mary while they were still on the bike, and says,

Johnny: " Susan !Mary!"

Mary and Susan: "What?"

Johnny: "I can't get through here! There's a big tire in the way!"

Susan: "There should toolbox on the other side of the paddywagon!"

Johnny: "Right, got it! Wish me luck!"

Mary: "Be careful, Johnny!"

Then Johnny climbs to the other side, finds the toolbox, opens it, and says,

Johnny: "A tire iron!" (Puts tire iron in pocket) "Shbingo!"

Then Johnny looked to see who the driver was, and it turned out to be Kid Tannen.

Johnny: "What the-! What's _he_ doing here?" (Sees keys on dashboard) "There're the keys! Aw, but the window's shut tight!"

Then Johnny looks at Doc through the rear window, and says,

Johnny: "Doc, I found the keys, but they're on the dashboard! I don't think I can reach them!"

Doc: "You need a protraction appurtence!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "A reach extender!"

Johnny: "Oh! Why didn't you say so?"

Johnny sees an antenna on the top of the paddywagon, takes it off and says,

Johnny: "This oughta work." (Puts antenna in pocket) "Doc, it's Kid Tannen! He's the one driving the truck!"

Doc: "Kid Tannen? That explains a lot!"

Johnny: "You can say that again! Don't worry, Doc, we'll get you out!"

Doc: "Be careful, Johnny!"

Johnny: "Will do! I'll be right back!"

Doc: "I'll wait right here!"

Then Johnny climbs back to the other side of the paddywagon, takes out the tire iron, loosens the spare tire, and he drops the tire iron as he tries to catch the tire as it fell off the paddywagon, but then he took off the hubcap from the tire, and said,

Johnny: "Better hold on to this." (Puts hubcap in pocket)

Johnny then climbs to the front window, takes out the antenna, and tries to reach for the keys through the window, but nearly gets spotted by Kid Tannen. He looks at Doc through the rear window, and says,

Johnny: "Doc, I need a distraction to get the keys!"

Doc: "Leave it to me! Hey! Hey, driver!"

Kid opens the peep hole to the back of the paddywagon, and Doc starts making many complaints at him as the keys slide near to the window Johnny was at, and he tries reaching for the keys again with the antenna. When Johnny got the antenna through the key ring, he slides the to his hand, drops the antenna, catches the keys, and says,

Johnny: "Shbingo!"

Kid: (Sees Johnny) "You!"

Johnny: "Uh-Oh!"

Kid punches Johnny, which caused him to swing to the side of paddywagon, and was about to fall overboard.

Johnny: "Waaahh!"

Mary and Susan: "Johnny!"

But Doc manages to grab Johnny by the back of his jacket collar, and pulled him into safety.

Johnny: "Aw man. Thanks, Doc! I guess that's why they used to call you 'The Streak'!"

Doc: "How did you know that?"

Johnny: "We have our sources."

Then Johnny climbs to the back doors of the paddywagon and says,

Johnny: "Well, here goes nothing, Doc!"

Johnny unlocks the doors, opens them, and gets tossed back on to the bicycle with Susan and Mary.

Doc: "Kids!"

Then the paddywagon hits a bump in the road, which caused Doc to fall off the paddywagon and grabbed on to the handle bars of the bicycle while his ankles were locked on to shackles. Kid opens the peep hole to see what was going, and then he takes out his revolver, and aims it at Doc and the teens.

Mary: "You gotta be kidding me!"

He starts firing at them, but keeps missing them with every shot.

Johnny: "How many bullets does he got in that thing?"

Then Johnny remembers the hubcap he got from the tire he loosened, takes it out of his pocket, and throws it at Kid's hand, which caused him to drop his gun.

Kid: "Ow!" (Closes peep hole) "Son of a bitch!"

Susan: "Nice one, Johnny!"

Johnny: "Thanks! You doing okay, Doc?"

Doc: "Hanging in there…"

Johnny: "Yeah, well, lucky he's a lousy shot, huh?"

Doc: "Better get that gun before our luck runs out!"

Johnny: "Right!"

Johnny climbs over Doc to get inside the paddywagon, picks up the gun, and says,

Johnny: "Geez! A guy can get hurt with these things."

Then he aims the gun at the shackles that keeping Doc from leaving the paddywagon, fires it, and Doc was about to fall on to the road, but Johnny grabbed his ankles, and hanging in mid-air with Doc.

Doc: "This is a rescue?"

Johnny: "Well, that's the idea, yeah. Uh… Susan! Mary!"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Hit the throttle!"

Mary: "What? Oh!"

Mary turns the throttle all the way up, they get launched inside the paddywagon, which caused Kid to lose control of it, and as it got driven off the road, Doc and the teens got on the bicycle, and launched themselves in the air with the help of the rockets, and Kid was about to crashed into a manure truck, and shouted,

Kid: "Oh, Shiiiiit!"

Doc and the teens crash-landed behind the billboard where the Delorean was hidden. Johnny, Susan and Mary got up from the grass, and said,

Johnny: "Wow, that was convenient."

Mary: "Yeah."

They see Doc standing up from the grass, walked towards him and said,

Johnny: "Are you okay, Doc?"

Doc: "I'm fine. But I wonder what sorts of bizarre repercussions my younger self's invention of a flying bicycle will have on the timeline."

And then, the rockets suddenly exploded.

Susan: "Did you know that was gonna happen?"

Doc: "I had a suspicion. I never could keep those rockets from exploding." (Walks toward Delorean)

Johnny: "So, what happens now?"

Doc: (Opens door to Delorean) "Now we get back to 1986 before our interactions in the past inevitably cascade into a calamitous future!"

But then, Mary and Susan started holding their stomach in pain as Doc says,

Doc: "Where did you two leave Einstein?"

The twins lean against the Delorean.

Susan: "Guys?"

Doc: "He's not in the pound, is he?"

Mary and Susan look at their hands as they were beginning hand fading out, and says,

Mary: "No, but we've got bigger problems at hand right now…"

Johnny and Doc both saw them was fading out; Johnny looked at his hands for a second to see if he was also fading out, looks at his sisters again, and Doc says,

Doc: "Great Scott!"

**END OF EPISODE I  
>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Back in Time

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

**EPISODE II: GET TANNEN**

Chapter 8: Back in Time

Saturday  
>June 13<br>1931

Johnny, Susan, Mary and Doc were behind the billboard where the Delorean was hidden, and the twins were fading out, which was causing them to feel intense pain. Johnny walked over to his older sisters, and said,

Johnny: "Susan! Mary! Aw man! Doc, why is this happening?"

Doc: "I don't know. Unless…" Ah, tomorrow's newspaper! Did either of you bring it with you?"

Johnny: "Yeah." (Takes out newspaper, hands it to Doc)

Doc: "'Local Accountant Beaten, Left for Dead'?"

Johnny: "Say wha? Accountant?"

Doc: "'Local accountant, Arthur Test, was severely beaten and left for dead on the steps of the Porkbelly court house last night'!"

Johnny: "They're gonna kill Grandpa?"

Doc: "Tannen's goons, no doubt. Probably in retaliation for Arthur answering that subpoena you kids delivered."

Susan: "What do we do, Doc?"

Doc: "I'm not sure what we can do. According to this, your grandfather was dumped on the doorsteps of the court house five minutes ago."

Then Johnny takes out a picture he had of Hubert, and sees that half of his head was already gone.

Johnny: "Dad's picture! He's disappearing!"

Mary: "That's the timestream catching up with our grandpa's fatal wounds. Agh!"

Doc: "Which means, your father will never be born, and neither will you kids! Unless…"

They all looked at the Delorean, and they all had the same idea in mind. Go back in time, and stop Kid Tannen and his goons from killing Arthur. Doc gets in the driver seat, turns on the time circuits, and says,

Doc: "Where did you two last see your grandfather?"

Mary: "Agh, four o'clock, going inside the court house."

Doc: "Let's give him enough time to make his deposition." (Types in June 13th, 1931, 4:45 PM)

Then Mary and Susan stopped fading out for the moment, and was no longer in any pain.

Johnny: "Yeah."

Johnny, Susan and Mary walked to the back of the Delorean as Doc says,

Doc: "We'll have to be careful not to run into ourselves."

Mary: "That shouldn't be a problem in your case, Doc."

Susan: "Yeah, you were in jail the whole time."

Johnny refilled the Mr. Fusion with some junk, and Doc says,

Doc: "All right, let's get moving before the police find us."

But then, a cop walks up to Doc while holding him at gunpoint, and says,

Cop: "Freeze!"

Doc: "Aah!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Whoa!"

Johnny and his sisters duck behind the rear bumper of the Delorean to avoid being seen.

Cop: "Step out of the car with your hands up!"

Doc did as the cop said, and Johnny whispers,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Way to jinx it, Doc."

Cop: "Well, looks like I caught me a fugitive. Carl Sagan, the speakeasy arsonist."

Doc: "_Alleged_ speakeasy arsonist, if you don't mind."

Johnny: (Whispering): "What do we do now?"

Mary: (Whispering) "Same plan; get in the Delorean, and go back in time to rescue our grandpa. We just have to do it without the cop knowing we're here right now."

The twins groan in pain.

Susan: (Whispering) "And we better work fast before we're completely erased from the timestream."

Johnny: (Whispering) "Right."

Then the teens crawled to the passenger side, and the cop says,

Cop: "What was that?"

Doc: "What was what?"

Johnny: (Whispering): "Darn it!"

Cop: "I heard something back there."

Doc: "I think you're mistaken, officer."

Then the cop looked around the Delorean for a second, and walked towards the rear bumper while forcing Doc to walk backwards to the rear bumper. Then the teens crawled all the way to the open driver's door, Johnny climbed in the driver's seat, and tried to turn on the engine, and then he says,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Huh?"

Mary: (Whispering) "What's wrong?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "The keys aren't here."

Then he searches the inside of the Delorean, but still couldn't find them. Then he gets out of the Delorean, and remains crouched down to avoid being seen, and says,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Geez, Doc, you could've left the keys _inside_ the car?"

Cop: "What the heck kind of buggy is that?"

Then the teens see Doc dropping the keys behind him as he says,

Doc: "Stay back! It's a prototype, still untested. Liable to blow up at any moment. Or SUDDENLY TAKE OFF WITHOUT WARNING!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Working on it, Doc."

Cop: "That so? Wait, there it is again!"

Doc: "I think the night air is playing tricks on you, officer."

Then the cop walked towards the passenger side while forcing Doc to walk backwards to the passenger side. Then the teens crawled back to the rear bumper, Johnny sees where Doc dropped the keys to the Delorean, and picks them up saying,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Shwingo." (Puts keys in pocket)

Then they crawled back to the driver's side, and Johnny climbs into the seat again as the cop says,

Cop: "Now I'm sure something's back there."

Johnny puts the keys in the ignition, turns on the engine, and Susan and Mary shuts the door as Johnny slams his foot on the gas pedal. He drives the Delorean to the front of the billboard with the cop chasing him, and says,

Johnny: "Guys!"

Doc: "Go! Save your grandfather!" We'll be fine until you get back!"

Johnny: "Sure thing, guys." (Shifts gears) "I'll be back in a flash!"

Then Johnny accelerates the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour as the cop was running after it, and then the Delorean disappears into the past, and the cop was completely stunned to see the car had vanished down the road, and said,

Cop: "What was that?"

Meanwhile, Johnny had driven the Delorean back into town, hides it in an alley, and ran all the way to the town square.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescuing Arthur

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 9: Rescuing Arthur

Johnny makes it to the court yard, looks at the clock on the clock tower, and says,

Johnny: "Okay, 4:55. Grandpa's gotta be still in the court house somewhere, telling the D.A. what he knows about Kid."

Then he spots Arthur at one of the windows at the court house, he tries running to the court house saying,

Johnny: "Yes! He's still in there! If I could just get to him before-"

Edna: "Mr. Corleone!"

Johnny: "Argh, before _that_ happens."

Edna: "I was wondering if I could do a little follow-up interview with you about the plight of poor Mr. Sagan. My sources indicate that Judge Brown will be setting him free tomorrow."

Johnny: "Yeah, I don't think so."

Edna: "What's that?"

Johnny: "Never mind. Look, can we do this later? I'm in a hurry to get to the court house."

Edna: "Really? Why?"

Johnny: "Well, my Grandpa, uhh… forgot his medicine… and I need to get it to him right away."

Edna: "Oh. Well then, carry on." (Walks away) "And do put that vicious dog of yours on a leash, will you? We have laws for that sort of thing, you know."

Johnny: (Walks toward court house) "Uh-huh, yeah, yeah, sure, the law, whatever. D'ahh!"

Johnny saw Emmett, Einstein, Susan, Mary and his other self at the front doors of the court house, and dives head-first next to the tree in the court yard. As soon as he stands up and hides himself behind the tree to avoid being spotted, he starts feeling the pain of fading out, and saw through himself for a few seconds.

Johnny: "(Groans) Aw man, now _I'm_ fading out! (Sighs) Come on, other me, young Doc and big sisters. Quit talking, and get to Emmett's lab already!"

But then, Einstein caught whiff of Johnny's scent, and runs to the court yard.

Johnny: "Oh no."

Einstein sees the Johnny hiding behind the tree, and the Johnny at the court house notices Einstein at the court yard, and says,

Johnny's other self: "Einstein? What's the matter, boy?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Einy! Go away!"

But Einstein did the opposite, and runs at him while picking up a stick along the way.

Johnny: (Smacks self on forehead) "Darn it!"

Then Einstein drops the stick near Johnny, and he says,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Get out of here, Einy! You're gonna give me away!"

Mary: "Einstein!"

Susan: "Come here, boy!"

Johnny's other self: "I'll go get him." (Runs to Einstein)

Johnny tries to remain in the opposite direction of his other self behind the tree to stay hidden.

Johnny's other self: "What is it, Einy? Do you smell a squirrel, or something?" (Walks behind tree)

Johnny: (Whispering) "Or something. Hang on, Artie. I'll be right there. Hmm… You wanting to play fetch Einy?" (Picks up stick) "All right, let's play."

Then Johnny sees Edna by the gazebo, and since Einstein doesn't seem to like Edna very much, he decides to use it to his advantage.

Johnny: (Whispering) "Einy, fetch!" (Throws stick near Edna)

Einstein goes to fetch the stick, but then his attention turns over to Edna.

Edna: "You!"

Johnny's other self: "Einy?" (Sees Einstein running towards Edna) "Uh-oh!"

Einstein starts growling and barking at Edna again as she shouts,

Edna: "Ahh! Get this mangy animal away from me!"

Then Johnny's other self runs toward Einstein with Susan and Mary joining in as they say,

Johnny's other self: "Come on, Einstein, take it easy!"

Mary: "Get away from the nice lady, Einy!"

Edna: "My shoes!"

Susan: "What's the matter with you?"

Johnny's other self: "Einstein, stop!"

Edna: "Noooo!"

Then Edna runs out of the court yard with Einstein chasing after her, Susan and Mary and the other Johnny were trying to catch up with them.

Johnny: "Good boy, Einy." (Runs to court house) "Now to get to Artie in the court house before Tannen's guys- (Stops running) Ow, argh!"

Then Johnny sees a guy wearing a gray suit and glasses, named Zane, noticing Arthur in the court house, and Johnny figured that he was one of Kid's goons, and had to hurry to court house more than ever now. But just when he made it out of the court yard, he runs into Emmett as he says,

Emmett: "Hey."

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming. Uh, hey, Emmett."

Emmett: "According to my calculations, the rotary engine for a full-scale rocket drill will require 1.21 kilowatts of power." (Turns around) "Can you get your sisters to check over my work to make sure-"

Emmett turns around again to see that Johnny looked like he was in pain for some reason, and says,

Emmett: "Are you all right?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I just need to get to Artie real quick."

Emmett: "Why?"

Johnny: "Because, uhh… well, he might be heading for an accident, and-"

Emmett: "Arthur Test may not be the most coordinated fellow around, but I'm sure he can walk up a flight of stairs."

Johnny: "Uh, that's not what I-"

Emmett: (Walks a few feet away) "Come on, shouldn't we be getting on with our work? We're on a strict deadline, right?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, you go ahead and start without me. Just head on over to your place and forget we ever had this conversation, okay?"

Emmett: "Huh?"

But then he sees Mary, Susan and his other self coming their way around the court yard, and says,

Johnny: "Oh, this is bad! Uh, hey, Emmett! What the hell is that?"

Emmett: (Looks to the right) "What's what?"

Johnny hides behind the bricked fence of the court yard to avoid being seen as Johnny's other self and sisters as they walk up to Emmett.

Johnny's other self: "Um, who were you talking to?"

Emmett: "I'm talking to you."

Susan: "No, he meant before, while we were walking towards you."

Emmett: "I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just asking your brother if he could ask the both of you to check my equations for the rocket-powered drill."

Johnny's other self: "What? When did you-? (Sighs) Never mind. Let's just get to your lab."

Emmett: "Follow me."

After they all left, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whew, I thought I was never gonna leave. At least I can get to Artie now."

Then Johnny runs straight inside the court house, but when he did, Arthur walks out of the court house, walking past Johnny.

Johnny: "Huh? Hey, what the-" (Exits court house) "You've got to get outta here! You're in big trouble!"

Arthur: "What do you mean I'm in trouble?"

Johnny: "No time to explain, Gran- uh, I mean, Artie. Look, just head to the police station, and don't come out until-"

But then, Matches, and Zane were walking up the steps of the court house saying,

Matches: "Artie Test. Just the guy we're looking for."

Johnny: "Oh, so close."

Arthur: "Heyyy, fellas…"

Johnny: "RUN, ARTIE!"

Arthur tries to get away from Matches and Zane as they chased after him, and Cueball whacked Johnny in the back of the head with a spoon, and he was knocked out for few seconds. When Johnny got up from the floor, he says,

Johnny: "Grandpa?" (Groans) "Oh man, I better find out where they'd gone before I lose their trail."

Then he spots Zane going into the Soup Kitchen, and rushes over to it. He hides behind a corner as he sees Arthur and Kid's thugs saying,

Cueball: "Looks clear."

Matches: "All right, Test. Let's go see the boss."

They all head to the alley behind the soup kitchen, and Johnny follows them without being noticed. He hides behind another corner in a hallway to the backdoor of a building behind the Soup Kitchen as Arthur, Matches and Cueball stopped in front of a door, and Kid Tannen comes out of it with a girl in a purple dress, named Trixie Trotter, and says,

Kid: "Artie! How's my favorite accountant doing?"

Arthur: "Oh, I've been better."

Kid: "I'm so sorry to hear that, Test. Trixie! Take a powder, doll. We've got business to discuss."

Trixie: "Kayo. You boys play nice now. Nice to see you again, Artie."

Arthur: "You too, Ms. Trotter."

Kid: "Yeah, yeah, We're all happy as clams. Now scram!"

Johnny watches Trixie leave the alley, and he had no idea who she was, and yet his grandfather seemed to be acquainted with her. Then he sees Kid and his thugs surrounding Arthur, thinking that they were gonna kill him right on the spot. But then Kid nods at Cueball, he pours chloroform on a rag, and used it to knock Arthur unconscious, and was carrying his now motionless body.

Kid: "Are you guys stupid? What are you thinking, bringing this fish food to my doorstep?"

Cueball: "We just thought-"

Kid: "That was your first mistake. Thinking. Look at me, do you ever catch me thinking? Huh"

Matches: "Uhh…"

Kid: "Don't answer that. Look, just drag him inside, find out what he told the D.A., then get rid of him!"

Cueball: "I think we can handle that."

Kid: "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I've got an arsonist to snuff out." (Walks away) "And will one of you slobs start hauling these crates in?"

Matches: "We're on it, Kid."

After Matches and Cueball dragged Arthur inside the door Kid came out of, Johnny comes out of hiding, and says,

Johnny: "Okay, now I just gotta deal with Tannen's- g'aghh!"

Johnny's fading was getting worse. He checks the picture of Hubert again, and his head was completely gone. He puts it back in his pocket, and says,

Johnny: "I've gotta get in there now! I doubt they'll let me in through the front door, so I'll have to try another way. Hey, maybe I can fit into one of these boxes." (Walks to medium-size crate, looks at shipping label) "'Contents: One-Winged Goddess'. A winged goddess? Never heard of those before."

Then Johnny opens the crate, and a statue falls out, breaking into several pieces.

Johnny: "Whoops!"

He picks up the shattered statue pieces, hides them behind the junk in the alley, crawls inside the crate, and says,

Johnny: "Wow, that was convenient. I hope this works." (Closes crate)

Then Cueball comes out of the door muttering to himself saying,

Cueball: "Get the crates, Cueball. Stir the soup, Cueball. Clean out the blood stains, Cueball. I'm not a gangster, I'm a freakin' butler! Now which one of you guys goes in first?" (Picks up medium-size crate) "Geez, for a gal with no arms, you sure is heavy!"

Johnny didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was being taken into the place where Arthur was in. After a while, Cueball had dropped the crate that Johnny was in, and said,

Cueball: "Oops!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Ow, that hurt!"

Matches: "Do you mind? I'm trying to conduct a professional interrogation over here."

Cueball: "Where should I put this?"

Matches: "Just shove it behind the bar."

Cueball: (Muttering to self) "I'll just shove _you_ behind the bar."

The word "bar" gave Johnny a hint of where he was. He was now inside Kid Tannen's new speakeasy. He takes a peek outside the crate, and he sees that the speakeasy seemed like it was only half-finished, and Matches was trying to slap Arthur awake while he was tied up on a chair since he was still knocked out from the chloroform Cueball used on him. Matches slapped him so hard, Arthur's hat fell off, and he says,

Matches: "Come on, Artie! Geez, how much chloroform'd you put on that rag anyway?"

Cueball: "Why?"

Matches: "Cause I'm having a hard time bringing sleeping beauty here around."

Arthur: (Groggily) "Uhhh…"

Cueball: "Lemme see."

Johnny sees Cueball putting the bottle of chloroform on the bar counter, and figured that it could be useful somehow. Then he sees Cueball shouting at Arthur saying,

Cueball: "Hey, Artie! We got a few questions about you and the D.A.!"

Arthur: (Groggily) "D.A.… Day, D, E, Deee? (Snoring)"

Then Johnny climbs out of the crate, and crawls to the back of the counter without being noticed.

Matches: "You see what I'm workin' with here?"

Cueball notices that Zane was sleeping on the counter, and said,

Cueball: "Seems to be catching."

Matches: "Zane! Wake up!"

Zane: "Huh? Uhh, sorry, boss. This stupid cold's got me wiped-out. Ah-choo!"

Matches: "Well, tried to stay awake long enough to finish that poster, will ya? We got a club to open in a few days! And turn off that sign, would ya?"

Zane flipped a switch that turned off a sign that says, "El Kid", and then sits near a bar stool to resume painting a poster of Trixie, Cueball starts playing on a piano, Matches turns on an interrogation light over Arthur's head, and keeps trying to wake Arthur up.

Matches: "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Arthur: "(Snoring)"

Matches: "Ugh, think there's a way we can get Rip Van Winkle here into talking in his sleep?"

Cueball: "Hey, I sleep talked once. That's how I ended up married to Mildred."

Matches: "Remind me to sleep-slap you later tonight!"

Then Johnny looks over the counter, sees the bottle of chloroform, and takes it without any of the goons noticing. The stench of the chloroform got to Johnny's nose, and says,

Johnny: (Whispering) "(Sniffs) Whoo! Man, it's no wonder Grandpa's so out of it. This stuff reeks! Hmm… not much left in this thing. Probably only enough to knock out one of them."

Then Johnny notices the ink bottle that Zane was currently using to paint the picture, and pours what was left in the chloroform bottle inside the ink bottle while Zane wasn't looking. When Zane dipped his brush inside the bottle, and tries to keep painting, the stench of the chloroform was getting to him as he said,

Zane: "Oh, hey, guys, I don't feel so…" (Falls asleep on counter)

Matches: "Zane! Wake up, ya lazy bum!"

Cueball: "Must've been the cold."

Matches: "Cold, my eye! He's been dipping into the inventory."

Arthur: (Groggily) "Da inventory!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "One dork down, two to go."

Cueball: "Shouldn't Kid be back by now? How long's it take to stroll next door and pop a jailbird?"

Matches: "Didn't you hear? Change of plans."

Cueball: "Huh?"

Matches: "Word on the street is Sagan's workin' on some kinda jailbreak, so the cops are movin' him up to the State Pen tonight. Kid's gonna head em off at the pass."

Cueball: "Why don't people tell me these things?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Ah, shoot! No wonder Kid was the one driving that paddywagon! They must've noticed Doc was up to something every time we went to see him at the jail window."

Matches: "Come on, Artie! Wake up! You're sleeping your life away! Literally!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Well, whatevs. I better hurry and get rid of these dorks before Artie wakes up, and I disappear."

Then Johnny looks over the counter again, and notices a sheet of paper with words on it that says,

"What do I spy with my little eye?

I spy a dry guy.

Do you know what's down below?  
><span>Low<span>lifes and Vermin.

Why should I let you in?  
><span>In<span> case I get thirsty."

Johnny: (Whispering) "(Takes sheet of paper) What's this, some kind of riddle or something? (Put's paper in pocket) I hate riddles."

Arthur: (Groggily) "Eggs over-easy… and raisin toast. (Snoring)"

Matches: "Test? Test! Ah, great."

Johnny: (Whispering) "It's a lil late for breakfast, Grandpa." (Sees switch underneath counter) "Huh? What's this do?"

As soon as Johnny flips the switch, the alcohol shelves behind the bar counter go up, revealing an ice cream counter behind it with a sign that reads, "Kid's Ice Cream" above it, the poker table in the half-finished speakeasy folded up, and a curtain closes between Matches and Arthur, which made the room seem like it was an ice cream parlor.

Matches: "Hey!"

Cueball: "Hey!"

Matches: "What was that?"

Cueball: "Must be some wiring problems with the emergency button."

Then Matches walks over to the counter, and reaches over it to flip the switch back, but Johnny does it for him, and the room goes back to looking like a speakeasy, and a bottle of whiskey falls off the shelf, lands near Johnny, and Matches walks back to Arthur. Then Johnny remembered why Matches told Zane to turn off the "El Kid" sign before he turned on the interrogation light, and turned it back on, which shorted out both the sign, and the light.

Arthur: (Groggily) "Nighty-night."

Matches: "What the-"

Cueball: "I think we blew a fuse."

Matches: "Well, go up to the soup kitchen and get a new one."

Cueball: "Why me?"

Matches: "You'd rather hang around and talk to _this_ guy, huh?"

Arthur: (Groggily singing) "Happy days are here again…"

Cueball: "Yeah, I'll just get that fuse."

Then Cueball uses the lift to go up into the Soup Kitchen, and Johnny whispers,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Oh yeah, only one dork left."

Then Johnny flips the emergency switch again, the room changes to an ice cream parlor, Matches walks back to the counter, and reaches over it to flip the switch back. Johnny grabs the top part of the bottle of whiskey that fell near him, slowly stands up, and just when Matches managed to flip the switch, Johnny bashes the bottle on the back of Matches head, and he was now out like a light.

Arthur: (Groggily) "Bam! Right in the kisser."

Johnny was no longer fading out, or feeling any pain, he checks his picture of Hubert, and he was whole again.

Johnny: "Whew, that was close."

Arthur: (Groggily) "Uhhh…"

Johnny walks over to Arthur, and starts untying him the chair as he says,

Arthur: (Groggily) "Hey, you! Wait, do I know you?"

Johnny: "Not yet you don't."

Cueball: "Is anyone down there?"

Arthur: (Groggily picks up hat, stands up) "Whooaa… everything's spinning…"

Johnny: "Yeah, well, let's just get outta here before these dorks try to kill you."

Arthur: (Groggily) "Wait a minute, they were gonna kill me?"

Then Arthur fainted, Johnny catches him, and says,

Johnny: "Agh, yup, good to have you back, Grandpa."

Cueball: "This isn't funny, guys. Is anyone down there?"

Johnny carries Arthur out of the speakeasy, and all the way to the Delorean he hid in another alley, puts Arthur in the passenger seat, and drives all the way back to the billboard. Along the way, he sees his other self, his sisters and Doc flying by in the bicycle, and says,

Johnny: "Right on time!" (Pulls Delorean over) "Hold on, Artie, we've got ourselves a little pickup to make."

Then Johnny waited until his other self makes his escape to the past, and drives the Delorean straight towards the billboard where Doc, Susan and Mary were at. Johnny's other self disappears into the past just as the two Deloreans passed by each other, Johnny stops the Delorean near the billboard, opens the passenger door, and says,

Johnny: "Told you I'd be back in a flash. You guys need a lift?"

Mary: "We thought you'd never ask."

Doc: "Ack! What's _he_ doing here?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, about that…"

Then Doc got in the driver's seat with Johnny, Mary and Susan got in the passenger seat with Arthur, and Johnny starts driving away from the cop as he says,

Cop: "Oh, son of a…"

A few minutes later, Johnny was finishing telling his sisters and Doc how he saved Arthur.

Johnny: "…And then I brought Artie in the Delorean, and that's how we got here."

Doc: "Fascinating"

Mary: "Good work, Johnny."

Johnny: "Thanks. So, can we go home now?"

Doc: "Not yet, we still have this loose end to tie up."

Arthur: "No, don't tie me up again…"

Susan: "He's coming around."

Johnny pulls over near a bus stop, Arthur gets out of the Delorean, and Doc says,

Doc: "So please be careful. You won't be safe in Porkbelly as long as Kid Tannen remains at large."

Arthur: "Don't worry, I'm going far away from Porkbelly, and I am never coming back!"

Johnny, Mary, Susan and Doc: "NO!"

Susan: (Whispering) "He's gotta get married with Grandma!"

Doc: (Whispering) "What's her name?"

Mary: (Whispering) "Sylvia!"

Doc: "You know a woman named Sylvia?"

Arthur: "No."

Mary: "Well, she knows you."

Susan: "_Will_ know you."

Doc: "It's vitally important you two meet."

Arthur: "Oh, I get it! You want me to be part of some undercover sting operation?"

Doc: "Uhh… possibly."

Johnny: "Yeah."

Susan: "Let's go with that."

Arthur: "Are you all government agents?"

Johnny: "Yup."

Mary: "Uh-huh."

Doc: "Something like that."

Arthur: "Sure, anything for Uncle Sam." (Turns around) "I'll stay nearby, and wait for this Sylvia. But in the meantime, I'll lay low."

Doc: "Good man." (Closes door)

Arthur: (Turns around) "When Can I expect to see you-" (Sees car driving away) "again…?"

Doc: "That was a close call!"

Mary: "You can say that again."

Johnny: "Artie's gonna be home free from now on out, right?"

Doc: "You kids aren't fading out, are you?"

Mary and Susan: "Nope."

Doc: "Besides, Arthur will be completely out of danger come August 25th."

Johnny: "August 25th?"

Mary: "Of course! That's the day Biff's dad will finally be put behind bars."

Doc: "Precisely! How's that picture of your pop?"

Johnny: (Takes out picture) "Still there."

Doc: "Good." (Types in May 15th, 1986, 8:30 AM) "Let's get out of here before we accidentally elect Hoover to a second term."

Johnny accelerates the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour, lights start flashing around it, and then they disappeared back to 1986.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tannen Gang

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 10: The Tannen Gang

Johnny, Susan and Mary were back in their usual street clothes, Johnny gave Doc back his notebook, and tape recorder, and Doc drove the teens home. When Doc pulled up to the driveway of their house, they looked around it to make sure everything was exactly as they left it, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Everything looks the same to me."

Doc: "Are you sure?"

Then Johnny and the twins get out of the Delorean, and Mary says,

Mary: "No doubt about it. It says 'Test Residence' on the mailbox."

Johnny: "Yeah. Hey, Doc, why don't you wanna come in, and hang out for a while? You can do some sciencey stuff with Susan and Mary again like old times, and show Dad that you really are still around."

Doc: "I'd love to Johnny, but-"

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I know. You gotta go. You got a life to live, and kids to raise, and stuff."

Doc: "No, I've gotta go to the bank, and stop that estate sale you two told me about."

Johnny: "Oh! Yeah."

Doc: "You kids go find your pop. I'll be back within the hour."

Susan: "Will do."

Mary: "Bye, Doc."

Johnny: (Closes Delorean) "See ya."

Then Doc drives the Delorean out of the driveway, and to the bank. Johnny walks toward the gate to the backyard.

Susan: "Hold on, Johnny."

Johnny: "What?"

Mary: "Let's _all_ try the front door. You know, just in case."

Johnny: "Oh, right."

They walked towards the front door, and then they noticed something new hanging near their door.

Johnny: "Did you guys install a bug zapper before we left?"

Susan: "No. We never needed to before."

Mary: "That's weird."

Then Johnny tries to unlock the door to get inside, but his key wasn't working. The twins try to unlock it, but their key wasn't working either. So Johnny knocks on the door, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, hello? Is anyone there? Something's wrong with our keys."

Hubert: "Please, not now. Give me until tomorrow, will ya?"

Johnny: "Huh? Dad, it's just me, Johnny. Can you open the door?"

Hubert: "Johnny? But- No, that's impossible! Johnny got ran out of town."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Mary: "Oh, this is bad."

Johnny: "Dad, you just saw me last night! You know, at Doc's place, with Susan and Mary, and the Delorean-"

Hubert: "This is a trick. It has to be! Just go away!"

Lila: "Leave us alone! Haven't we suffered enough already?"

Susan: "Mom?"

Johnny: "Mom, it really is me! It's Johnny! And My sisters here too!"

Mary: "Mom, please, open the door!"

Susan: "What's wrong with you two?"

Lila: "Susan and Mary too? It _sounds_ like them, but… no, it can't be! It must be a trick!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "MOM!"

Lila: "Go away! Shame on you all!"

Johnny: "How are we supposed to convince you?"

Hubert: "Tell me something that only the _real_ Johnny would know."

Johnny: "Aw man, uhh… when I was 11! It was on my 11th birthday! I picked the smelliest dog in the pound, and named it Dukey!"

Hubert: "That's right. By golly, that's right!"

Lila: "Oh, my word! Honey, what are we waiting for? Let him in!"

Then they hear Hubert unlocking many locks on the other side of the front being unlocked. When Hubert unlocks the last lock, he opens the door while in a wheelchair saying,

Hubert: "Johnny!"

The teens saw Hubert in his crippled condition, and Mary and Susan covered her mouth in shock.

Mary and Susan: "(Gasps) Oh, my god!"

Johnny: "Dad? Oh no, what happened to you?"

Biff: "What do you _think_ happened, butthead?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan turned around, and saw Biff right in front of them with an aluminum bat in his hand.

Johnny: "Biff?"

Hubert shuts the door, and Biff says,

Biff: "I thought we told you to stay outta town, you flame-headed punk!"

Mary: "Whoa, hold on, Biff! Whatever's going on, I'm sure we can all work this out in a… (Sees two more guys with golf clubs appear from behind Biff) reasonable matter…"

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming. Who are those guys?"

Biff: "Ha, like you don't know Cliff and Riff."

Cliff: "What do you think we should do with him, baby bro?"

Riff: "What we should've done years ago, big bro."

Then they started ganging up on Johnny, Mary and Susan step in front of him, and says,

Susan: "Hey, back off, Biff!"

Mary: "Why don't guys go pick on someone your own-"

Biff: (Pushes Mary and Susan away to the right) "Beat it, twerps!"

Susan: "Johnny, watch out!"

Biff: "I'm gonna enjoy this, Test."

Johnny: "Whoa, wait, hold on! I'm trying to process here. What the hell did you guys do to our dad?"

Cliff: "Your dad's been in that wheelchair since before you were born, butthead!"

Biff: "And you better hope he has a spare, cause you're gonna need one in like three seconds!"

Biff tries to hit Johnny with the bat, but Johnny dodged to the left, walked backwards to the garage door, and stood on top of a milk crate, and says,

Johnny: "Let me ask you something. What did I do that'd got you guys so mad at me?"

Cliff: "You don't remember? You really lost it, Test."

Biff: "Think back. The thing with the manure truck?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, which one was it?"

Cliff tries to hit Johnny with his golf club, but Johnny jumped in the air, which caused Cliff to hit the crate instead, and it got launched at Riff.

Riff: "Hey!"

Johnny: "Just outta curiosity, since when did I get run out of Porkbelly?"

Cliff: "Two years ago. Don't you remember?"

Riff: "We made a deal that we'd go easier on your old man if you left."

Biff: "But now you're back, so the kid gloves can come off!"

Cliff tries hitting him again, but Johnny dodged to the left, stood on top of the crate again and says,

Johnny: "One quick question, how long have you guys been taking it out on my dad like this?"

Riff: "Ever since that school dance, when Hugh beat Biff to a pulp in the parking lot."

Cliff: "Haw haw haw!"

Biff: "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Riff: "Someone messes with the Tannen family, the Tannen family never lets him forget about it!"

Riff tries to hit Johnny with his golf club, but Johnny jumped in the air, which caused Riff to hit the crate instead, and it got launched at Biff.

Biff: "Ouch!"

Johnny: "One thing that I still don't get, don't you dorks have anything better to do?"

Riff: "Not really. We actually pick on lots of guys."

Biff: "It's kind of our thing."

Riff tries hitting him again, but he dodged to the left, stood on the crate again, and says,

Johnny: "Biff, you better leave right now before my dad calls the cops on you!"

Riff: "The cops? We own the cops!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Biff: "The Tannen Gang's the fifth most dangerous crime family in Porkbelly! We got connections all over the place."

Johnny: "You've gotta be kidding."

Biff: "You don't believe me?"

Then Biff takes out a golden gun, and aims it at Johnny's head.

Johnny: "D'ahh! Biff, no!"

Mary and Susan: "JOHNNY!"

Johnny had braced for the bullet, but when Biff pulled the trigger,

Biff: "Bang! Haw, haw!"

The gun only let out a small flame, which meant that is was only a lighter in the shape of a gun.

Mary and Susan: "(Relieved sigh)"

Johnny: "Huh?"

Biff: "Check it out."

Biff holds the gun up to where Johnny can read the words inscribed on it, and reads it out loud.

Johnny: "'To your family from mine, in gratitude for your continued service - J.J. Valenti'?"

Biff: (Puts lighter-gun in pocket) "That's _Don_ Valenti. Godfather of the Sacramento Mob."

Cliff: "The third most dangerous crime family in Porkbelly."

Biff tries to hit Johnny again, but Johnny dodged to the right, causing Biff to hit the bug zapper, and get electrocuted.

Biff: "Aaahh-aahh-aahh!"

Cliff and Riff: "Biff!"

They both tried to help Biff, but as soon as they touched him, they get electrocuted with him.

Biff, Cliff and Riff: "Aaahh-aahh-aahh!"

Then they fell over, and they were all unconscious. Johnny notices that Biff's lighter-gun fell out of his pocket, walks toward it and says,

Johnny: "Wow, that's one way to take care of a pest problem. Or in this case, a Tannen problem." (Puts lighter-gun in pocket)

Mary: "Johnny, are you okay?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I'm fine, but where did the Tannen Gang even come from anyway?"

Susan: "We have no idea. We should go find Doc, and-"

But then a limo appears near the Test house, and someone inside it says,

Old man: "I never should've let that floozy talk me out of rubbing out your grandfather…"

Mary and Susan: "Huh?"

Then the old man rolls down the passenger window, and it turned out to be Kid Tannen.

Johnny: "Kid?"

Old Kid: (Takes out revolver) "No one in Porkbelly messes with the Tannen family!" (Aims revolver at Johnny)

The teens had braced for the bullet to hit them, but before old Kid could pull the trigger, the Delorean had rammed at the back of the limo, Doc opens the passenger door of the Delorean, and the teens run inside it while saying,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Doc: "Kids, get in! This timeline's been compromised!"

Johnny: "Yeah, we've kinda noticed."

Mary shuts the door, and Doc flies the Delorean in the air, away from old Kid's limo while Susan says,

Susan: "Doc, can you fill us in on how we're in another alternate reality?"

Doc: "I'm not sure, but somehow, something we did back in 1931 allowed Kid Tannen to escape his date with justice! As a consequence, the Tannens have been left unchecked in Porkbelly for over 50 years!"

Doc tosses some newspaper onto Johnny's lap, he picks it up, and sees a picture of the arcade being robbed, and Mary reads the headlines out loud.

Mary: "'Tannen Gang Runs Wild'."

Johnny: "Aw man, they robbed the arcade?"

Susan: "What do we do, Doc?"

Doc: "We've gotta go back to the day Kid Tannen was supposed to be arrested, figure out what's gone wrong, and fix it. Otherwise, you kids could be forever stuck in a town owned by the Tannens!"

Johnny: "Not gonna happen, Doc! Let's do it!"

Then Doc accelerated the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour, lights flashed around it, and they all disappeared back to August 25th, 1931.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to El Kid

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 11: Welcome to El Kid

Tuesday  
>August 25<br>1931

Doc and the teens arrived at the town theater in the Delorean while it was dark. Mary, Susan and Doc get out the Delorean while Johnny stays inside it to change into the disguise outfit Doc picked out for him, and says,

Johnny: "So, guys, what's the plan this time?"

Doc: "Sometime tonight, Kid Tannen is supposed to be betrayed by his moll, a singer named Trixie Trotter."

Johnny: "That lady I saw coming out of the speakeasy?"

Doc: "Exactly. When she does, history says Tannen will be arrested by a rookie cop by the name of Danny Blakely." (Puts junk inside Mr. Fusion)

Johnny: "Blakely? Hey, you think this guy could be related to my girlfriend, Sissy Blakely?"

Susan: "Could be."

Johnny: "That was convenient."

Mary: "In any case, we somehow changed history so that neither one of these events have ever happen."

Susan: "And that's exactly why our whole family has been condemned to generations of terrorization and abuse by the hands of the Tannen crime family."

Doc: "You need to go back into Tannen's speakeasy, Johnny, find out what's the connection between these two events, and get Kid Tannen arrested."

Johnny: (Opens passenger door) "Yeah, sure, let me get my hat on, and I'm all set."

Johnny steps out of the Delorean while wearing a blue suit and neck tie, a bowler hat, dress shoes, and a fake mustache.

Johnny: "Do I really need to wear this mustache though?"

Mary: "It's vitally important that you _do_ wear it, Johnny."

Susan: "You don't want Kid Tannen to recognize you as the same troublemaker that foiled his attempt to kill Doc."

Johnny: "Why don't you guys come in with me? You know, in case I need back-up?"

Susan: "Ah, don't worry, you'll be fine."

Mary: "Besides, Doc can't be seen anywhere here in 1931 for some time now."

Doc: "Precisely. You may be easy to disguise with your nondescript features, Johnny, but ever since my daring escape from the police and the mob, my distinctive face has been plastered over every newspaper from here to Reno." (Closes passenger door)

Johnny: "My nondescript whata?"

Doc: "I'll find a safe place to hide the time machine while you girls find us a safe place to hide in." (Gets in Delorean)

Susan: "Right."

Mary: "Hey, that flophouse over there oughta do."

Susan: "Perfect. If you need any help, Johnny, you can find us there."

Mary: "Good luck, little brother."

Then Doc drives away in the Delorean, the twins head inside the motel while Johnny heads through the court yard. While walking through the court yard, Johnny sees a control console inside the gazebo, and figured that Doc's 1931 self had something to do with it. Just when Johnny was about to walk out of the court yard, he sees Edna standing by a table with pamphlets on it. Edna sees Johnny, and says,

Edna: "Pardon me, sir. From the way you're dressed, and your general aura of seediness, I can infer only one thing. You're heading for Tannen's speakeasy, am I right?"

The fact that Edna hasn't called him "Mr. Corleone" yet meant that Johnny's disguise was working, and she hasn't recognized him yet. Johnny didn't want Edna to get involved in what he was supposed to be doing, so he said,

Johnny: "Uh, no. I'm just passing by."

Edna: "At least you possess enough shame to lie about it. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to stop you, but I beg you to tarry a few more seconds and listen to my song."

Johnny: "Uh, actually, I really need to-"

Edna (Singing off-key): "Me-me-me-me-meee…" (Plays accordion)

Johnny: "Oh man, this is torture."

Edna (Singing off-key): "You say you've lost your self respect, but you should care- AAHHH!"

A car with Einstein in it suddenly crashed into the fence of the court yard near Edna, which caused her to stop singing.

Johnny: "Whew, glad that's over."

Edna: "What in heaven's name-"

Then Emmett comes running toward the car saying,

Emmett: "Sorry, Ms. Strickland. Just a little experimental prototype gone momentarily awry."

Edna: "Mr. Brown! Why is there a dog in that vehicle?"

Emmett: "Why? W-well… to advance the human conditions, of course."

Then Emmett walks toward Johnny, and he immediately saw through his disguise as he said,

Emmett: "Hello, Mike."

Edna: "Mike?… Mr. Corleone! What are you doing in that getup?"

Johnny: "Oh, uh… I'm just gonna do some undercover work inside Tannen's speakeasy."

Edna: "How exciting! You'll have to give me an exclusive some time. Right now, I've got some souls to save."

Emmett: "And _you'll_ have to get an eyeful of my newest experiment!"

Johnny: "New experiment? Wait, so you're not mad about the rocket-powered drill?"

Emmett: "Pfah, water over the bridge! I've moved on to bigger and better things!" (Walks toward control console) "Come by the gazebo when you get a chance, I'll be setting up. You won't believe what Einy and I have been up to!"

Johnny: "Sure thing, Emmett. Okay, now for that speakeasy."

Johnny heads out of the court yard, and to the alley behind the soup kitchen. He sees a guy knocking on the door, Matches opens the peep hole, and says,

Matches: "Who sent you?"

Guy: "Ulysess S. Grant."

Matches: "What did you bring me?"

Guy: "Meat and potatoes."

Matches: "What's the word?"

Guy: "Words are for wimps."

Then Matches opens the door, the guy goes in, the door closes, and Johnny recognized the words they just said because they were similar to the words on the scratch paper he got from he was trying to rescue his grandfather. He takes it out of his pocket, and places his hand on the door rail with the paper being pressed on it so that he could see it, and Matches couldn't. Johnny knocks on the door, Matches opens the peep hole, and says,

Matches: "What do I spy with my little eye?"

Johnny: (Looks at paper for a second) "I spy a dry guy."

Matches: "Do you know what's down below?"

Johnny: (Looks at paper for a second) "Lowlifes and Vermin."

Matches: "Why should I let you in?"

Johnny: (Looks at paper for a second) "In case I get thirsty."

Matches: "Welcome to El Kid, sir."

Matches closes the peep hole, Johnny quickly puts the paper back in his pocket, and says,

Johnny: (Talking to self) "Wow, that was convenient."

Matches opens the door, and Johnny goes inside while saying,

Johnny: (Talking to self) "I still hate riddles though…"

Johnny had walked down a flight of stairs, and was now inside Kid Tannen's new speakeasy. He looks around, and sees Zane drawing a picture on the bar counter, Cueball playing on the piano, and everyone else was either drinking alcohol, or playing cards. Johnny then sees Matches was suddenly standing right next to him, glaring at him, but then Kid Tannen walked up to the stage, and got everyone's attention by saying,

Kid: "Ladies and gentlemen! It's my pleasure to once again present the hottest little number this side of the Rockies. And when I say 'my pleasure', I think you all know what I'm talking about, am I right?"

Matches chuckled at Kid's joke, while Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Kid: "So let's have a big El Kid welcome for the one, the only, Trixie Trotter!"

Kid gets off the stage as the curtain goes up, and reveals Trixie who was behind the curtain with a microphone. Cueball starts playing on the piano, and Trixie starts singing one of her songs, "I Don't Care". Then a cop walks in with his tie and hat crooked. He walks by Johnny while saying,

Cop: "Outta my way, kid. I've got some sorrows to drown."

Johnny knew how to get to Trixie, but not Danny. He figured that if he was gonna get some info on him, he would have to ask the bartender, specifically, Zane.

Johnny: "Hey, bartender."

Zane: "What'll it be?"

Johnny: "Have you seen a cop named Danny Blakely? I'm looking for him."

Zane: "Then… this is your lucky night. He's sitting right next to you."

Johnny looks at the cop that was drinking some whiskey, and he realized that he was the same cop that tried to arrest Doc.

Johnny: "_That_ guy?"

Zane: "Yup. Quite a sob story that guy."

Johnny: "You mean he's been having troubles lately?"

Zane: "Oh yeah. Job troubles, dame troubles, psychiatric troubles, you name it. You get him in the right frame of mind, he'll talk your ear off about em."

Johnny: "Hmm… Get him in the right frame of mind, huh? I can do that. By the way, what's that you're drawing?"

Zane: "Another celebrity caricature."

Johnny noticed there were other caricatures hanging on the wall behind the counter, and says,

Johnny: "So then, you drew all these?"

Zane: "Prohibition ain't gonna last forever, bub. I gotta have a skill I can fall back on when all this goes away."

Johnny: "Oh. They look good, but who are those guys in that gallery of yours anyway?"

Zane: "Ahem, the caricatures hanging along the Wall of Honor commemorate those who are no longer with us, on account of having ticked off one Kid Tannen."

Johnny: "Huh? Wait, are you saying that those guys in the pictures are the guys that Kid killed?"

Zane: "Of course not! They're just a bunch of guys that Kid didn't particularly like, and that at a later date turned up dead. It's a… uh, whaddayacallit? A circumstantial coincidence. Yeah."

Johnny: "Really? Everyone on the Wall of Honor is supposed to be enemies of Kid Tannen that "accidentally" ended up dead?"

Zane: "Enemies, rivals, guys who looked at Trixie the wrong way… yeah."

Johnny: "…Yyyeah, uh-huh. Well, talk to you later."

Zane: "Next time, order a drink. This ain't no library, you know."

Johnny: (Talking to self) "The Wall of Honor, huh? More like the Wall of the Dead."

Then Johnny walks over to Danny, who had just finished another glass of whiskey. Johnny figured that Danny was probably already drunk by now, but he had to at least try to talk to him, and get him to arrest Kid.

Johnny: "Hey there, uh…"

Danny: "Blakely. Occifer Danny… Danny Blakely, Porkbelly P.D. (Hiccups) Have we met? you look mafiliar."

Johnny: "Uh, nope, can't say we have, Danny."

Danny: "Well, stranger, sit down, and have a drink on me."

Johnny: "No thanks. Anyway, are you really supposed to be drinking so much while you're on duty?"

Danny: "Probably not, but this joint ain't open when I'm _off_ duty."

Johnny: "Point taken. But don't you think you should arrest Kid Tannen?"

Danny: "For what?"

Johnny: "Well, duh! For running a speakeasy!"

Danny: "Well, I _like_ this speakeasy, so there! Besides, if I arrested him, I'd have to arrest you, and me, and everyone else in here! And that's just way too much work for one little cop like me. (Hiccups)"

Johnny: "(Groans) Whatever. Anyway, I heard that you've been having some troubles lately."

Danny: "Troubles? Buddy, nobody knows the troubles I've seen."

Johnny: "Why don't you tell me about em?"

Danny: "Do I! Do I? Yeah, I do. Listen, it all started when this car…"

But then, Trixie started singing a happy song, which made Danny feel happy.

Danny: "Whoopie!"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, what were you saying about those troubles of yours?"

Danny: "Aw, I don't wanna wallow in misery, I came here to get happy. Hallelujah!"

Johnny: "Oookay, this is officially getting me nowhere. I'll see you later, Danny."

Danny: "I'll be here."

Johnny: (Talking to self) "Seriously? I have to get _this_ guy, to arrest _Kid Tannen_? Tonight? Really, Doc?"

Then Johnny gets an idea on how to change Danny's mood. Since hearing a happy song made him happy, he would have to hear a sad song to feel sad enough to talk about his troubles. When Trixie finished singing the song, Johnny walked over to a box filled with sheet music next to Cueball, looks around to make sure no one was watching him, looks through the sheet music, and places a sheet music to a sad song in front, and leaves the box. Then Cueball places the sheet music on the piano, plays the notes on it, and Trixie starts singing a sad song, which made Danny start feeling sad. Johnny walks toward him again, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Danny."

Danny: "You!"

Johnny: "Yeah, I know, it's me again. So anyways, what were you saying about your troubles?"

Danny: "Huh? Oh, yeah. It all started on… June 14th. I was chasing down one of Tannen's boys when this uh, this car straight out of Buck Rodgers popped up outta nowhere, and ran my car off the road!"

Johnny then realizes that he was also the very same cop he ran into when he first appeared in 1931 with Mary.

Johnny: "Uh, Really? You- you don't say. (Sheepish chuckle)"

Danny: "Then later, I lost track of a witness. The poor schlub hasn't been heard from since."

Johnny: "Aw, come on, that wasn't your fault, Danny."

Danny: "And, to top it off, I somehow managed to lose custody of an 80-year-old arsonist, when not one but two of those godforsaken space cars showed up, and whisked him away!"

Johnny: "Wow, uh, that sounds… pretty much out of this world, Danny."

Danny: "That's what the chief said. Demoted me on the spot. My family sent me to a psychiatrist, cause they thought I was seeing things, and worst of all, my gal Betty left me, cause she thinks I'm a bad provider, and a headcase! (Sobbing)"

Then Johnny figured out how Danny was related to Sissy, because he was her grandfather. But now that he has been dumped by her grandmother, Sissy's existence was now on the line.

Johnny: "Wait, Betty? As in, Sissy's Grandma Betty? Uh-oh."

Danny: "(Sniffles) Uh… what?"

Johnny: "Uh, I mean, you should seriously try to get back together with Betty!"

Danny: "Aw, that ship's sailed. But the heck with her. I got a little secret that'll set me up with women twice as classy as Betty'll ever be."

Johnny: "Yeah? What's the secret?"

Danny: "I don't think I should tell you. When I'm sad like this, I don't think straight. But, listen…"

Johnny: "What?"

Danny: "I like you. You're my new best friend. (Hiccups)"

Johnny: "Uh, okay, glad to hear that. Tell you what, I'm gonna be right back, okay?"

Danny: "Sure thing, pal."

Then Johnny sees Trixie taking a break from singing, and goes to the box of sheet music again to pick out a secret song. He manages to find one, places it in front of the other sheet music and leaves the box. Cueball places the sheet music on the music on the piano, plays the notes on it, and Trixie starts singing a secret song, which made Danny feel like telling a secret to someone. Johnny walks toward him again, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Danny."

Danny: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Care to tell me that little secret of yours now? Huh?"

Danny: "Oh yeah, my _secret_. Well, you're my pal, so I can tell you, but don't let it get out."

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I promise not to tell, and blah, blah, blah. Come on, tell me."

Danny: "Well, you see, I've been working for Tannen for over a month now."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Danny: "It's true. All I gotta do is look the other way while evidence is getting destroyed, or a truck full of gin is coming across the county line, and Tannen makes sure an extra buncha bills makes their way into my pay envelope. Great deal, huh?"

Johnny: "Hmm, I guess, and- D'uh, I mean, no! No, that's not a great deal, Danny!"

Danny: "What's the problem? People need to drink, right? And as long as no one's getting hurt, why shouldn't Daniel J. Blakely make a few bucks on the action?"

Johnny: "Uh, well… what about Arthur Test? I mean, hasn't that guy been missing for two months?"

Danny: "That's true… and all signs point to a Tannen job, and… and… oh, God! I made a horrible mistake! I thought if I could get my hands on some money, that Betty'd take me back! But when she finds out what I did, she'll never even talk to me again! What have I done? (Sobbing)"

Johnny: "I guess that explains why you didn't want to arrest Tannen in the first place. You've been working for him."

Danny: "Bingo."

Johnny: "And you now know that drinking can be bad for your health, right?"

Danny: "What're you, my mother?"

Johnny: "Actually, more like, future grandson-in-law."

Danny: "What?"

Johnny: "Nothing. Look, just, pull yourself together, will ya, Danny? It'll all work out soon. Just… keep listening to the music."

Danny: "Why? None of the words help anymore."

Johnny: "Hang in there, Danny."

Danny: "Oh, God…"

Johnny (Talking to self): "I don't think Trixie's singing is gonna help me this time. Maybe if they had something that sounded inspiring in here…"

Then Johnny decides to talk to Trixie, and walks toward her as she was reading the lyrics to one of her songs on a table, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, you're Trixie Trotter, right?"

Trixie: "That's what it's says on my dressing room door. At least, it would if I _had_ a dressing room."

Johnny: "(Looks at copy of lyrics) 'I Don't Care'. Are those supposed to be lyrics to one of the songs you're singing?"

Trixie: "Yeah. I haven't memorized em yet."

Johnny: "Oh. Anyway, what's a nice looking girl like you doing hanging out with a guy like Kid Tannen?"

Trixie: "Aw, Kid ain't so bad. He just takes some-"

But then, Kid comes walking in while saying,

Kid: "Hey toots, any chance you can sing that can-can number? The really love how it shows off your… _assets_."

Trixie: "…Whatever you say, Kid."

Kid: "Haw! And quit lazing around! I ain't paying ya to yak with the drunks!" (Walks away)

Trixie: "You ain't paying me at all, you bum." (Looks at Johnny) "What were we talking about again?"

Johnny: "You were just telling me of how "Kid ain't so bad." Yeah, he seems like a _real_ charmer."

Trixie: "Yeah, I guess he _is_ a pretty crummy boyfriend. But until my insurance policy checks out, I guess I'm stuck with him."

Johnny: "Insurance polo whatnow?"

Trixie: "Policy. Look, I may not be the brightest bulb in the marquee, but even I know you don't break up with creep like Kid without something to keep him from going all crazy on you."

Johnny: "Uh, okay, so, what does this "insurance policy" got to do with Kid anyways?"

Trixie: "Are you kidding? There's only one person I trust with my secrets! But I ain't seen him in weeks."

Johnny: "Who? (Makes a surprised face, smacks self on forehead) Oh, don't tell me…"

Trixie: "Arthur Test."

Johnny: "Arthur Test. Yup, didn't see that coming."

Trixie: "You know him?"

Johnny: "Not as much as I thought I did. How do _you_ know him?"

Trixie: "Before he took a powder, Artie was tutoring me in all sorts of stuff. Etiquette, philosophy, accounting… he's a regular Renaisauce Man. He even had one of those smart guy professor pipes." (Takes out professor pipe) "See?"

Johnny: "Yeah. Hey, is it okay if I hold on to that for a while?"

Trixie: "Sure." (Gives professor pipe to Johnny) "I've been secretly working on my get-out-of-Kid card for weeks now. But Artie's the only one I trust to check my work. You can't be too careful when you're dealing with a maniac like Kid, y'know?"

Johnny: "That's true, but you can totally trust me. I mean, I don't have anything to do with Tannen. So why don't you just give whatever it is you got on Tannen to me, and-"

Trixie: "Nix on that. I ain't spilling nothing till I talk to Artie T- (Gasps, whispering) e… s… t."

Johnny: "(Groans) All right, well, if I can get Artie to come down here, and talk with you, then will you use that insurance thing on Tannen?"

Trixie: "Use it? Heck, if what I'm sitting on pans out, I could that bozo all the way to the big house!"

Johnny: "Great, I'll work something out then. So, have fun with your, singing, and stuff."

Trixie: "Thanks."

Johnny (Talking to self): "So _she's_ the one that's supposed to get Tannen busted tonight? Well, if you say so, Doc. Anyways, I'm gonna need some help on this one. Some big sisters and Doc help."

Then Johnny makes his way to the stairs that lead outside the speakeasy, and was about to leave until Kid says,

Kid: "Hey!"

Johnny: "Huh? What?"

Kid: "Nice suit. Where'd you get it?"

Johnny: "Oh, I just got it from D- uhh, I mean, I had it custom made."

Kid: "Yeah? Quality material. Who are you? Where're you from?"

Johnny: "Um, the name's, uh, Michael Corleone. I'm, uh… I'm just your average everyday 1931 kid. You know, just, hanging out in speakeasies, getting to know everyone, and-"

Kid: "Average kids don't dress that way."

Johnny: "Really? Oh…"

Kid: "Come on, what's the dope? Spill it, or I'll…"

Matches: "Go easy, Kid! From the cut of the suit, I'm thinking he might be with the Valenti Gang."

Kid: "That so?"

Johnny wasn't a part of any gang they know, but since they think he is based on how he was disguised, he tries to use it to his advantage.

Johnny: "Uh, yup, I'm a part of em, all right."

Kid: "Prove it."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Kid: "You ain't leaving till you show me some bona fides!"

Johnny: "Darn it."

Johnny had to get out of the speakeasy so he can get some advice from Susan, Mary and Doc, find something that'll help get Danny to do his duty as a cop, and somehow track down Arthur so he can meet with Trixie, but Kid wasn't going to let him leave until he proved he was a member of the Valenti Gang, which he wasn't. But then, Johnny remembered that the name "Valenti" was written on the lighter-gun that he got from Biff in the alternate 1986, so he decides to use it as proof as he says,

Johnny: "I do have a little something that'll get you to believe me." (Takes out lighter-gun)

But as soon as he took out the lighter-gun, Kid and his thugs saw it as a threat, because they thought it was a real gun. Matches had a gun pressed against the right temple of Johnny's head while Zane and Cueball also had a gun aiming at Johnny.

Johnny: "Oh, this is bad!"

Matches: "Don't, even, blink!"

Johnny: "Whoa, hey, wait a minute, wait a minute! This isn't even a real gun! It's just a gift, from Don Valenti!" (Gives lighter-gun to Kid) "It says so right there, see?"

Kid: "'To your family from mine, in gratitude for your continued service – J.J. Valenti'. Looks like little Mikey Corleone here really _is_ with the Sacramento boys."

Johnny: "Told ya."

Kid: "You got stones, pee-wee. I like that. Have yourself a drink, on the house." (Gives lighter-gun back to Johnny) "Matches, put down your gun, you look like a moron!" (Walks away)

Matches: "(Growls, puts gun in pocket)"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Whew! Okay, that was a little too close for comfort. Well, anyway, I'm outta here!"

Johnny leaves the speakeasy by walking up the stairs, and through the door. When he got back to the alley, he sees a streetcar passing by with Arthur inside it.

Johnny: "Grandpa? Where's he going?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12: Einy in the Sky

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 12: Einy in the Sky

Johnny leaves the alley, and heads to the court yard to see what Edna and Emmett were up to. He walks toward the table Edna was at, and says,

Johnny: "Hey there, Edna."

Edna: "Mr. Corleone. What can I do for you?"

Johnny: "Well, for starters, what're you up to here in the middle of the night?"

Edna: "Saving people from alcohol, vice, and disorder. And also keeping a lookout for hot stories. You'd be surprised how much news breaks on this corner."

Johnny: "Really? So, have you got any news yet?"

Edna: "Only the usual. Mayor Thomas trying to slink out of the speakeasy. Frankie Needles crashing his car into a fire hydrant. Nothing that'll get me on the front page though."

Johnny: "Huh. well, are you having any luck "saving people" with this stuff?"

Edna: "Not really. On nights like this, I fear that nothing will save Porkbelly from descending into to the fires of chaos and corruption."

Johnny: "Oh. Hey, whatever happened with that whole speakeasy arsonist thing anyway?"

Edna: "I was about to ask you the same question."

Johnny: "Huh? Uhh, what are you-"

Edna: "Don't play coy with me. I may not have any journalistic-acceptable proof, but I know that you and your sisters had a hand in Carl Sagan's daring escape from the authorities."

Johnny: "Uh, what gave you that idea, Edna? Because I have no idea what you're talking about. (Sheepish chuckle)"

Edna: "Really? So then you don't think that it's too much of a coincidence that as soon as I told you and your sisters that the authorities were moving Mr. Sagan to another facility, and as soon as I had gotten a quote from the police chief, my bicycle had suddenly disappeared, along with the three of you?"

Johnny: "Uhh, nope. But didn't you think that Doc- uh, I mean, Carl was innocent?"

Edna: "I used to. But after he escaped, two more speakeasies were torched in Colfax and Georgetown."

Johnny: "Okay, now _that_ was just a coincidence."

Edna: "Coincidence? Or is our friend Carl a serial arsonist?"

Johnny: "Hey, I'm pretty sure that Carl didn't burn down any of those speakeasies."

Edna: "We'll see. One of the reasons I'm camped out so close to Tannen's _new_ speakeasy is it gives me the chance to catch the arsonist in the act. It'd make a great story for my column."

Johnny: "Uh-huh, yeah. So, what's Kid Tannen been up to lately?"

Edna: "Didn't you hear? It was in all the papers."

Johnny: "Uh, I have been busy traveling with my sisters."

Edna: "Well, the feds were all set to arrest Tannen on tax evasion charges. Seems they'd gotten Tannen's books from his accountant."

Johnny: "Uh, oh yeah, we heard something like that happened."

Edna: "Well, the accountant disappeared, unsurprisingly, but the feds still thought they had a case. After all, they still had the books, right?"

Johnny: "Uh, right."

Edna: "Wrong!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Edna: "The day before the trial, the books just up and vanished, right out of the court's evidence locker."

Johnny: "Aw man, tough luck."

Edna: "Lots of fingers were pointed, but honestly, the whole town's so corrupt that it could have been anyone. Court clerks, cops, janitors…"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Maybe _that's_ the dirt Trixie's holding out about Tannen."

Edna: "What's that?"

Johnny: "D'uh, I mean, Kid Tannen is walking around Porkbelly free?"

Edna: "Free, clear, and laughing it up in his new speakeasy. The feds want to bring a case up against him, but without those books, they've got nothing."

Johnny: "But couldn't Tannen be arrested for other things like, oh, I don't know, maybe, running a speakeasy?"

Edna: "In a perfect world, yes. But no one in town seems to care about Prohibition anymore. The feds are only interested because of the lost tax revenue."

Then Johnny remembers the song Edna tried to sing to Johnny moments ago, and figured that it could be the solution to snap Danny out of his depression.

Johnny: "Hey, what was the name of that song you were singing before?"

Edna: "Do you like it? I wrote it myself. It really gets toes tapping at the Stay Sober Society meetings. Although, I suppose that could be the shakes. Would you like to hear it again?"

Johnny: "NO! Uh, I mean, uh, maybe another time."

Edna: "I'll be here all night."

Johnny: "Of course you will. Anyway, can I have a copy of the lyrics to your song? I, uh, know a certain club that could really use some inspiring."

Edna: "Sure! Let me just get a page out of the hymnal." (Tears out copy, gives copy to Johnny) "There you are."

Johnny: "Thanks. 'You Should Care'. That was convenient." (Puts copy in pocket) "You know, Trixie Trotter sings a song that sounds like your song."

Edna: "She does?"

Johnny: "Yeah, but it's a little more, uh, carefree."

Edna: "That's what you get when you sing for boozehounds and gangsters."

Johnny: "Uh-huh. Speaking of hounds, what's your problem with dogs anyway?"

Edna: "They're smelly, rude, completely unable to take care of themselves, and frankly, they're not very bright. If I had my druthers, dogs would be banned from public places."

Johnny: "That is cold."

Edna: "I don't see what the temperature has to do with this."

Johnny: "Ah, never mind. By the way, how are things going with you and Emmett? I mean, the last time I saw you two, you looked like you were, uh, flirting at him."

Edna: "That was before I belatedly realized that his agreement to host _my_ Stay Sober Society was a clever ruse to ferry barrels of booze to his so called "laboratory"."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, sorry about that, but he really does have a-"

Edna: "Now his very presence fills me with an irresistible urge to pick at his philosophical and intellectual foundations with every tool in my vocabulary!"

Johnny: "…Uh, yyyeah, so, I'm guessing that means you guys _aren't_ dating?"

Edna: "Dating? Why, the mere thought of a romantic involvement with that undisciplined techno-anarchist is preposterous!"

Johnny: "I'll take that as a no then. Well, see ya, Edna."

Edna: "Keep fighting the good fight."

Then Johnny walks toward the gazebo as Emmett was making some adjustments to his control console, and Einstein was still inside the vehicle that nearly crashed into Edna.

Johnny: "Hey, Emmett."

Emmett: "Oh, hello again, Mike. Glad you could make it. Say, where are your twin sisters? I was hoping that they would be here along with you to witness this."

Johnny: "Oh, they're, uh, busy with an experiment of their own, and well…"

Emmett: "I understand…"

Johnny: "So, how are you doing, Emmett? I know we haven't seen for a while, but-"

Emmett: "I'm great! And I owe it all to you guys!"

Johnny: "You do?"

Emmett: "Yes! That argument I had with my father during our rocket-powered drill experiment gave me the incentive to finally quit that query court job. I've committed myself full-time to a life of science!"

Johnny: "Oh, well, that's good to know. By the way, thanks for watching over Einstein for us while we've, uh, been away."

Emmett: "It's been a pleasure. He's proven to be a surprisingly willing test subject. Almost as if he's been working with me for years."

Johnny: "More like decades. So, what's all this equipment and the car all about anyways?"

Emmett: "Einstein and I have been conducting a few experiments with this one-quarter scale model to work out a few hitches in my planned demonstration at the Porkbelly Expo in a couple of months."

Johnny: "You mean, this thing is supposed to be some kind of a radio-controlled car?"

Emmett: "No! Well, yes, but it'll be so much more than that. It will amaze the world! Aha, got it!"

Johnny: "Got what?"

Emmett: "I'll show you." (Walks toward Einstein in car) "Ready to go, Einstein?"

Einstein replies with a bark, Emmett closes the harness of the car above Einstein, walks back to the control console, and says,

Emmett: "Watch this." (Pulls switch) "When this baby hits 23 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious cowflop!"

Johnny: "Don't you mean some serious s-"

Emmett: "Watch this! Watch this!"

The car started going in circles around the gazebo, Emmett pulls another switch, and the wheels were replaced with rockets as the car started flying around the gazebo, but then it's flying started to get out of control.

Johnny: "Einstein!"

Emmett: "No!"

Johnny: "Get him outta that thing, Emmett!"

Emmett: "Not to worry, I've got a fail-safe eject mechanism around here some place!"

A few seconds later, Emmett presses the fail-safe eject button, and says,

Emmett: "See? Nothing to worry about…"

Johnny: "Nothing to worry about? That car is gonna crash!"

The car continues to fly around in the air, and when it was above the court house, Einstein fell right on top of it, and was now stuck on the roof. Emmett steps out of the court yard, trying to think how to get Einstein down while Johnny talks to himself saying,

Johnny (Talking to self): "Whoa, didn't see that coming. How are we gonna get Einy down from there?"

Then Johnny walks toward Emmett, and says,

Johnny: "No worries, Emmett. You'll get that rocket car working soon."

Emmett: "Oh, I'm not worried about that. Right now, I'm more concerned with Einstein."

Johnny: "Right, but what do you think went wrong with the rocket car?"

Emmett: "I'm not entirely sure. As soon as we get Einstein down, I'm gonna go look for it."

Johnny: "Okay, so, why don't you just go _into_ the court house, and get Einy down?"

Emmett: "If I still had my job as a clerk, I would, but lately a lot of evidence has gone missing, so they've installed new locks. Now the place is sealed up tighter than pop's wallet."

Johnny: "Just like a certain lab I know. Anyway, doesn't the court house have a ladder or something we can use to get up there?"

Emmett: "Ah, they tore down the ladders after a rash of jumping incidents in '29. Bad for the civic morale, they said."

Johnny: "Darn it. Uh, just outta curiosity, do you know anything about a guy named Officer Danny Blakely?"

Emmett: "My pop says he's a good cop when he's not drinking."

Johnny: "Good."

Emmett: "Of course, now I hear he drinks all the time."

Johnny: "Bad. Uh, how about Trixie Trotter? You know anything about her?"

Emmett: "The Songbird of the Sierras? The Nightingale of the North? The Floozy of the Foothills?"

Johnny: "Uhh… I'll take that as a-"

Emmett: "Never heard of her. And I've definitely never snuck into Tannen's speakeasy to listen to her."

Johnny: "Okaaay…"

Johnny knew that he had already asked the same question to Edna, but he wanted to make sure Emmett also didn't have any feelings for her as he asks,

Johnny: "What's up with you and Edna? When I saw the two of you together two months ago, I'm pretty sure that she was making goo-goo eyes at you, Emmett."

Emmett: "That was before my father had her Stay Sober Society meeting thrown out of our house. Now she takes every opportunity she can get to snipe at me and my work. It's very distracting."

Johnny: "So, does that mean you two have been talking a lot lately?"

Emmett: "More like debating. Endlessly debating."

Johnny: "Ouch."

Emmett: "You know what's strange? Edna and I have lived in Porkbelly all our lives, but until we ran into you and one of your sisters, I don't think we've ever said two words to each other. Funny, isn't it?"

Johnny: "Uh, (Sheepish chuckle) yeah, real funny, heh, aw man… Uh, so, just to be sure, you and Edna are _not_ dating, right?"

Emmett: "Oh, good lord, no! I mean, don't get me wrong, Ms. Strickland's an attractive woman with many fine qualities, but she's far too stubborn and controlling for a dreamer like me."

Johnny: "Whew."

Emmett: "And on top of everything else, she keeps distracting me from my work! Who could put with a woman like that?"

Johnny: "Hey, you're asking me."

Then Johnny looked behind himself, and sees Doc standing by the window of the second floor of the motel, and figured that it was time to go get some help from his twin sisters and Doc as he says,

Johnny: "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find something that'll help. Or _someone_."

Emmett: "You do that. I'll stay here and see if I can think of a way to get Einy off that ledge."

Johnny heads over to the motel, and before he went inside it, he reads the sign that says,

Johnny: "'Majestic arms. Transients welcome'. I wonder if transients mean time travelers."

Johnny goes inside the motel, finds the room the room that his sisters and Doc were in, and finds Mary leaning against a wall with her hands behind her back, Susan was sitting on the bed, and Doc was standing by the window.

Johnny: "Hey, guys. How's the room?"

Doc: "It's a little cleaner than we would've imagined for a Depression-era flophouse."

Susan: "How're your investigations over at Tannen's speakeasy going, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Well, I saw him!"

Mary: "Who?"

Johnny: "Our Grandpa, but only for a second in a streetcar. We've gotta go look for him!"

Doc: "Why?"

Johnny: "Well, I talked to Trixie, and she says she's got some dirt on Kid Tannen that could get him arrested, But Artie's the only one that she'll tell what it is. She also said something about him being her tutor, or something."

Mary and Susan: "So _that's_ the connection!"

Doc: "Yes! When your grandfather disappeared from Porkbelly for two months, the bond between him and Ms. Trotter were severed, eventually leading to a timeline in which Trixie lost the nerve to betray Tannen!"

Mary: "So now, we've got to find our Grandpa so that he can get Trixie to present the evidence about Tannen to Officer Blakely."

Susan: "Right. You _did_ manage to track him down, right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Yeah, he's hanging out in the speakeasy, and he's actually Sissy's Grandpa. But bad news, guys, that guy's having a serious meltdown! We screwed up his life so much, he got dumped by Sissy's Grandma!"

Doc, Mary and Susan: "D'aah!"

Johnny: "I know!"

Mary: "Johnny, it's more important than ever that you make sure Danny Blakely gets back on his destined path, and arrests Kid Tannen!"

Susan: "If he doesn't, then he won't get back together with Sissy's Grandma, and Sissy will never be born!"

Doc: "And if Sissy never exists, then I'll never to take you all to 2015 to save your kids, then old Biff'll never-"

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I get it, we'll all have a major paradox, and it'll be the end of the universe. Don't worry, I'll take care of Danny."

Susan: "We sure hope so."

Johnny: "Hey, where _did_ you put the Delorean, Doc?"

Doc: "I hid it in the DeSoto lot. Nobody's buying cars these days, so it should be safe in there."

Johnny: "Oh. By the way, did you guys ever find out who burned down Tannen's other speakeasy?"

Doc: "No, we still don't know yet. I'd really like to find out before we go home."

Johnny: "Darn it. You know, you never did give us a straight answer why you came here in 1931 in the first place, Doc."

Doc: "It's, uh, personal. When this is over, I'll tell you kids all about it."

Susan: "We're gonna hold you to that, you know."

Johnny: "Yeah, and how come you didn't tell me that I'd be seeing young you out here tonight, Doc?"

Doc: "Because I don't _remember_ being out here tonight."

Mary: "I guess that means our interactions with your younger self two months ago must've slightly altered your personal timeline."

Doc: "Exactly. I _never_ had the nerve to perform public experiments like the way _he's_ doing out there."

Johnny: "Well, he did say that quit his job at the court house."

Doc: "He did? I wasn't supposed to do that until sometime in the following month. Well, no matter, those experiments will be forgotten once I've seen 'Frankenstein'!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "'Frankenstein'?"

Doc: "Yes! Right now, my younger self is fiddling around down there with rocket-propulsion systems for his demonstration at the Expo."

Susan: "The event that'll kick off your scientific career."

Doc: "Exactly! Now, the rockets are a horrible idea, and I'll soon realize that they'll never work. But eventually, I'll wander into _that_ movie theater, see 'Frankenstein', and clear my mind. I've kept the ticket stub from that movie in my wallet ever since." (Takes out ticket stub) "See?"

Johnny: "Yeah, we believe ya. But why?"

Doc: (Puts ticket stub in wallet) "Because it's during _this_ movie that I'll have the inspiration for my breakthrough at the Expo!"

Johnny: "Wait, it doesn't have anything to do with bringing any monsters to life, does it?"

Doc: "Not the way you're thinking, no. But during that famous scene when Colin Clive turned the wheel that raised that shrouded figure, and that bolt of lightning struck… well, let's just say that more than one brain was reanimated that night."

Johnny: "Awesome. Uh, but, your younger self isn't really having any luck getting Einstein down from the court house."

Doc: "I'm not surprised. Einy's a smart dog, but heights give him the willies."

Johnny: "What're we gonna do? I think I know of a way we can find Artie, but I'll need Einy's sense of smell to do it."

Doc: "Hmm… I got it!"

Johnny: "What?"

Doc: "Just get my younger self distracted, Johnny, and we'll handle the rest."

Johnny: "Hmm, distracted huh? I know a certain somebody that's really good at doing that. I'll see you guys later."

Then Johnny walks out of the room, and Doc says,

Doc: "All right, girls, listen. Here's the plan…"

Johnny had walked out of the motel, sees Emmett still trying to think of a way to get Einstein down, and walks over to the table in the court yard Edna was still at, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Edna!"

Edna: "What?"

Johnny: "Have I got a story that'll get you on the front page."

Edna: "Oh? What is it?"

Johnny: "'Amateur Garage Scientist Strands Dog on Roof of Court House'."

Edna: "What?"

Johnny: (Points at Emmett) "Check it out."

Edna: "Oh, for goodness sake!" (Walks toward Emmett) "Mr. Brown!"

Emmett: "Please, Ms. Strickland, not now! Can you see I've got a rather delicate situation on my hands at the moment? My trial run-"

Edna: "'Trial run?' Public hazard, I call it!" (Takes out notepad) "And I'm sure my editor will agree."

Johnny walked near the corner of the court yard fence near the motel, waved at Doc, signaling that his younger self was as good as distracted by Edna, and walked away from the window.

Edna: "This "scientific enterprise" of yours represents a clear and present danger to public safety."

Doc, Mary and Susan had snuck their way out the town square while Emmett says,

Emmett: "You know what represents a clear and present danger to public safety? Your singing voice!"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Ooh! Burn!"

Edna: "There's no need to get personal, Mr. Brown!"

Emmett: "Believe me, I have no intention of "getting personal" with you!"

Edna: "I'm relieved to hear it!"

Johnny then sees the Delorean flying over the roof of the court house, the passenger door opens, and the twins try to coax Einstein into getting in with them, and Doc.

Edna: "Flying cars! Of all the ridiculous juvenile notions-"

Emmett: "You mock me, but just imagine a world in which traffic jams and car crashes are a thing of the past!"

Then Einstein gets in the Delorean, Doc flies the Delorean away from the court house, and Johnny says,

Johnny (Talking to self): "Awesome thinking, Doc."

Edna: "I might be more inclined to listen to you if your maiden voyage hadn't _ended_ in a crash on one roof and a stranded dog on another!"

Emmett: "I'm working on getting him down!"

Then Einstein came running straight towards Emmett, Johnny sees his sisters and Doc sneaking back inside the motel while giving Johnny a thumbs-up, he does the same to them, and Emmett says,

Emmett: "Einy! How'd you get down?" (Pets Einstein) "Clever dog."

Edna: "Hmph! Well, fortune favors you tonight. But I warn you to be more careful in the future!" (Walks away)

Then Emmett notices that the rocket car stuck inside a billboard on the Soup Kitchen roof, and says,

Emmett: "Now… how to get that rocket car back down?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13: Accountant & Singer Reunion

**Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 13: Accountant and Singer Reunion

Johnny walked to the tree in the court yard that Einstein was sniffing at, and says,

Johnny: "Hey there, Einy. How you doing?"

Einstein replies with a bark, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Good boy, now get your nose over here."

Johnny holds Arthur's professor pipe next to Einstein's nose, he sniffs it for a second, and runs into the town theater. Johnny follows him, and when they got to the theater, Johnny says,

Johnny: "The town theater? I thought Grandpa said that he'd be laying low."

Then he goes inside the theater with Einstein, and although it was dark and crowded inside it, Einstein managed to sniff him out. Johnny comes out of the theater with Einstein and Arthur as he says,

Arthur: "I've _been_ laying low, officer, but I gotta go to the pictures once in a while."

Then suddenly, Doc came up next to them, and said,

Doc: "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur: "Officer!"

Doc: "We'll take it from here."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Arthur: "But-"

Doc: "We can talk at the Majestic. Away from prying eyes."

After they left, Johnny walks to Einstein, and says

Johnny: "Yeah, good boy, Einstein. You go on and hang out with Emmett."

Then Einstein runs off to the court yard, Johnny looks at the theater, and talks to himself saying,

Johnny: "So, Doc got his idea about what to do for his demonstration at the Expo by watching 'Frankenstein', huh? I guess that explains a lot about that guy."

Then as Johnny was heading to the motel, he notices a banner above him that reads, "Porkbelly Expo '31. October 12th-15th".

Johnny: "That's supposed to be the day that Doc became an official scientist. I guess Emmett's running a few months ahead of schedule right now."

Then Johnny went back into the motel, made it inside the room Doc, Arthur and the twins were in, but noticed Arthur wasn't in the room, and says,

Johnny: "Hey guys. Wait, where's Artie? I thought he was in here."

Doc: "He is. He's in the bathroom."

Johnny: "Oh. Hey, Artie, you done in there? You've got a singer to say hello to."

Arthur: (Comes out of bathroom) "Is it time for me to meet this 'Sylvia'?"

Susan: "No. Right now, it's time for you meet someone you already know, named Trixie."

Johnny: "Yeah. She said she's got something that'll help put Kid Tannen in jail, but you're the only one that she trusts to give it to."

Arthur: "Me? What is she-? Oh! _I_ know what she's done. Clever."

Mary: "Care to let us in on the secret, Artie?"

Arthur: "Sorry, guys, but if Trixie's keeping this a secret, then so am I."

Doc: "That's all well and good, Mr. Test, but if you and Trixie are going to collaborate on this evidence, we'll need to arrange a rendezvous."

Johnny: "Well, Trixie's kinda busy performing at Tannen's speakeasy."

Susan: "So then we're just gonna have to bring Artie to Trixie."

Arthur: "Uh-uh! No way am I getting anywhere near that place again!"

Then Johnny managed to give Arthur a speech that convinced him to go to the speakeasy, and then Johnny, Mary and Susan escorted him to the alley of the Soup Kitchen, and brought him to the hallway to the backdoor of a building behind the Soup Kitchen, and Arthur says,

Arthur: "I don't know how you talked me into this."

Susan: "Yeah, well, that's our brother for you, Arthur."

Mary: "He certainly does have a way with words."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, it's a gift."

Arthur: "You sure I'll be safe here?"

Mary: "Absolutely. We'd never put our own fam- uh, friend in harm's way."

Susan: "Yeah. Now, just stay here in the shadows where nobody can see you, and don't come out until you see Trixie, okay?"

Arthur: "Okay…"

Susan: "Good."

Then the twins started heading back to the motel while saying,

Mary and Susan: "See you soon."

Then Johnny walks to the door to the speakeasy, knocks on it, Matches opens the peep hole, and says,

Matches: "Welcome back, sir."

Then Matches closes the peep hole, opens the door for Johnny, he walks inside the speakeasy, and was about to tell Trixie about Arthur, but then he remembered that he still had some unfinished business with Danny. So instead, Johnny walked towards Trixie while holding the lyrics to Edna's song, "You Should Care" behind his back, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Trixie! What the hell is that?"

Trixie: (Looks to the left) "What?"

Johnny quickly pulled off a switcheroo with the lyrics of Trixie's and Edna's songs, puts Trixie's lyrics in his pocket, and says,

Johnny: "Didn't you see it?"

Trixie: "No."

Johnny: "Ah, forget it then. Anyway, you should get back to memorizing those lyrics of yours."

Trixie: "Yeah."

Then Johnny goes to the box of sheet music to pick out the "I Don't Care" song. He manages to find it, places it in front of the other sheet music and leaves the box. Cueball places the sheet music on the music on the piano, plays the notes on it, and Trixie starts singing the song, but with Edna's lyrics, which made Danny feel like he should care. Johnny walks toward him as he says,

Danny: "She's right! I _can_ turn my life around!"

Johnny: "You bet, Danny."

Danny: "You know what? I used to be a good cop. And yeah, I've had a few bad breaks, possibly even a psychotic one that caused me to imagine a disappearing space car. But I'm a good man!"

Johnny: "Yeah, you are! And you're gonna get back together with Betty, right?"

Danny: "Yeah! And all I need to do to win Betty back is be the same good man I always was!" (Straightens out tie and hat) "And let the chips fall where they may!"

Johnny: "Shwingo! So, uh, what now?"

Danny: "Now, I wait. Wait for the moment to take down Kid Tannen, restore my good name, and win back the heart of Betty Lapinski!"

Johnny: "Great! Hold that thought, I'm pretty sure that opportunity is just around the corner."

Now that Johnny had managed to get Danny to do his duty as a cop, and that he was going to get back together with Sissy's grandmother, Betty, Sissy's existence was now safe. All that was left for Johnny to do is get Trixie to meet with Arthur outside the speakeasy. So he went back to Trixie, and said,

Johnny: "Hey, Trixie."

Trixie: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Guess who's waiting to talk with you right outside."

Trixie: "Artie?"

Johnny: "Yup, the one and only. It wasn't easy to find him. I had to-"

Trixie: "Cover for me, Cueball! I'm taking a smoke break." (Walks away)

Johnny: "Go get him, Trixie."

As Trixie was making her way to the outside of the speakeasy, Kid notices that she was leaving, and got up from the table he was sitting at to follow her. Johnny notices that Kid was about to leave as well, and he knew that he had to go out, and make sure that the meeting between Arthur and Trixie goes smoothly. But as his luck would have it, Johnny was blocked by a guy with glasses in a brown suit and hat, named Ernie, as he says,

Ernie: "Hey! You!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Ernie: "Yeah, jerk! I saw you making eyes at my Eunice!"

Johnny turned around to see the lady that he noticed Ernie was sitting next to, looks back at him, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, look buddy, I don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you take a-"

Ernie: "Why you…!"

Ernie tried hitting Johnny with a left uppercut, but Johnny quickly ducked to the right, making Ernie miss and falls to the floor, and Johnny finishes his sentence as he says,

Johnny: "…a chill pill."

Cueball: "I'll never get the Carnegie Hall at this rate." (Stands up) "All right, fella, I think you're done for the night!"

Johnny tried to leave the speakeasy again, but Cueball stops him, and says,

Cueball: "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Johnny: "Who? Me?"

Cueball: "Yeah, you. What do you know about this?"

Johnny: "Nothing! Look, will you just let me-" (Hears two gunshots) "Whoa!"

The whole speakeasy got quiet as soon as the people inside it heard a gun being fired twice. Trixie came walking back in, looking upset. Danny walked towards her, Trixie raised her hand at him and shook her head, meaning that there was no need for him to be involved at the moment. Kid comes back in as well, Trixie walks back to the table where she was reading the lyrics to the song, and Cueball says,

Cueball: "Trixie?"

Trixie: "Break's over, Cueball."

Cueball: "…Whatever you say, babe."

Johnny (Talking to self): "What just happened?"

Johnny walks toward Trixie again, and says,

Johnny: "Um, Trixie? What just happen with you and Arthur in the alley?"

Trixie: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, what about that insurance thingy you told me about?"

Trixie: "There ain't no insurance policy. After tonight, I'm tossing it in the furnace and burning it up!"

Johnny: "Say wha? Oh, so close. Come on, Trixie, tell me what happened out there."

Trixie: "No!"

Johnny: "Well, will you at least give me the evidence that'll get Tannen arrested?"

Trixie: "No! I made a deal with myself; As soon as tonight's set is over, the evidence goes up in smoke!"

Johnny: "Trixie, no! (Groans) All right, look, I'm gonna be right back, okay?"

Trixie: "If you're gonna look for Artie, you won't find him out there."

Then Johnny makes his way to the alley while saying,

Johnny (Talking to self): "I sure hope you're wrong about that."

Once Johnny got to the alley, he looked around to see if Arthur was still around, but all he could find was a small puddle of blood that looked like it was recently put there. Johnny walked next to it, and says,

Johnny (Talking to self): Is that…? Oh, this is seriously bad! I hope Artie wasn't… Kid better not have… (Looks around alley) Artie?

Then Kid suddenly came out of the speakeasy, and walks toward Johnny with his revolver in his hand, and says,

Kid: "Heh, you missed a hell of a party, buddy."

Johnny: "Huh? Oh, hey, Kid. Uh, what happened out here?"

Kid: "Oh, you're gonna love this. So, I'm hanging out in the club, when all of a sudden I get an urge to drain the lizard, right?"

Johnny: "…Yeah?"

Kid: "I come out to the alley, and who do I see? None other than that scrawny, subpoena-answering rat, Artie Test! And get this. The little worm's whispering all conquistadorial-like, with _my_ Trixie!"

Johnny: "Uh, really? You, uh, you don't say."

Kid: "Oh, I do. Naturally, I pull out Kid Jr., and prepare to put a couple of bullets in Test's head, which causes Artie's nose to start bleeding, cause he's a big wuss, and then, ha, ha, and then, ha, ha…

Johnny: "What? What happened? Jo- Uh, Mikey want to know!"

Kid: "Trixie _literally_ gets down on her knees, and begs me to let him live! Bwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Kid: "Seriously, down on the knees, crying, and begging for Test's life!"

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming. So, what did you do?"

Kid: "What could I do? I fired two shots in the air, and told Artie to take a hike."

Johnny: "You did? Well, I guess you have _some_ mercy."

Kid: "Hey, I got plenty of mercy. Besides, now Trixie owes me, big time. And Kid Tannen always collects on his debts. Always." (Goes back in speakeasy)

Johnny (Talking to self): "(Looks at puddle of blood) I guess that's just Grandpa's nose-blood. Geez, all that from just by seeing Kid pull out his gun? Man, our Grandpa really _is_ a wimp. Anyways, let's see if I can talk Trixie into giving up the evidence now that I know what happened."

Johnny goes back inside the speakeasy, walks toward Trixie again, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, Trixie? I, uh, I had a little chat with Tannen."

Trixie: "Oh?"

Johnny: "Yeah. He told me what happened out there with you and Artie."

Trixie: "Oh."

Johnny: "Yeah. Look, Trixie, it was really awesome of you to beg for Artie's life like that."

Trixie: "And it was… 'awesome' of Kid to spare it. So, you see why I gotta get rid of all the dirt I got on Kid. As long as he's loyal to me, I gotta stay loyal to him."

Johnny: "What? No way! Okay, so Kid didn't kill Artie. Big deal! That doesn't make him a saint. He's killed lots of other people too you know."

Trixie: "Believe, no one knows that better than me, But if Kid can let Artie off the hook, I guess I can let _him_ off the hook. Know what I mean?"

Johnny: "Yeah, but I really wish that I didn't right now. (Sighs) Well, see ya later, Trixie."

Trixie: "Bye."

Johnny now had to figure out a way to get Trixie to show the evidence to Danny, which she won't do since Kid spared Arthur's life for her. Not knowing what to do for the moment, he decides to go back to the motel for help from Doc, Mary and Susan. He walks out of the speakeasy, and heads out of the alley to the motel until he notices that someone was on the roof of the Soup Kitchen, and it turned out to be Emmett, who was currently trying to free the rocket car that crashed into the billboard on the roof of the Soup Kitchen.

Johnny: "Emmett? What're you-"

Emmett: "No time for chit-chat! I've got a rocket car to recover!"

Edna notices Emmett on the roof as well, and shouts to him saying,

Edna: "Emmett! You get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

Emmett: "Hurt myself? Pshaw! You're far too cautious, Ms. Strickland!"

Johnny: "You sure you're doing alright up there, Emmett?"

Edna: "Of course he's not all right. That soup kitchen he's climbing is owned by gangsters!"

Emmett: "Stop being such chickens! See? Safe as houses!"

Edna: "Don't blame me if you end up dead! Oh, that man is so infuriating!" (Walks away)

Johnny (Talking to self): "I sure hope he knows what he's doing up there."

Johnny continues walking to the motel, goes inside it, enters the room Doc and the twins were in, and says,

Johnny: "Guys, I could use some help here."

Mary: "Sure thing, little brother."

Doc: "What's the problem?"

Susan: "And what happened between Artie and Trixie?"

Johnny: "Wait, you mean he didn't come back here?"

Doc: "No…"

Johnny: "Well, that's the problem! Kid caught Artie before Trixie could give him the dirt, then Trixie begged him to spare Artie's life, and now he's disappeared somewhere."

Susan: "Oh, crud."

Johnny: "Yeah, and that's not the worst part. Since Tannen didn't kill Artie, Trixie's gonna burn the evidence she's got against Tannen!"

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Mary: "Johnny, you've gotta stop her!"

Johnny: "I tried, but the only way she's gonna turn on him now is if Tannen were to go ahead and kill our Grandpa."

Susan: "Well, we definitely can't let _that_ happen."

Johnny: "You don't have to tell _me_ that. Do you guys know any way of how to fake a death?"

Doc: "As a matter of fact, we have several ways that would work, but they all rely on technology we really don't to expose to the residents of 1931."

Johnny: "So much for that idea…"

Mary: "And it's bad enough we had to expose the handheld tape recorder to Doc's 1931 self."

Johnny: "Yeah, I get it."

Susan: "Did you see anything in Tannen's speakeasy that looked like it could be related to showing people that have been recently killed?"

Johnny: "Uhh… Well, the bartender there has this "wall of honor" thing that has pictures of guys he drew of that Tannen didn't like, and ended up being "coincidently" killed by him later on."

Mary and Susan: "That oughta work."

Doc: "Yes! But you'll need him to draw a picture of your grandfather so that it can be framed on this 'wall of honor' for that plan to work."

Johnny: "What, you mean I should just walk up to him and ask him to draw a picture of Artie?"

Doc: "That won't be as simple as that. Since you've mentioned he's an artist, he'll need to have Arthur himself to be down there to draw a caricature of him."

Susan: "But since we don't know where he's run off to, and we can't afford him being near the speakeasy again, we'll have to improvise."

Johnny: "Hmm… hey, have you guys noticed that Grandpa and Dad kinda look alike?"

Mary and Susan: "…Yeah."

Doc: "What about it?"

Johnny: (Takes out picture of Hubert) "What if I got him to draw a picture of Dad instead?"

Doc: "Ahh, I see what you have in mind. Clever thinking, Johnny."

Susan: "Well, you know what you've gotta do now, little brother."

Mary: "Get the bartender to draw that picture, hang it on the 'wall of honor', and once Trixie sees it, we should be home free from here on out."

Johnny: (Puts picture in pocket) "I hear ya. By the way, good news, Danny's all set to arrest Tannen, and he said he's gonna back together with Sissy's Grandma.

Mary: "That's great! And as long as he manages to do so, Sissy will still be born in 37 years."

Susan: "And none of us will have a paradox."

Johnny: "Yeah. Oh, uh, Doc?"

Doc: "Yes?"

Johnny: "You think we oughta be worried about young you and Edna hanging around with each other?"

Doc: "That _is_ a peculiar wrinkle in the space-time continuum, but I'm sure nothing will come of it. I can't possibly imagine myself becoming attached to a woman like that!"

Mary and Susan: "That makes three of us."

Johnny: "Make that four. But, are you positive that we shouldn't be worried about young you and Edna, Doc? I mean, those two kind of got a sort of cats and dogs thing going on."

Doc: "Trust me, Johnny. My younger self has another decade before he can even dream of getting past the 'cats and dogs' phase."

Johnny: "Okay, if you say so. Well, I'd better get back to fixing history."

Mary: "Be careful, Johnny."

Then Johnny leaves the motel, heads to the alley, and goes back inside the speakeasy. But then, Matches also comes walking back inside the speakeasy, walks to the table Kid was sitting at, and says,

Matches: "Boss?"

Kid: "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a good time here."

Matches: "I think you'll wanna see this."

Matches took something out of his pocket, held it next to Kid, and it turned out to be a dynamite stick.

Kid: "Are you crazy? Bringing a stick of dynamite into my club?"

Matches: "That's just it, boss, it's all over the place. I think our 'speakeasy arsonist' is getting ready to strike again."

Once Kid heard this new information from Matches, he was now hellbent on finding out who was planning on burning down his new speakeasy as he was not willing to rebuild his club again. He got up from the table, took out his gun, walked towards the roulette wheel, turned it in a certain way, a secret passage opens at the back of the speakeasy, Kid goes through it, and the passage closes. Then Johnny walks up to Zane with the picture of his dad in his hand, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, can you draw a picture of this guy?" (Holds up picture)

Zane: (Takes picture) "Sure. Hey, that looks like that Artie Test fink."

Johnny: "Really? I haven't noticed. Can you also add in a hat like Artie wears?"

Zane: "Sure."

Zane spent a few minutes drawing a picture of Hubert and adding a hat on his head that looked like Arthur's hat so that it would look like Arthur for Johnny to put his plan into action. Once he finished the caricature, he gives it, and the picture of Hubert to Johnny while saying,

Zane: "Viola!"

Johnny: (Takes caricature and picture) "Awesome. Thanks." (Puts caricature and picture in pocket)

Zane: "Now go tell them chumps at the New Yorker."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, no problem."

Then Johnny that there was an empty frame in the wall of honor that was hanging near the other end of the bar counter, walks toward it, but then runs into Danny again, and says,

Johnny: "Hi, Danny."

Danny: "Hey, uh… you know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

Johnny: "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell ya what it was, huh? But since your back to being an upstanding member of the police, I don't think I should."

Danny: "Fair enough. I think I owe you a little anonymity. Just don't step out of the line on my watch, y'hear?"

Johnny: "Loud and clear, Officer Blakely. So, you still ready to arrest Kid Tannen?"

Danny: "Ready and willing."

Johnny: "Awesome. Wait here. This time I'm sure that opportunity is gonna happen soon. See ya around, Danny."

Danny: "Take care, buddy."

Then Johnny walks over to the empty frame hanging near the counter, takes out the caricature of Hubert, and says,

Johnny (Talking to self): "I'm sure Dad won't mind me doing this…"

Johnny places the caricature into the frame, making it a part of the wall of honor. He walks over to Trixie again, and says,

Johnny: "Um, Trixie?"

Trixie: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "Um, I don't know how to say this, but, uh, I think someone we know just made it to Tannen's "wall of honor"…"

Trixie: "What?" (Turns around) "Who is it?"

She takes a look at the wall of honor, saw the picture that looked like Arthur, and she realized who Johnny was talking about.

Trixie: "Artie!" (Gasping) "I don't believe it! We had a deal! Artie was supposed to be… safe!"

Johnny: "I'm sorry, Trixie. I don't know to say."

Trixie: "Well, I do. 'Felony Tax Evasion'!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Trixie: "Before he died, Artie was teaching me in all sorts of stuff. Literature, history, accounting. And I made a _big_ discovery while I was copying all of Kid's books. This establishment ain't entirely on the up-and-up."

Johnny: "Oh yeah?"

Trixie: "Oh, I knew about all the gangster stuff. That kinda thing you expect from tough guys like Kid. But when I found out he ain't been paying taxes on his speakeasy profits… well, cheating Uncle Sam is one step over the line!" (Picks up book from under table) "Once I turn this over to the police, they'll throw the book at him! _This_ book! Hey, copper!"

Danny heard Trixie calling him as she was walking towards him with the book filled with Kid's taxes in her hand. She tells Danny what the book was all about, gives it to him, and he was about to arrest Kid, but he notices that he wasn't in his usual spot. So then Trixie and Danny walk towards Johnny, and say,

Trixie: "What happened to my louse of an ex-boyfriend?"

Johnny: "Beats me. I didn't see him leave…"

Danny: "Rats! I told the chief we need a team of bloodhounds like they got over in Centercity. But in the meantime…" (Takes out gun) "All right, everyone, Party's over! Everyone out of the speakeasy!"

Zane: "Speakeasy?"

Zane flips the switch underneath the bar counter, which changed the scene into looking like an ice cream parlor, and says,

Zane: "You're mistaken, officer. This is an ice cream parlor."

Danny: "Yeah. Nice try, you. Out!"

Everyone that was inside the speakeasy was now leaving by order of Officer Danny Blakely. When Johnny and Matches were the only ones left inside, Johnny speaks to himself saying,

Johnny (Talking to self): "Whew, finally. I've officially decided I hate speakeasies. The sooner we get back home, the better."

Matches: "Psst, Corleone!"

Johnny: "Huh? Uh, what?"

Matches: "Would the Valenti mob be willing to help, uh, defuse this little situation?"

Johnny: "Um… eh, I dunno. The Valenti mob doesn't like to be messed with dorks."

Matches: "Hey, we ain't begging here. Kid just thought J.J. might like a piece of the action. Especially now that he's just caught the speakeasy arsonist."

Johnny: "Say wha? You don't mean… oh man, Doc!"

Matches: "'Doc'?… You ain't with the Valenti gang at all, are you?"

Johnny: "Oops…"

Matches: "What do you know about the arsonist?"

Johnny: "Uhh…"

But then, Danny grabs Matches, and drags him outside while saying,

Danny: "C'mon, you! Off to the station house!"

Matches: "Kid's gonna get you, rat! He's gonna get all of you!"

Danny: "Yeah, yeah…"

Johnny (Talking to self): "Darn it! Doc's been kidnapped by Tannen! Again!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14: Arresting Kid Tannen

**Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 14: Arresting Kid Tannen

Johnny had walked outside of the speakeasy to find that the only way that leads out of the alley had been sealed off by paddywagons, and Matches, Cueball, and Zane were all inside one while everyone else that was hanging out inside the speakeasy was being let off the hook, and all the barrels of alcohol that was inside the speakeasy were carried outside by the policemen, but there was no sign of Kid, or Doc anywhere. Johnny wanted to head back to the motel to get his older sisters' help, but he couldn't since the alley was blocked by paddywagons. Danny walks up to Johnny, and says,

Danny: "Well, that's that. Thanks to Ms. Trotter's evidence, the entire Porkbelly Police force is out looking for Kid and his goons."

Johnny: "Uh-huh, yeah, yeah, that's great, but Kid's captured a friend of mine!"

Danny: "Who?"

Johnny was about to tell him that it was Carl Sagan, but then he remembered that Doc was also a wanted man, and didn't want him to be in more trouble than he already is.

Johnny: "Uhh… just, a friend."

Danny: "Don't worry, we've got the entire town square sealed off. If Tannen's within a mile of here, we'll find him eventually." (Walks away)

Johnny (Talking to self): "Like we have time for that."

Then Johnny notices Einstein was also in the alley, walks toward him, and says,

Johnny: "Einy? What you up to, boy? Have you seen Doc?"

Einstein replies with a bark.

Johnny: "Oookay, I guess not."

Johnny looks around the alley for a bit, and then notices something new in the alley. A flask. Johnny walks up to the flask that was now in the alley, picks it up, and reads the words that were on it.

Johnny: "'Irving 'Kid' Tannen'. (Sniffs) Egh, man, this thing smells like armpits and booze. Wait, that's Kid's real name? Irving? (Laughs) And I thought Kid was a dumb name." (Shakes flask) "Huh, it's empty."

Then Johnny realized how he could find Kid, and Doc. Since Einstein was in the alley, and he now had something of Kid's, he could now get Einstein to track him down. He walks back to Einy with Kid's flask in his hand, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Einy, think you can find Kid with this thing?"

Einstein takes a whiff of the flask, walks toward a poster of Herbert Hoover, and barks at it.

Johnny: "What the-? Einy, I said to look for Kid, not Herbert Hoover."

Einstein starts scratching the poster, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Okay, all right, fine, I'll look."

Johnny removes the poster from the wall, and sees that there was a button hidden behind the poster.

Johnny: "A button? Hey, maybe this thing could lead me to where Kid is holding Doc. Einy, head back to the flophouse and go get Susan and Mary, got it?"

Einstein barks, leaves the alley, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "All right, ready or not, Doc, I'm coming."

Johnny presses the button, the wall opens the door to a garage, and sees Kid inside it, along with a tied up Edna, but Doc wasn't inside, which meant that Doc wasn't the one that Kid captured, but Edna was.

Kid: "Corleone? What're you doing here?"

Johnny: "Uhh…"

Kid: "Never mind. C'mere and help me get rid of this stinking arsonist."

Johnny: "Wait, you mean Edna? What's she-?"

Kid: "I caught her planting dynamite while I was clearing out the Soup Kitchen! Guess Sagan was innocent after all."

Edna: "I was researching a story, you ignoramus!"

Kid: "Tell it to Saint Peter, sister."

But then, Danny comes walking in, noticing the new room Johnny opened, and said,

Danny: "Hey! What's all this?"

Kid: "Blakely!"

Danny: "Tannen! You're under arrest!"

Kid: "Get him, Sacramento boy!"

Johnny: "Yeah, I don't think so."

Kid: "What?"

Johnny: (Removes mustache and hat) "Peek-a-boo!"

Kid: "What the-? Oh, I get it!"

Danny: "Why don't you let go of Ms. Strickland and call it a night?"

Kid: "Hey, look over there!"

Danny turned away to see what Kid told him to look at, but then Johnny sees Kid pull out a tommy-gun, and pushes Danny away while shouting,

Johnny: "Incoming!"

Kid fires at them as they took cover behind a paddywagon, Kid closes the garage door halfway, and climbs to the window above the garage, and Danny pulls out his revolver as Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Danny: "Give it up, Tannen! The alley's blocked, and so are the roads out of town! It's over!"

Kid: "Over? Nothing is over until Kid Tannen _says_ it's over!" (Fires tommy-gun)

Johnny now had to figure out a way to somehow get Kid to leave the window, and come out of the garage so that Danny can arrest him, and put him in jail once and for all.

Johnny: "I'm open to suggestions here, Danny. You got any?"

Danny: "Do you have a gun?"

Johnny: "Well, yeah, but it's not a real gun…"

Danny: "Beats me then."

Johnny (Talking to self): "Darn it! Where's Doc, Susan and Mary when I need them?"

Danny tries shooting at Kid, but missed, and Kid says,

Kid: "Are you shooting at me? Are you shooting at _me_?" (Fires tommy-gun)

Johnny then sees the barrels of alcohol on the other side of the alley, and figures that he could somehow use them to his advantage. So he dives at the trash cans that were near the paddywagon while Kid fired and missed him. But then Johnny remembered that Edna was still inside the garage, and so long as she was, he couldn't do anything. So he retreats back to the paddywagon with Danny to rethink his strategy.

Danny: "Make it easy on yourself, Tannen." (Fires revolver)

Kid: "Tannens _never_ make things easy!" (Fires tommy-gun)

Johnny: "What else is new?"

Then he sees Edna open a window on the first floor of the garage at the other side of the alley, but she couldn't get out since Kid was shooting everywhere in the alley, so Johnny helps her by distracting Kid.

Johnny: "You can't hit me!"

Kid: "Eat lead, you flame-headed phony!" (Fires tommy-gun)

Edna leans on to the window, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "I'm right here, dork!"

Kid: "Dork this!" (Fires tommy-gun)

Edna was now nearly out of the window, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Try your luck, ya bozo!"

Kid: "Make like a tree and die, rat!" (Fires tommy-gun)

Edna falls out of the window, landing behind some junk in the alley, and was now safe from Kid's line of fire.

Kid: "Hey!"

Johnny: "Shbingo! Now for Tannen…"

Johnny goes for the barrels of alcohol by diving behind the trash cans, and then diving at the barrels with Kid missing him with every shot. When Johnny got to the barrels, and Kid fired one last shot at him, he shot one of the barrels, and it falls next to Johnny as it started leaking, and he says,

Johnny: "Whoa!" (Picks up leaking barrel) "Geez, this thing's spilling all over the place!"

Then Johnny figured out a way to get Kid to come out. Since the barrel was leaking alcohol, and it was explosive, Johnny sets the barrel sideways on the ground, and rolls it into the garage while saying,

Johnny: "Have some booze, Tannen."

Kid tried to shoot it, but he missed every shot. Then Johnny remembers the lighter-gun that he still had with him, and since there was a trail of alcohol leading to the inside of the garage, he says,

Johnny: "Hey, Kid!" (Takes out lighter-gun, aims at Kid) "Freeze!"

Kid: "Haw! That ain't a real gun!"

Johnny: "Oh. Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." (Lights lighter-gun) "I'll just get rid of it then."

Johnny drops the lit lighter-gun directly on to the trail of alcohol, which set the trial on fire, and Kid knew what was gonna happen next.

Kid: "Oh crap!" (Leaves window)

The whole garage was now on fire, and Johnny runs over to Edna to untie her, and after he did, he sees Kid running out of the garage, and climbing a ladder that leads to the roof of the Soup Kitchen.

Johnny: "He's getting away!" (Runs after Kid)

Edna: "Oh no!"

Meanwhile, Emmett had managed to get the rocket car out of the billboard, and was trying to fix it.

Emmett: "Yes… no… there! Good as new."

But then, Kid sees Emmett, walks up to him from behind, and says,

Kid: "Would you look at that…"

Emmett: "Tannen?" (Turns around)

Kid: "The Judge's son!"

Kid grabs Emmett, pulls out his gun, brings him to the edge of the roof and says,

Kid: "All right, Blakely! I want a getaway car, and a clear road to Nevada, or the Brown kid gets it!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Aw man, he's got Emmett!"

Doc: (Radio) "Johnny!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Huh? Doc? Guys? Is that you?"

Mary: "Yes. We're talking to you through the radio apparatus Doc's younger self installed in the rocket car."

Susan: "What's going on up there, Johnny?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Not good, guys. Trixie did her part, Danny was about to do his, but now Tannen's holding young Doc hostage on the roof!"

Doc, Mary and Susan: "Great Scott!"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Yeah, no kidding."

Doc: "Try to get Kid in the car. Once he's inside, give me a signal, and I'll do the rest."

Johnny: (Whispering) "Say wha? How the heck am I suppose to-" (Gets spotted by Kid) "Uh-oh."

Kid: "You!"

When Kid got distracted, Emmett tried to snatch the gun from Kid, but it ends up falling off the roof, and then Kid pushes Emmett off the ledge.

Johnny: "Emmett!"

Emmett managed to grab on to the ledge, and Kid walks toward Johnny while saying,

Kid: "You're the cause of all of this, ain't ya?"

Johnny kept his distance from Kid by staying behind the rocket car while Kid took out a switchblade knife and tries stabbing him, and Johnny keeps avoiding his attacks.

Kid: "I should've known! I mean what kind of gangster name is 'Michael Corleone?'"

Johnny: "Yeah, well what kind of gangster name is 'Irving'?"

Kid: "Why you little-!"

They switched sides of the rocket car as Kid kept swing his knife at Johnny.

Kid: "No one makes a fool outta me, ya backstabbing twerp!"

Johnny: "Well, I guess that makes me "no one", then."

Kid: "Grrr…"

Johnny: "C'mon, is that all you got? Bring it on, butthead!"

They switched sides of the rocket car again, and Kid was still swinging his knife at Johnny.

Kid: "Got any last words, rat?"

Johnny: "Yeah. Four words."

Kid tries stabbing Johnny one last time, but Johnny dodged to the right while slamming the harness of rocket car door down on Kid, which trapped him inside it, and caused him to drop the knife.

Johnny: "Have a nice ride!"

Kid: "Hey!"

Johnny: (Waves at Doc) "Hit it, Doc!"

Doc pulls a lever on the control console, which activated the car's rockets.

Kid: "What the hell?" (Flies away in car) "Nooo-ho-hoo!"

Doc: "Hoo-hooo!"

Susan: "All right!"

Mary: "Yeah!"

Kid: "Sagaaan!"

Kid falls out of the rocket car as it crash-landed near a paddywagon in the street, and Kid landed inside the back of a manure truck.

Johnny: "Awesome!"

Doc: "That's what you get when you mess with Carl Sagan!"

Mary and Susan high-fived each other, Danny digs Kid out of the manure, takes him out of the truck, and puts the cuffs on him.

Danny: "Irving Tannen, I'm placing you under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, tax evasion, (Sniffs) and smelling like a piece of crap."

Kid: "Tax evasion?"

Danny: "Haven't you heard? The feds are practically drooling over Trixie's books."

Kid: "Trixie?"

Trixie had walked up to Kid, and slapped his face.

Trixie: "That's what you get for killing Artie, you bastard!"

Kid: "What? I didn't-"

But then, Arthur comes walking in the scene, he sees Trixie, and says,

Arthur: "Trixie?"

Trixie: "Artie?"

The two then embraced each other, and kissed. Johnny and Emmett also come walking in; Johnny notices Arthur and Trixie kissing while Emmett goes to inspect his wrecked rocket car.

Johnny: "Whoa. Uhh… heh, go Grandpa…"

Emmett: "My poor car…"

Edna: (Walks toward Emmett) "I believe I owe you an apology, Mr. Brown. Thanks to your ridiculous contraption, Porkbelly's most notorious criminal is finally headed to prison."

Emmett: "No apologies necessary, Ms. Strickland. My rocket car might've accidentally saved the day, but only because it's a completely out of control failure. I need a new idea…"

Edna: "If you're willing to listen, I might have a few suggestions."

Emmett: "But first, I think we should take in a movie."

Edna: "I'm all yours, Mr. Brown."

Emmett: "I think you'll like it. It's all about a brilliant scientist with an overabundance of hubris."

Then they both head to the town theater while Johnny sees them off with Einstein, and says,

Johnny: "Whew, okay, I guess Doc's gonna be just fine. Come on, Einy, let's go find my sisters and Doc, and go home."

Einstein replies with a bark as they reunited with Susan, Mary and Doc at the gazebo, they all watched as Danny brought Kid into the Police Station, and left the gazebo to head back to the Delorean inside the DeSoto lot where Doc hid it. Johnny changes back into his regular street clothes, and was flying the Delorean while Doc was also sitting in the driver's seat, and the twins were in the passenger seat with Einstein.

Johnny: "Thanks for letting me fly the Delorean, Doc. This is totally awesome!"

Doc: "Now, we are all in agreement that everything is back to the way they should be?"

Mary: "Yeah, absolutely, Doc."

Susan: "Kid Tannen is now put behind bars, and your younger self is going to see "Frankenstein", and there's no Tannen crime family in 1986."

Mary: "Plus, we remembered to bring Einstein with us this time." (Pets Einstein)

Susan: "What does the paper say now, Doc?"

Doc: "'Porkbelly Crime Rate at All Time Low.' Hmm…"

Mary: "That sounds back to normal to me."

Johnny: "Yeah. Well, except for our Grandpa making out with Trixie, I think we're all set to go home now…" (Turns on time circuits)

Doc: "Do any of you feel yourselves fading out of existence?"

The teens looked at their hands for a second, and said,

Johnny: "Nope."

Susan: "Uh-uh."

Mary: "We're good."

Doc: "Then as long as your father is still born in seven years, I say let your grandfather sow his oats."

Johnny: (Types in May 15th, 1986, 9:30 AM) "Sowing oats? Hey, is that what young you and Edna are gonna do, Doc?"

Mary and Susan: "Huh?"

Doc: "What are you talking about, Johnny?"

Johnny: "I'm talking about Edna going to see the movie with your younger self."

Mary and Susan: "Oh."

Doc: "That's… odd…"

Doc took out the ticket stub from his wallet and started to see through it, and eventually completely disappeared from his hand as Johnny began accelerating the Delorean.

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Meanwhile, Emmett and Edna made it to the town theater, but Edna walks away as she was not interested in seeing "Frankenstein". Emmett goes after, takes her hand, and they looked into each other's eyes, which meant Emmett was going to spend time with Edna rather than see the movie that would give him the inspiration for his demonstration at the Porkbelly Expo.

Doc: "We've gotta go back in-"

Mary and Susan: "What?"

Lights had already begun to flash around the Delorean as it was nearly at 88 miles per hour.

Doc: "Johnny, stop the car!" (Grabs steering wheel) "This could be disastrous!"

Johnny: "Doc!"

But it was too late. The Delorean had already reached 88 miles per hour, they were back in 1986, and were no longer in 1931, but because Doc had grabbed the steering wheel, it started flying out of control, and Johnny was trying to keep it steady.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Johnny: "How do you stop this thing?"

Then the Delorean eventually crashes into a billboard, and after the teens managed to pull themselves together from the crash, they say,

Johnny: "Oh, man, didn't see that coming."

Mary: "Is everyone all right?"

Susan: "I think so."

Johnny: "Yeah, but… huh? Doc? Einstein? Where'd they go?"

Billboard: (Doc's voice) "Relax!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "D'ah!"

Billboard: (Doc's voice) "We've got everything under control!"

The teens looked at the billboard they crashed into, and said,

Johnny: "…Doc?"

Mary: "Oh no."

Susan: "Oh crud."

**END OF EPISODE II  
>TO BE CONTINUED<br>**


	15. Chapter 15: Sissy the Rock and Roller

**Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

**EPISODE III: CITIZEN BROWN**

Chapter 15: Sissy the Rock-and-Roller

Thursday  
>May 15<br>1985

A teenage girl was picking up trash near a sign that reads, "PORKBELLY south gate" while listening to some rock-and-roll music, and wearing a black leather jacket, orange polo shirt, multiple ear piercings, white sashes on her black flannel skirt with blue jeans underneath it with two holes around the knees, black boots, and a black bandana wrap around her head with a red lightning bolt pattern in her mixed-color hair. Since she had the volume up so loud, she was unaware of anything happening around with her, especially when the Delorean with Johnny, Mary and Susan in it was flying out of control, and crashed into a billboard behind the girl. When Johnny and his sisters managed to pull themselves together from the crash, they say,

Johnny: "Oh, man, didn't see that coming."

Mary: "Is everyone all right?"

Susan: "I think so."

Johnny: "Yeah, but… huh? Doc? Einstein? Where'd they go?"

Billboard: (Doc's voice) "Relax!"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "D'ah!"

Billboard: (Doc's voice) "We've got everything under control!"

The teens looked at the billboard they crashed into, and said,

Johnny: "…Doc?"

Mary: "Oh no."

Susan: "Oh crud."

The billboard had Doc's face on it, but his head was shaved, and he was wearing glasses, and a white suit.

Johnny: "Uhh… Susan? Mary?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah?"

Johnny: "What just happened?"

Susan: "Well, we've obviously seem to have landed in another alternate reality."

Johnny: "What? How?"

Mary: "Hmm… Well, we got Danny Blakely to arrest Kid Tannen, Doc's younger self was going to see 'Frankenstein' and continue with his scientific endeavors, and our Grandpa is alive and well. What could we have possibly missed?"

Susan: (Looks at billboard) "Well, whatever it was that we missed seems to have turned Doc into '1st Citizen Brown'. It probably means that he's the mayor of Porkbelly now."

Johnny: "But Doc's _not_ the mayor. And where _is_ Doc and Einy anyway?"

Mary: "Whatever we missed in 1931 has caused them both to disappear during the jump to 1986. If Doc is the mayor now, he'll probably be somewhere at the town square."

Susan: "As for Einstein… well, he could be anywhere in Porkbelly right now."

Johnny: "But how did they disappear? Why isn't there two of them here, like when we were in 1931?"

Mary: "Because they're both originally from 1986, so they've been shifted around by the space-time continuum."

Johnny: "Aw man, what now?"

Susan: "Well, the first we should do right now is get out of the car."

Johnny: "Oh, right."

Johnny tries to open the door, but it was jammed by the billboard. Then Johnny tries to get out through the window, but when he rolls it down, due to the design of the window, he could only get his arm out.

Johnny: "Man, this is the stupidest window design ever. If this was Doc's idea, he needs to get a refund."

Then Johnny notices the girl cleaning up some trash while listening to music, and says,

Johnny: "Hey! Over here! Hello! Hey, up here!"

Mary: "It's no use, Johnny. She can't hear you."

Johnny: "Oh yeah? Well, let's see if she can hear this."

Johnny honks the horn three times, the girl takes off her headphones, thinking that she heard something, Johnny honks the horn again, the girl sees the Delorean in the billboard, and says,

Teen Girl: "What the hell?"

Johnny: "Hey, hi. Uh, you think you can give us a, uh… Sissy?"

Then Johnny takes out a picture of him and Sissy at the high school prom that was over a month ago, but the picture changes to only Johnny, and he says,

Johnny: "Huh? Hey, what the-? What gives? I thought we fixed Sissy's existence."

Mary: "We did. She's standing right there, but, something is certainly amiss with her."

Johnny: "Yeah, and me. I just went stag to the prom." (Puts picture in pocket)

Susan: "We can worry about that later. Right now, we've got bigger problems on our hands. See if you can get her to help us out of this deathtrap."

Johnny: "Right." (Looks at Sissy) "Hey, um, how's it hanging, Sissy?"

Sissy: "Jonathan? It _is_ you. Who's that in there with you?"

Johnny: "Huh? What do you mean? It's just my sisters, Mary and Susan."

Mary and Susan: (Waves at Sissy) "Hey, Sissy."

Sissy: "Your sisters? What're they doing here?"

Johnny: "What do you mean?"

Sissy: "Didn't they leave Porkbelly two years ago cause they wanted to be in a "normal" town or something like that?"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Mary: "Us? Leave Porkbelly?"

Susan: "We could never leave Porkbelly."

Johnny: "I think you both just did…"

Sissy: "Anyway, what is that thing you guys are in? Is that a Delorean?"

Johnny: "Huh? Wait, you mean you don't remember anything about the Delorean?"

Sissy: "Well I'm certainly gonna remember it now. It's sticking out of a billboard with you guys in it."

Johnny: "Um, yeah, we've kinda noticed. Look, can you just give us a hand here?"

Sissy claps her hands three times.

Johnny: "(Groans) That wasn't what I had in mind…"

Sissy: "So what's with the flaming hairdo? You trying to impress me or something?"

Johnny: "What're you talking about? I always have my… (Sighs) Never mind."

Johnny thinks about what else to say to the "new" Sissy for a minute, and says,

Johnny: "Please tell me we've landed in the wrong year this time. Sissy, what's the date?"

Sissy: "What? That's something I should be asking _you_. You guys probably wrecked your heads in that thing."

Mary: "Just tell us what today's date is, Sissy."

Sissy: "It's the 15th of May."

Susan: "And the year?"

Sissy: "1986. Duh!"

Johnny: "Aw, darn it! This can't be happening!"

Mary: "But it is, Johnny."

Johnny: "I know, I know… Sissy, uh, you uh, um, you look different."

Sissy: "That's the general idea of being a non-conformist."

Johnny: "Conformo whata? Uh, no, that's not what I mean."

Sissy: "What're you getting at?"

Johnny: "Well, for starters, what the heck are you wearing? You look a bit, uh…"

Sissy: "Fed-up? Keen eye you got there."

Johnny: "Actually, I was gonna say punk."

Sissy: "Shows how little you know when it comes to being rock-and-roller, dork."

Johnny: "Say wha?" (Faces Mary and Susan) "Did she just call me a dork? She barely even calls me that anymore."

Susan: "Well, she just did now."

Johnny: "Yeah, I heard." (Faces Sissy) "What's up with your hair, Sissy?"

Sissy: "Helter Skelter."

Johnny: "Helter what now?"

Sissy: "Skelter! You know, the same hair dye I always use."

Johnny: (Faces Mary and Susan) "She never dyed her hair before. And what the heck is a Helter Skelter anyway?"

Mary: "Never heard of that kind of hair dye product before, but basically, it's just another word for chaotic or carelessly."

Johnny: "Oh." (Faces Sissy) "What's up with the attitude, Sissy? I thought you stopped doing that since-"

Sissy: "I'm not having this with you argument again, Test!"

Johnny: "You mean we had this argument before?"

Sissy gives Johnny a very stern look as a response.

Johnny: "Oh, uh, I guess we did." (Faces Mary and Susan) "Aw man, I don't believe this! Sissy's acting exactly the way she always did before we started dating! Except she's a rock-and-roll punk now."

Mary: "Not much we can do about that now, Johnny. Just keep talking to her."

Johnny: "All right, uhh…" (Faces Sissy) "So, uh, what you up to down there, Sissy?"

Sissy: "Not that any of you would understand, but I'm doing my part to support the arts in Porkbelly. Anyway, what's the big idea of jumping your Delorean through a billboard? Where did you guys even get a Delorean? Is it stolen?"

Johnny: "It's, uh, kinda complicated to explain, Sissy."

Sissy: "I'd bet it is."

Johnny: "Well, anyway, think you can help us outta this thing, Sissy?"

Sissy: "How about you all just jump?"

Mary: "It's too high for us to jump."

Susan: "We'll break our necks."

Sissy: "And?"

Johnny: "(Groans) Look, the door's stuck. Can you get up here, and get it unstuck for us?"

Sissy: "No way, Test, I'm not climbing under a billboard with a car hanging over it. It could come down on my head."

Johnny: "And us breaking our necks isn't a problem for you?"

Sissy: "Would you prefer if I just leave right now?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "NO!"

Sissy: "Then you'd better watch your smart-mouth, Test!"

Johnny: "Huh, that's a new one… uh, can you call for somebody? Maybe a tow truck? (Sheepish chuckle)"

Sissy: "Yeah right! I'm in enough trouble already. I'm not gonna explain your Delorean violating a billboard to anyone!"

Susan: "Yeah, that's probably for the best."

Johnny: (Faces Mary and Susan) "Why?"

Mary: "Because if anyone knew what this Delorean was really all about, then…"

Johnny: "Oh, okay, I get it." (Faces Sissy) "Uh, you wouldn't by any chance have any rope you could toss us, would ya?"

Sissy: "Nope." (Takes out tire iron) "All I've got is this old rusty wrench thing that I just found in the dirt."

The teens took a closer look at what Sissy was holding, and they realized that it was actually an old tire iron.

Susan: "Hey, that's a tire iron."

Mary: "That'll have to do if we wanna get out."

Johnny: "Huh? Oh, uh, hey, Sissy, that'll work. Throw it here."

Sissy: "Not on your life, Test. This is my watchamacallit. What'll you give me for it?"

Johnny: "Say wha? Aw man, you've gotta be kidding."

Susan: "Maybe you should try saying please."

Johnny: "What? (Groans) Fine. Sissy, may I, uh… please, have the tire iron?"

Sissy: "Tire iron?"

Johnny: "Yeah, that metal thingy that you're holding in your hand right now. Come on, this is serious!"

Sissy: "Oh, right. This seems to be very valuable to you guys, doesn't it?"

Mary: "At the moment, yes, it does."

Sissy: (Puts tire iron in pocket) "It had better be a good trade then."

Johnny: "Darn it! All right, fine, let me think this through."

Sissy: (Puts on headphones) "Don't strain your brain, geekzilla." (Turns around)

Johnny: (Faces Mary and Susan) "Uh, I don't suppose you two have anything that Sissy would wanna trade with, do ya?"

Susan: "Nothing that she would be interested in."

Mary: "Do _you_ have anything, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Uh-uh. All I got is some newspaper, a picture of Dad, a picture of me and Sissy- well, actually, it's just me now, and, uh… Oh!" (Takes out flask) "I also found this flask that's got Kid Tannen's name on it."

Mary: "Hmm… maybe Sissy would be interested in having that, what with her personality being switched around and all."

Johnny: "I hope so…"

Then Johnny sticks his arm out the window with the flask in his hand, calls out to Sissy, she takes off her headphones, turns around to face the teens in the wrecked Delorean, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "This is all that we've got."

Sissy: "Is there anything in it?"

Johnny: (Shakes flask) "Uh…"

Sissy: "Gimme it."

Johnny: "Sure thing."

Johnny tosses the flask at Sissy, she catches the flask, opens it, and says,

Sissy: (Sniffs) "Eugh, smells like armpits and booze. "Irving 'Kid' Tannen"? The gangster? How in the world did you guys find this thing?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, it's a long story, Sissy. Can we just have the stupid tire iron now?"

Sissy nods as a response, puts the flask in her pocket, takes out the tire iron, tosses it to Johnny while saying,

Sissy: "Catch!"

Johnny: (Catches tire iron) "Awesome! Thanks!"

Johnny tried to get the tire iron through the window, but it wouldn't fit.

Johnny: "What? Aw, really? (Grunts) Come on, you piece of-" (Pulls tire iron through window) "Oops." (Puts tire iron in pocket, looks at broken window) "Oh."

Susan: "Huh, not what we had in mind, but, that works."

Mary: "Nice work, Johnny. Now let's get outta this thing."

Johnny was the first to climb out of the wrecked Delorean, and while his sisters were also getting out, Johnny spots Doc's notebook in the Delorean, puts it in his pocket, and then the teens climb down the billboard while Sissy gets inside a golf cart, and says

Sissy: "Well, flame-headed dork, _my_ debt to society is paid. As for you guys, good luck with your car. Way to stick it to Big Brother. Just don't expect your sudden cry for help to change anything between us, get it?"

Johnny: "What're you talking about? Look, can you give us a ride into Porkbelly in that thing? There's somebody we got to see down there right away."

Sissy: "Oh, sure, guys. Climb on in."

But as soon as they started walking towards the golf cart, Sissy started driving away in it, and the teens tried running after her.

Johnny: "Hey! Sissy-!"

Sissy: "I told you! We're through, Test! I'll never date such a square like you ever again!"

A gate closes behind Sissy, preventing the teens from entering Porkbelly, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Sissy thinks that _I'm_ a square?" (Turns around) "Aw man, could this day possibly get any worse?"

But then, the Delorean started slipping out of the billboard, and Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "I just had to ask!"

The Delorean completely slips out of the billboard, and crashes into the ground. With the Delorean wrecked, Doc and Einstein now elsewhere, no way into town, and Sissy saying Johnny is a square and recently dumping him, the frustration had gotten to Johnny as he screamed in the air a few seconds after the Delorean fell, gets on his knees, and slams his fists on the ground. Mary walks up to him from behind, kneels next him, places a hand on his shoulder for comfort for a few seconds, stands up, Johnny then gets on one knee, and says,

Johnny: "Doc, where the heck are you when we need you?"

Billboard (Doc's voice): "Relax! We've got everything under control."

Johnny: (Stands up) "Don't I wish…" (Looks at Delorean) "Geez, this is the second time that I've wrecked Doc's time machine. I don't think I should drive it anymore." (Turns around, takes out notebook) "Here, I guess you two will be needing this."

The twins looked at each other for a second, and then look back at their little brother and say,

Susan: "Sorry, Johnny, but Doc's notebook isn't really gonna help us out at the moment."

Johnny: "Why not?"

Mary: "Because if Doc's timeline really has been altered to the point where he didn't invent the flux capacitor, then all the notes that are in his notebook will eventually be gone."

Johnny: "What?"

Johnny then opens the back of the notebook to see that the very last page is blank, flips back a page to see that the notes on it were fading out, closes the notebook, and says,

Johnny: "Aw man, you were right, the last pages are going blank." (Puts notebook in pocket)

Mary: "That means the timestream has already caught up to Doc."

Susan: "And on top of that, we don't have the equipment or tools to fix the Delorean."

Johnny: "What are we gonna do?"

Mary: "Only thing that we _can_ do right now; get into Porkbelly, find Doc, or in this case, Citizen Brown, and convince him to help us fix the Delorean so we can go back to 1931, and fix whatever it was that we missed."

Johnny: "Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good plan. And all we have to do right now is get over that gate, along with the huge wall that's possibly covering the whole town."

Susan: "One problem; there's a camera hanging over the gate. If it sees us sneaking into Porkbelly, we could get in big trouble before we can even get started."

Johnny: "Yup, that figures."

Then Johnny walks up to the camera as it was following his movements. When he got close to the camera, he waved at it to see if anyone was noticing him, which really didn't do any good, and then he turns around, and sees an intercom, walks toward it, presses the button on it, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, hello? Is anybody home?"

Man (Intercom): "Who is this? Stop messing with the intercom!"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, hi. You think you can buzz us in?"

Man: (Intercom) "Visitors must check in at the north gate."

Johnny: "Uh, all right, so, which gate is this?"

Man: (Intercom) "The south gate."

Johnny: "Say wha?" (Turns around) "There is no way I am walking halfway around Porkbelly!"

Then he decides to get some help from Mary and Susan as he walks up to them, and says,

Johnny: "Uh, any ideas?"

Mary: "Well, we do have a plan that could work."

Johnny: "Cool. So what's the plan?"

Susan: "Firstly, we'll need to see that tire iron."

Johnny: "Uh, all right."

Johnny takes out the tire iron that he had just got from Sissy, and gives it to Mary and Susan.

Johnny: "Now what?"

Mary: "Check that trash bin over there to see if Sissy had unintentionally dumped some stuff in there that could help us."

Johnny: "Uhh, oookay, but, what am I gonna be looking for?"

Susan: "Well, we're gonna need two things. One that's small and made of rubber, and another that's really sticky."

Johnny: "Got it. I'll see what I can find."

Johnny walks over to the trash bin to find the two things his sisters needed for their plan. After a moment of digging, he pulls out a rubber band with chewed gum attached to it.

Johnny: "Wow, that was convenient, and yet, a little nasty."

Then Johnny walks back to the twins with the trash in his hand, holds it up, and says,

Johnny: "How's this for rubber and sticky?"

Mary: "Hmm, rubber band and chewed gum. Gross, but it'll do."

Johnny gives the trash to his sisters, and says,

Johnny: "Okay, now what?"

Susan: "Now we need you to keep that camera focused on you while we work on getting the gum in front of the camera lens."

Johnny: "Oh, I gotcha. I'm all over it."

And then Johnny starts dancing around and acting silly in front of the camera while Mary and Susan began improvising a slingshot by using the tire iron, the rubber band, and the chewed gum. Once they finally launched the gum at the camera, it was completely covering the lens as the teens then ran at the gate, Johnny helps Mary and Susan to the top of the gate, the twins help their brother up to them, they hop down from the gate, and were now inside Porkbelly.

Mary: "Yeah, all right!"

Susan: "It worked!"

Johnny: "Awesome! Okay, now let's find out what kind of buzzard nightmare alternate Porkbelly we've landed in now."

The teens began walking down the road to whatever kind of Porkbelly they were about to walk into.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Chapter 16: Police State 1986 Porkbelly

**Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 16: Police state 1986 Porkbelly

Johnny, Mary and Susan had managed to make their way to the streets of Porkbelly that would lead them to the town square. Before they walked into the town square, they walked up to the corner of a building.

Susan: "All right, now, before we go any further, let's all remember that this is still the same Porkbelly we've always lived in, but it's been alternated by something we missed in 1931, and that it's reality everyone in town except us, and apparently, something about it has made it so that me and Mary don't live here anymore."

Johnny: "And it's turned my girlfriend into a rock-and-roller, and dumped me."

Mary: "Right, there's that too. So, let's all take a deep breath, walk in, and remember; we've got to find Doc."

They all took a deep breath, and walked into the town square. They walked by a poster with Citizen Brown on it that reads, "YOU COULD BE A CITIZEN PLUS!". As the teens walk across the road, Johnny walks backwards as he sees a sign on a building that reads "Porkbelly Unity", and nearly gets ran over by a guy in a golf cart as he says,

Johnny: "Whoa! Sorry."

The man in the golf cart only waves at him while smiling, and continues driving down the road as Johnny got off the road. Looking around the alternate Porkbelly, the teens see that everyone in town was wearing khaki pants, I.D. tags, and orange polo shirts except the policemen who were in their own blue uniforms while also wearing helmets that hide their faces, nearly all the signs on the shops and posters had the word, "citizen" written among them, there was still a fence around the court yard, a gate was blocking the entrance to the court house, cameras were on every corner, which gave the town an extreme lack of privacy, and the only vehicles that were in Porkbelly were now golf carts. Porkbelly had now become the kind of perky town that Johnny would make jokes about when he was still 11-years-old, only he and his sisters were now in one.

Johnny: "Man, I don't think I've ever seen Porkbelly look so…"

Mary: "Decent?"

Susan: "Organized?"

Johnny: "I was gonna say clean, but yeah, those too."

Then two men pass by each other and say,

Man 1: "Good morning, citizen."

Man 2: "Good morning to you too, citizen."

Then the teens walk into the court yard as they see a statue of what seemed like Emmett as a gladiator standing on Kid Tannen while holding up some kind of out-of-shape windmill of a small rocket on the tip of it. When they got close to it, Johnny looks the statute for a few more seconds and says,

Johnny: "No way, is that… Emmett?"

Susan: "Sure looks like it."

Mary: (Looks at clock tower) "Wait a minute… look at the clock tower. It's working again."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

The teens walk a few steps toward the court house while looking at the clock tower, and they notice that the clock on the clock tower that was supposed to have stopped working since 1955 has now been repaired, and is now completely operational with a symbol on it, which is a man in the shape of a "Y", and it was also seen on the shirts and some of the buildings around Porkbelly.

Johnny: "Since when did that thing start working again?"

Mary: "Must be a part of the alternate timeline we're in now."

Johnny: "(Sighs) Where are you, Doc?"

Johnny starts walking forward again, but without looking where he was going, which caused him to bump into a cop that wasn't wearing a helmet.

Cop: "Watch where you're going, citizen."

Johnny: "My bad… Wait a- Mr. Blakely? Is that you?"

Officer Blakely: "That's _Officer_ Blakely to you, Jonathan. What's with the outfit?"

Johnny: "Huh? Uhh…"

Officer Blakely: "It's Thursday."

Johnny: "Yeah? So?"

Officer Blakely: "So it's polo shirt Thursday. You're out of uniform. That's a violation to Civic Ordinance 9-TripleE. As for you two, lab coat Monday was three days ago, and- say, who are you two young ladies?"

Mary: "Uh, we're just his older twin sisters."

Susan: "Yeah. We're Susan and Mary Test."

Officer Blakely: "Ah, yes, I know who you two are. You both left Porkbelly two years ago. What're you two doing back here in Porkbelly after all this time?"

Mary: "Uhh, we came to see our family again?"

Officer: "Hmm, fair enough. But neither of you notified that you were returning to Porkbelly, which is violation to Civic Ordinance Z-357, and none of you are wearing an I.D., in direct violation of ordinance WB-714. And what's with the flaming hair, Jonathan?"

Johnny: "Polo shirt Thursday? Lab coat Monday?"

Officer Blakely: "Are you on the pot, citizens? Put your arms up, spread your legs!"

Officer Blakely began giving Johnny a pat-down to see if he was carrying anything illegal.

Johnny: "Whoa! Hey! What are you doing? I don't have any-"

Officer Blakely: "Quiet! Hold Still!"

When Officer Blakely finished giving Johnny the pat-down, he doesn't find anything.

Officer Blakely: "All right, you're clean. Now for you two. Assume the position."

He gives Susan and Mary a pat down, but still doesn't find anything.

Officer Blakely: "Hmph. Nothing. What's your deal today, Test?"

Johnny: "Uh, nothing. But what's with the pat-down? You think we're carrying heat or something?"

Officer Blakely: "Heat, contraband-"

Johnny: "Contra-what now?"

Officer Blakely: "You know. Booze, smokes, bubblegum, dogs, circus peanuts-"

Johnny: "Hold on, did you just say bubblegum and dogs are illegal?"

Officer Blakely: "Come on, Test. You're smart enough to know that ignorance of the Civic Ordinance 2XM isn't an excuse."

Johnny: "I am? People usually say I'm too dumb to know anything like that."

Officer Blakely: "What?"

Johnny: "Uh, I mean, uh, by any chance, do you where my sisters and I can find Doc- uh, I mean, Citizen Brown?"

Officer Blakely: "Are you sure you're an Honor student? Where do you _think_ he is at this time of the day?"

Johnny: "Uhh… at work?"

Officer Blakely: "That's right. Working at the court house."

Mary and Susan: "Just as we thought."

Johnny: "Right, well, anyways, have you seen Sissy around here?"

Officer Blakely: "You mean Cecilia? What's it to you? I thought she broke up with you."

Johnny: "Uh-huh, yeah, well, that's what I need to talk to her about."

Officer Blakely: "Good luck finding her. I usually don't see her unless she's ranking up demerits for her "art"."

Johnny: "Hmm, thanks for the tip. By the way, since when did you become a cop? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of business man, or something?"

Officer Blakely: "Are you on something? I've always been a cop, just like my Pa."

Johnny: "Say wha? Aw man, that's just great, now I've turned Sissy's dad into a cop…"

Officer Blakely: "Look, I've gotta finish my beat. Are any of you gonna make trouble for me today?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "No."

Officer Blakely: "No, what?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "No, sir."

Officer Blakely: "That's right, citizens."

After finishing his talk with the teens, Officer Blakely walks toward his post at the gate of the court house, Johnny turns to face his sisters, and asks,

Johnny: "What the hell kind of Porkbelly did we just land in this time?"

Mary: "Hmm… demerits, overuse of the word citizen, polo shirt Thursday… no doubt about it; Porkbelly has now officially become a police state."

Johnny: "What's a police state?"

Susan: "A police state is simply a state in which the government exercises rigid and repressive controls over the social, economic and political life of the population."

Mary: "And based on how Porkbelly is now, it seems that everything that an average teenager would love is now restricted."

Johnny: "Say wha? You mean that, there's no Red Gush around here anymore?"

Mary and Susan: (Shake heads) "Mm-mmh."

Johnny: "No more candy?"

Mary and Susan: (Shake heads) "Mm-mmh."

Johnny: "No more video games?"

Mary and Susan: (Shake heads) "Mm-mmh."

Johnny: "No more Speed McCool?"

Susan: "All completely restricted."

Johnny: (Makes a surprised face) "We gotta find Doc and fix everything! This place is EVIL!"

Mary: "Well, luckily, we already do know where we can find Doc."

Johnny: "Huh? Oh, right. He's in the court house. Let's go."

The teens head towards the court house, but then they notice a bin inside a small room between the gates of the court house. Johnny walks toward it, tries to look inside it, but then Officer Blakely walks up to him and says,

Officer Blakely: "Step away from the Decycling bin, citizen."

Johnny: "_De-_cycling? What's that suppose to be?"

Officer Blakely: "The final resting place for all contraband within Porkbelly, the Decycling bin ensures that socially toxic items will never find their way back into the hands of the general public in any way, shape, or form."

Johnny: "Oh, so this is where all of the cool stuff goes to die."

Officer Blakely: "If by "cool" you mean "dangerous", then yes."

Johnny: "Well, whatever. Laters."

The teens see a buzzer at the left side of the gate, Johnny presses it, hoping that Citizen Brown would be the one to answer, but it was the voice of an old lady instead as she says,

Old Lady: (Intercom) "Porkbelly court house. How may I help you, citizen?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, can we, uh, talk to Citizen Brown?"

Old Lady: (Intercom) "Do you have an appointment?"

Johnny: "Uh, not really, but we really need to-"

Old Lady: (Intercom): "Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn. Citizen Brown's a very busy man."

Johnny: "Well, so much for _that_ idea."

Mary: "Hmm, can't exactly put my finger on it, but that voice sounded pretty familiar…."

But before the teens could think any further of who they just talked to, they see a unique golf cart pull up at the end of the court yard with licenses plates that says, "BROWN" on them. Someone gets out of the cart, and it turns out to be Biff, and he was dressed like everyone else in Porkbelly. The only thing that was different about his outfit was that he had a digital watch on his wrest.

Mary and Susan: "Huh?"

Johnny: "Biff?"

Then they see him shake hands with Citizen Brown for a second before he closes the door.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc?"

The golf cart begins driving to an opening garage door that leads inside the court house as the teens ran after it.

Mary: "Hey! Hold on a minute!"

Susan: "Wait! Stop!"

Johnny: "Doc, come back! We need to talk to…" (Golf cart goes inside garage) "…you."

Then Johnny walks up to the garage door that was now closed, and continuously bangs on it while saying,

Johnny: "Hey! Open up! Hello? Doc! Hey, Doc, do you hear me? We know you're in there! Help us out here! Porkbelly's gone crazy! Doc!"

Mary: "It's no use, Johnny. They're not gonna open the door for us."

Johnny: "(Groans) Now what?"

Susan: (Looks at Biff) "Hmm… if Citizen Brown is so busy, then how did someone like Biff get to see him in person?"

Mary: "He must've had some reason to see him. If we can get Biff to tell us what that reason was, maybe we can use it to speak with Citizen Brown."

Johnny: "Yeah, let's do it!"

The teens began walking towards the court yard to find the answer of how to see Citizen Brown in the court house. When they got to Biff, he was standing behind a table that had pamphlets that were talking about how to be a Citizen Plus.

Johnny: "Hey, Biff."

Biff: "Hey, you're Hubert and Lillian's youngest. Jonathan, right?"

Johnny: "Huh? Wait, you mean, you don't know who I am?"

Biff: "Only by reputation; Brown Cadet of the Month, three months running. Impressive."

Mary and Susan: "Brown Cadet? Johnny?"

Biff: "Say, are these two citizens your twin sisters that I've heard about?"

Mary: "Uh, yeah, that's us."

Susan: "I'm Susan, and she's Mary."

Biff: "Nice to meet you. Are any of you interested in the Citizen Plus Program?"

Johnny: "The Citizen what now? Uh, no, we just wanna know if that was really Doc in that car we saw you in a minute ago."

Biff: "Haw! Doc! That should be his new nickname. But yeah, that was Citizen Brown. What an inspirational guy."

Johnny: "Yeah, about that. How did _you_ get to see him? He sounds like a busy guy."

Biff: "You got that right, Jonathan. Citizen Brown _is_ a busy, busy guy. But fortunately- uh, _un_fortunately, I'm a special case. You see, guys, I used to be a real bad apple. A real… butthead."

The twins giggled a little bit after they just heard Biff call himself of what he calls others before Johnny said,

Johnny: "What? You, a butthead? No way…"

Biff: "What can I say, Jonathan? I was always getting into trouble. Too _much_ trouble, what with the booze, the partying, the women, even my dogs were a pack of trouble. Pack, get it?"

Mary: "Uh, yeah, sure, we get it."

Susan: "But what does any of that have to do with Citizen Brown?"

Biff: "Well, after getting in so much trouble, the authorities took me in to see Citizen Brown, and gave me an ultimatum. Citizen Plus or bust."

Johnny: "So, wait, are you seriously saying that you got to see Citizen Brown all because you got caught with beer, dogs and girls?"

Biff: "Uh-huh. I got so many demerits because of those, the authorities took me to see him. But it wasn't just getting caught with women so much as it was me not being, uh, discreet about my, uh, affections. You know, the whole PDA thing."

Johnny: "Uhh, yyyeah, what does PDA mean?"

Mary: "It's short for Public Display of Affection."

Johnny: "Oh. What's that?"

Susan: "It basically means to be making out with someone in public."

Johnny: "Oh. Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that kissing someone out in the open is illegal too?"

Biff: "Yup. Thank goodness for that, huh, Jonathan?"

Johnny: "Uh-huh, yeah, great… So, if Susan, Mary and I did all that bad stuff you use to do, then we'd get to talk with Citizen Brown?"

Biff: "I guess, but… why would any of you wanna act like that?"

Mary and Susan: "Oh, no reason."

Johnny: "By the way, what the heck is a Citizen Plus?"

Biff: "It's Citizen Brown's reeducation program. And I'm the first of Porkbelly's Citizen Plus. Uh, Pluses. Plus-i?"

Susan: "Uh, yeah, let's go with that, Biff."

Mary: "You know, we've also noticed that you're wearing a digital watch, and yet no one else seems to. Did that come with the program?"

Biff: "Yeah, it's a classy deal. Just look at this state of the art ticker. It's got all sorts of special modes programmed in. I still haven't figured out how to set the time, but I bet smart people like you three can figure it out no problem. Hey, you've got a watch too, Jonathan. Are you a Citizen Plus too?"

Johnny: "Huh?" (Looks at own watch for a second) "Oh, uh, no. Actually, uh my sisters gave it to me."

Biff: "Oh, okay."

Susan: "What exactly does this Citizen Plus program do?"

Biff: "Well, it may not be noticeable for former citizens, or an upstanding citizen like you three, but the hypnotherapy sessions help to tame the urges to break the rules."

Johnny: "Hypnotherapy sessions?"

Biff: "Well, sure, Jonathan. It makes obedience automatic."

Johnny: "Obedience? You mean that they brainwashed you with Citizen Plus?"

Biff: "That's a good way to think about it. Scrubbing all those nasty thoughts right outta you're noggin."

Mary: "That's not really what brainwashing means, Biff."

Johnny: "Well, we're gonna leave now. Later, Biff."

Biff: "Bye, Jonathan, Susan, Mary."

After finishing getting some answers from Biff, the teens walked a few steps away from him and say,

Johnny: "I guess we know how Biff got to be such a dork."

Mary: "Yeah. There's something fishy going on around here."

Susan: "And based on what Officer Blakely and Biff said, it seems like you've taken our place as the young genius in school in this timeline."

Johnny: "I know. What has this place done to me?"

But then, Johnny spots his alternate ex-girlfriend walking down the street with an ammo box filled with spray paint cans and past a shop called, "SOUPMO", which is most likely the same Soup Kitchen the teens saw in 1931. Sissy waves at the window before heading to the behind the building, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Sissy? Who was she waving at?"

Johnny and his twin sisters walk towards the soup kitchen, they see a sign that reads, "Out to Lunch", but Johnny wanted to know who was inside that got Sissy's attention. So he rings a bell that was near the sign several times before someone finally sled window the open, and it turned out to be Eugene (A.k.a. Bling-Bling).

Bling-Bling: "Excuse me, can you not read the- Oh, it's only you, Jonathan."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Bling-Bling?"

Bling-Bling: "Hey- Shh! I told you not to call me that in public."

Johnny: "What? You always prefer to be called that."

Bling-Bling: "Yeah, but not when other people are around. I could get demerits for it… (Notices Susan and Mary) Well, well, well. If I'm not mistaken, I do believe your sisters, Mary, and sweet Susan, have decided to return to Porkbelly."

Susan: "(Sighs) Yup, you're Bling-Bling all right."

Bling-Bling: "And what have you done with your hair, Jonathan? You going for a new look?"

Johnny: "Argh, is everyone gonna ask about my hair?"

Bling-Bling: "Anyway, you did notice that there was sign, right?"

Johnny: "What sign?"

Bling-Bling: (Points at sign) "_This_ sign. Hellooo! Now then, if you three will excuse me, I'll be returning to my break now." (Takes bell, closes window)

Johnny: "Nice to see you too, dork."

Then the teens head towards the alley, and see Sissy spray painting on the wall while listening to rock-and-roll.

Susan: "Well, there she is. Hopefully, she's in a talking mood. Go to it, little brother."

Mary: "We'll stay here and let you two sort things out."

Johnny: "Right. Here goes nothing."

Johnny walked up to Sissy from behind tried calling her, but she couldn't hear him due to the loud music she was listening. So Johnny taps her shoulder, which managed to get her attention as she turned around, took off the headphones, and says,

Sissy: "What do you want, Test? You got a problem, or something?"

Johnny: "Well, actually, yeah. What's the big deal, Sissy? You've left me and my sisters stranded outside of Porkbelly."

Sissy: "Yeah, that was pretty rotten of me, huh? I guess I'm just a bad role model. Better get away before I end up corrupting you."

Johnny: "You mean like how everyone else is?"

Sissy: "What?"

Johnny: "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, but Susan, Mary and I are gonna fix everything. Also, I really missed you."

Sissy: "Take a look at me, Test. Do I look like the kind of girl that would hang around the President of the Junior Brown Brigade?"

Johnny: "I can't answer that because I have no idea what a Junior Brown whatsits even is. But, I gotta admit… I kinda like you this way."

Sissy: "Ugh, barf."

Johnny: "Hey, come on, don't be like that, Sissy. We were meant to be together."

Sissy: "Look, just because I let you tag along to a couple concerts doesn't mean we're Romeo and Juliet. I mean, sure, you're little cute, and a bit cool with that flaming hair…"

Johnny: "Wow, that's the first compliment I've heard from you since I came to this psycho town."

Sissy: "But you're into all this Honor student crap…"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Sissy: "And I'm into more interesting things. And guys."

Johnny: "What interesting things? And what guys? Are you dating someone else? I can totally make you forget all about him."

Sissy: "Sorry, Jonathan, but you just don't rate anymore."

Johnny: "(Groans) Whatever. What are you painting anyway?"

Sissy: "A name of a rock-and-roll band. What else?"

Johnny: "'The Bling-Bling Boys'? Really? Eugene started a band, and that's the best he could come up with?"

Sissy: "Yeah, and they're rad. But you wouldn't know since you listen to all those 'Smooth Jazz' stations."

Johnny: "'Smooth Jazz?' Me? Aw man, this place has really messed me up. But, uh, just outta curiosity, what do you think of me?"

Sissy: "I don't."

Johnny: "Aw, come on, what've you got against me? I mean, I'm a popular guy, right?"

Sissy: "Yeah, you are. Among a certain crowd."

Johnny: "What crowd?"

Sissy: "Nerds."

Johnny: "Say wha? Me, Johnny Test, a nerd? No way!"

Sissy: "Anyone that doesn't break any rules and is interested in being an honor student and the Junior Brown Brigade _is _a nerd."

Johnny: "(Sighs) All right, point taken… Hey, what about my mom and dad? Any chance that they're, uh… still normal?"

Sissy: "By Porkbelly standards, yeah. In other words, those two are warped beyond repair."

Johnny: "What? Oh no, not them too."

Sissy: "Sorry to be the one to break it to you, Test."

Johnny: "I bet you are. Listen, Porkbelly has gone really screwy, but my sisters and I; we've got a plan to make it not so screwy anymore."

Sissy: "You do, huh?"

Johnny: "Yeah. We're gonna go talk to Citizen Brown and get him to help us fix everything."

Sissy: "Ha, that sounds like the kind of plan that _you_ would come up with, weirdo."

Johnny: "No, really! Doc- uh, I mean, Citizen Brown really is an awesome guy. He's just not himself."

Sissy: "Forget it, Test, you're just wasting your breath. I don't buy into all that "happy talk"."

Johnny: "I'm serious! He wasn't even supposed to turn Porkbelly into a police state, or crazy town, or whatever it's called. Everything will go back to the way things were as soon as we have a good talk with him."

Sissy: "Hmph, you know, I'm almost starting to feel sorry feel sorry for you."

Johnny: "Trust me, as soon as we meet up with Citizen Brown, things will be back to normal in no time."

Sissy: "Can I come with?"

Johnny: "Really? _You_ wanna see Citizen Brown?"

Sissy: "Oh yeah. He can give me a heart once he gives you a brain!"

Johnny: "Geez, couldn't hurt to ask. You know, your paint's starting to streak."

Sissy: "Agh!" (Puts on headphones, resumes spray painting)

After finishing his talk with Sissy, Johnny walks back to his sisters, and Mary says,

Mary: "How'd it go, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Not good. Sissy is totally convinced that I'm a nerd, and she's dating someone else."

Mary and Susan: "Sorry, Johnny."

Johnny: "(Sighs) Oh yeah, she also said that Mom and Dad are warped beyond repair."

Susan: "Hmm, in that case, we'd better go check on them before we try to meet with Citizen Brown."

Johnny: "Right."

Then the teens left the alley, and headed back to the town square. But then, they see a familiar face, and it was one of the three that intended to see.

Mary: "Hey, look! There's Mom!"

Johnny: "Yeah, but… what's she doing hanging around Biff?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17: The Old Lila and Hubert

**Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 17: The Old Lila and Hubert

Johnny and his sisters had walked towards their mother, Lila, who now had gray streaks in her hair while she was talking to the Citizen Plus Biff saying,

Lila: "…Yes, but are you happy?"

Biff: "Happiness is overrated, Lillian. I'm content."

Lila: "Well… (Sighs) I don't know, but I'll consider it."

Johnny: "Mom?"

Lila: "Oh, hello, Jonathan, and- …is that… Oh, my word, can it be? Oh, it _is_!" (Walks toward teens) "Susan! Mary! Oh, I am so glad to see you two again! I'd give you two a hug, but you know where that'll get ya."

Susan: "Uh, yeah, sure."

Mary: "It's good to see you too, Mom."

Lila: "Oh, your father will be so thrilled to see you two again. He probably knows you're already here, but still. And Jonathan, what have you done with your hair?"

Johnny: "Uhh…"

Lila: "Are you feeling okay?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you're so… so… old."

Lila: "Well, isn't that a polite way to say hello to your mother."

Johnny: "Uhh-"

Lila: "But I guess I do feel like the years are catching up with me. No thanks to your father."

Johnny: "Yyyeah, so, what're you up to, Mom? Are you shopping or something?"

Lila: "Shopping? Ha, ha, ha. Who shops in Porkbelly anymore? No, it's just that time of the month for me again."

Johnny: "What time?"

Lila: "My civic duties, of course. I'll be polishing the statue all day."

Johnny: "You will? Well, that sucks."

Then Johnny notices a golf cart parked on the side of the court yard, and asks,

Johnny: "Hey, Mom, is that our golf cart over there?"

Lila: "Now, Jonathan, I know it's embarrassing for you to be driving around in last year's model, but we don't have enough money to buy an '86 model golf cart."

Johnny: "But what about my truck?"

Lila: "Truck? Jonathan, you know that there no trucks in Porkbelly. Are you sure you're all right?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, Mom. I'm… doing just fine."

Lila: "Okay then. Could you children do me a favor? I forgot to give your father my timesheet last week, and now Mr. Nosie is convinced that I'm hiding something from him."

Johnny: "Uh, okay, but what's a-"

Lila: "Thanks, dear, I really appreciate it. And here are the keys to the car so you can get there faster." (Gives Johnny timesheet and keys)

Johnny: "Uh, thanks, but I-"

Lila: "I'd better get started on that statue. Don't forget to pick me up this evening. Bye now." (Walks away)

Mary: "My God, Mom looks exactly the way she use to be before you traveled back to 1955, Johnny."

Johnny: "I know. I'd hate to see what Dad looks like."

Susan: "He's probably the way he use to be as well."

Johnny: "Yeah, maybe. But, there's still some things I wanna ask Mom."

Johnny walks towards his altered mother as she was polishing the statue in the court yard, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, uh, Mom?"

Lila: (Stops polishing) "Yes?"

Johnny: "I'm kinda having an off day today."

Lila: "Oh? Why's that?"

Johnny: "Well, everyone around me keeps saying that I'm some kind of a goody two-shoes."

Lila: "Oh, they're just jealous that you are such a perfect little genius citizen of Porkbelly."

Johnny: "Uh, but isn't that suppose to be Susan and Mary's thing?"

Lila: "Well, they are as intelligent as you are, but before they left two years ago, they nearly kept getting demerits for "trying to be normal people", as they said."

Johnny: "Oh. So, have I always been perfect?"

Lila: "All your life I would say."

Johnny: "But, uh, what about the time I tried to run with the squirrels at the annual Nut Festival?"

Lila: "Oh, you couldn't do that. You always say that animals from the wild carry rabies. Besides, the Nut Festival hasn't done the running of the squirrels in 16 years."

Johnny: "They haven't?"

Lila: "Nope. Citizen Brown says that that event was too dangerous for the public."

Johnny: "Really? (Sighs) well, there goes another cool thing that use to be in Porkbelly. By the way, did Biff really get in trouble for having a few dogs?"

Lila: "And he's the reason they've been outlawed from Porkbelly, but I think that was all Edna's idea. She always had a sore spot for dogs. Now, your father and I, we love dogs."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know, but didn't I use to have a dog that I got from the pound on my 11th birthday, named it Dukey, and was really smelly until Susan and Mary made him not-so smelly?"

Lila: "You must've had quite a dream last night. Your father and I wanted to get one to teach you children a thing or two about responsibility, but by the time we had gotten through to you, dogs had already been banned from Porkbelly. Now I fear that we will never have the chance to raise a puppy of our own."

Johnny: "Aw man, that could be the saddest thing I've ever heard, Mom. So, uh, just outta curiosity, do you anything about Doc- uh, I mean, Citizen Brown?"

Lila: "Everybody does, sweetheart. The "Great Man" spending so much time coming up with new rules and demerits that he barely has the time to talk with anybody in Porkbelly. I guess that's the price we pay for a safe, happy town."

Johnny: "Funny, this place use to be a disaster-waiting-to-happen kind of town."

Lila: "What?"

Johnny: "Uh, I mean, Citizen Brown really doesn't see anybody in Porkbelly at all?"

Lila: "Not unless someone was earning one too many demerits. He still takes an interest in those situations."

Johnny: "So I hear…"

Lila: "And there's also Mrs. Brown."

Johnny: "Oh, you mean Clara, right?"

Lila: "What? No, silly. Edna."

Johnny: "Huh? E-E-Ed- EDNA STRICKLAND?"

Lila: "Yes."

Johnny: "You- He- I- Wha- You're seriously saying that Citizen Brown is married to… Edna Strickland?"

Lila: "Why do you sound so surprised, Jonathan? They've been happily married for nearly 40 years. In fact, if you ask me, I think Edna wears the pants in the relationship. She's the one always announcing the day to day bulletins. Probably writes them herself. Are you okay, Jonathan? You look so shocked."

Johnny: "Uh, I… it's just… I gotta go."

Lila: "Okay, dear." (Resumes polishing)

Johnny walks back to Mary and Susan with the newly acquired information in mind, and says,

Johnny: "Did you guys hear what Mom said?"

Susan: "Yeah, we certainly did. And we now know what it was that we missed in 1931."

Mary: "When Kid Tannen got arrested after being trapped in Emmett's rocket car, Edna must've been convinced that Emmett was the hero who brought down Tannen, started flirting with him and eventually leading Doc into making the worst mistake of his life; dating and eventually marrying Edna Strickland!"

Susan: "And because of that, she drove Doc into becoming Citizen Brown, and turning Porkbelly into a police state. This, in turn, ruined Doc's and everyone elses' timeline in Porkbelly!"

Johnny: "Yeah, that really explains a lot. So what do we do?"

Mary: "As soon as we convince Citizen Brown to help us fix the time machine, we're gonna go back to the day after Kid Tannen was arrested, and keep Emmett and Edna from ever falling in love with each other."

Susan: "But for now, we'd better go see how Dad is doing."

Johnny: "Oh, yeah."

The teens headed towards the golf cart that was parked by the court yard, got in, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Well, it's not my truck, but I guess it'll have to do."

Johnny started the engine and drove it down to the teens' neighborhood. A few minutes later, Johnny had pulled up to their old house. It still looked the same, except that there was caution tape on the front door, along with the bug zapper that was still installed near the door from the last time they returned home, and there were cameras on a street light near their house. The teens looked at their opened garage to find their father, Hubert, with no gray streak in his hair while he was sitting in a desk along with a huge control box, four monitors, and a stack of tapes on the desk he was in. There was even some people talking on the monitors saying,

Woman on monitor: "I don't know. Isn't this… illegal?"

Man on monitor: "What _isn't_ illegal in Porkbelly?"

Woman on monitor: "Shhh! What if Citizen Brown's watching?"

Man on monitor: "Don't worry, nobody can see us here."

Mary and Susan: "Our dad's a peeping tom."

Hubert looked to the left, jumped in surprise when he saw the teens, which nearly caused him to slipped off the chair he was on, and pressed a button that turned off the audio on the monitors as Johnny says,

Johnny: "Uh, hey, Dad."

Hubert: "Hi, son. How about a little warning when you walk in like that, okay? And what did you do to your hair? And- …Is that…" (Stands up, walks toward teens) "Oh, sweet heavens! I thought it was the monitors playing tricks on me, but… Oh, Susan! Mary! It _is_ you! Oh, I knew you two couldn't stay away too long. On the other hand, you both _have_ been gone for two years, but still, it's good to have the both of you back home."

Susan: "Uh, yeah, well, what can we say?"

Mary: "We've really missed you too, Dad."

Hubert: "I know you have." (Walks back to desk) "Now, you two have got a lot make up for because of your absences; including school, chores, the Junior Brown Brigade, and your uniforms." (Sits in desk) "I know lab coat Monday has always been your favorites, but it _was_ three days ago, after all."

Mary: "So we've heard."

Susan: "Oh yeah. Johnny, give Dad the timesheet you got from Mom."

Johnny: "Huh? Oh, almost forgot."

The teens walked inside their garage towards Hubert, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, Dad?"

Hubert: "Yeah?"

Johnny: (Takes out timesheet) "We ran into Mom at the town square, and she wanted us to give this to you."

Hubert: (Takes timesheet) "Oh, thanks, son."

Mary: "So, what's all this equipment in the garage for, Dad?"

Hubert: "They're for doing my job for Citizen Brown. Keeping tabs on Porkbelly through my trusty bank of monitors. Always on the lookout for some interesting footage."

After hearing that, the teens realized that their father was the one in charge of all the cameras that were all around Porkbelly.

Johnny: "You mean that you're spying on everyone in Porkbelly, Dad? Why are you doing that?"

Hubert: "Wha- Spying? Ha, ha. Now why you would ask a silly little question like that? I've been gathering as much candid documentary as I can for Citizen Brown's promotional videos for over a year now. I know that your mother doesn't approve of this, but- Wait, you said you saw Lillian in town?" (Looks at timesheet) "'11:00 to 12:00: Hair salon, 12:00 to 12:20: Lunch at SoupMo counter, cream of asparagus with crackers'."

Susan: "Mom said that timesheet was from last week, and also that you think she's hiding something."

Hubert: "Ah, yes, well, your mother has been having… problems since you two left. More than usual, that is. If she slips up again, it could mean demerits for the whole family! Unlike that other incident you two had gotten yourselves mixed up in." (Looks at monitors)

Mary: "What? What do you-?"

Hubert: "Ah, there she is. She's polishing the statue in the park, just as schedule dictates. Thank goodness. Unless… how was she when all ran into her? Lucid? Sober?"

Johnny: "Say wha? Dad, what the heck are you talking about? Are you saying that our mom is a-?"

Hubert: "SHH! I don't know for sure if your mother has… relapsed onto her old ways, but she's been acting very odd lately. Almost as if she didn't like my constant supervision… confidentially.

Susan: "What're you talking about?"

Hubert: "I suspect she's got a flask hidden somewhere. Probably very near the spot where she's working right now. Do your old man a favor, will you, children? See if you can coax the truth out of her. She'll never confide to me, but she might be… less guarded with you three. Think you children do that for me?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Uhh-"

Hubert: "I knew I could count on you all."

Johnny: "Uh, but Dad-"

Mary: (Whispering) "Hold on, Johnny. If Mom really _does_ have a flask on her, maybe we can use it to our advantage for seeing Citizen Brown."

Johnny: "Right. Sure, Dad, we'll ask her about the flask. By the way, what were you hiding as soon as we got here?"

Hubert: "Uh, hiding? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about whatsoever."

Susan: "Sure you do, Dad. There was some audio going on from the monitors, and as soon as you saw us, you shut them off."

Mary: "Yeah, come on, spill it, Dad."

Hubert: "Uhh… (Sighs) All right, I might as well tell you. After all, you two _did_ just got back home, and you'll be eighteen soon, Jonathan."

Johnny: "Tell us what? Johnny and genius sisters want to know."

Hubert: "Well, you see, Porkbelly under Citizen Brown is not quite the contented town you three were lead to believe it was."

Johnny: "Really? No way…"

Hubert: "Now, this isn't a criticism to the Great Man himself, of course, or his sainted wife, Edna! No one's worked harder than they to apply the most advanced social planning techniques to our town!"

Mary and Susan: "But…?"

Hubert: "Well, confidentially, not everyone in Porkbelly appreciates it. A great number of citizens, perhaps even the majority, actively resent the Brown administration. They don't say so out in public, but in private… well, listen for yourselves." (Turns on audio)

Man on monitor: "I'm telling you, this regime is a joke! They're all laughing at us over in Centercity."

Woman on monitor: "A toast to Citizen Brown! May his beloved court house be struck by lightning!"

Woman on monitor: "Shh, Agnes! You're awful!"

Woman on monitor: "Are you coming to the town square? Citizen Brown's about to give another speech."

Man on monitor: "Citizen Brown can kiss my big fat hairy-!"

Hubert: (Turns off audio) "Well, you get the picture."

Mary: "It sounds like nobody in town like what the Browns have done to Porkbelly."

Hubert: "Not everyone. About… around 50%, maybe 60."

Susan: "And Citizen Brown doesn't know this?"

Hubert: "I would think that he would… Whenever I send copies of my raw footage to the public relations department over at the court house, I get a memo telling me how much Citizen Brown thanks me for my service. But how could he see the videos and not do anything about it?"

Mary: "Hmm, maybe it's not Citizen Brown that reviews your footage…"

Hubert: "What's that?

Mary: "Uh, I mean, maybe you should give him the tapes in person yourself."

Hubert: "Oh, I don't know about that."

Susan: "What do you mean? We're pretty sure that he would appreciate it."

Hubert: "Oh, sure, he _might_ appreciate my bringing these problems to his attention and reward me for my public service, but then again, they say it's never wise to be a bearer of bad news…"

Johnny: "Okaaay, then, we'll do it for you, Dad. You can just give the tapes to us, and we'll take em to Citizen Brown for you."

Hubert: "Oh, thanks for the offer, son, but I don't want to get you and your sisters involved."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Hubert: "Citizen Brown won't like what he sees on them, and I wouldn't want you all to get the blunt of his displeasure. Not to mention the displeasure Susan and Mary will get from him for being gone for two years and making an unexpecting return, and- No, I'm not letting these tapes out of my sight! It's just too risky!"

Johnny: "(Groans) Whatever. So much for _that_ idea…"

Mary: "So, just how exactly does this surveillance system of yours work, Dad?"

Hubert: "I'm glad you asked! Each of these monitors is connected to multiple cameras, of which I've strategically "jacked" into throughout the town, with official clearance, of course. I can switch between cameras with these buttons on the monitors. There's also a VCR for each one. I keep a record of _everything_ I see, so if I happen across something… interesting, I can keep it on file."

Susan: "Huh, that's quite a system you've got here, Dad."

Johnny: "Yeah. But, Dad, what's up with our house?"

Hubert: "Oh, yes, well… I don't know how to tell you this, son, but while you were away at your Mathamagic Competition, and supposedly getting reacquainted with your sisters, our house got slapped with a CZ-36 violation!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Hubert: "It's so embarrassing. For me, and for your mother. She worked so hard to keep the house clean, but those dust mites are so hard to keep down!"

Johnny: "What? Seriously? We can't go inside our own house all because of some dust mites?"

Hubert: "Well, not until they send in a cleanup crew."

Mary: "And how long will it be till they do?"

Hubert: "Well, they said they'd be here by tonight, but they're pretty backed up. I wouldn't expect them to arrive till tomorrow morning."

Mary and Susan: "Tomorrow morning?"

Johnny: "Where are we supposed to sleep till then?"

Hubert: "I got it all covered, Jonathan; we're gonna camp out here in the garage, just like we did when you were little."

Johnny: "We did? Man, this town has _really_ screwed me. But isn't keeping the house clean supposed to be _your_ thing?"

Hubert: "Well, yes, I did use to do my part in keeping the house spotless, but that was before I was offered to do this surveillance business for Citizen Brown."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, you do seem very into this spying business, Dad."

Hubert: "It's not spying, Jonathan. It's cinema verite. These candid moments of Porkbelly's residents will eventually be compiled and edited into documentaries and promotional materials that advertise our way of life to the rest of the world."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, that's great and all, but-"

Hubert: "True, you can argue that I might've taken things to extremes, but I do still get up to take my meals, and of course, to use the facilities."

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, but wouldn't you rather do something other than this? Like writing some science fiction stories?"

Hubert: "Science fiction? Hmm, you know, I _was_ very interested with that when I was your age, but that was before Citizen Brown made it illegal."

Johnny: "What? What's so illegal about sci-fi?"

Hubert: "Sci-fi promotes an unhealthy obsession of the fantastic and impossible, and it also encourages the idea that there might be better societies than Porkbelly… which is subversive nonsense, of course!"

Johnny: "I don't know about that, but… um…"

Hubert: "Something on your mind?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah. Well, just for curiosity's sake, have you seen any dogs running around?"

Hubert: "Nope. You know as much as I do that they've been banned, but I _did_ catch something very interesting on one of my monitors yesterday. Which one was it…? Oh, yes. Here."

Hubert pressed a button on one of the monitors, and it showed the image of a dog with a muzzle on his face, but it was a dog that the teens were very familiar with. It was Doc's dog, Einstein. When Johnny and his sisters realized this, they made a surprised face, and Hubert says,

Hubert: "Are you all okay?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah. We, uh, just need a moment."

Hubert: "All right."

The teens stepped outside the garage to talk privately away from the father as they say,

Johnny: "That was Einstein on that monitor!"

Susan: "We know. It's good that he still here in Porkbelly, but with that muzzle wrapped around his face, he's probably not doing so well."

Johnny: "Yeah. You think we oughta go looking for him?"

Mary: "We could, but he may not know who we are when he sees us and may not even trust us."

Johnny: "Oh."

Then Johnny looks back in the garage, and notices his guitar near a recycle bin at the end of the garage. He walks toward it, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Dad? What's my guitar doing in here?"

Hubert: "Your mother and I convinced you to get rid of it, remember? Rock and roll music is frowned on by the Brown Administration. It sets a poor example to all the children that look up to you as a model of studiousness and moral gravity. And besides, you're not very good."

Johnny: "Huh? What're you talking about? Sure I am. Come on, Dad, I need that guitar!"

Hubert: "Give me one good reason why I should let you have it."

Johnny: "Uhh… I need it so that a certain girl will like me again."

Hubert: "A certain girl? You don't mean…"

Johnny: "Sissy."

Hubert: "Cecilia? Oh, Jonathan! Why are you so obsessed with that little hellion? She's nothing but trouble!"

Johnny: "That's right, _my_ kind of trouble."

Hubert: "Oh, honestly, Jonathan, the way that _you_ play the guitar, all you'll do is drive her further- hmm… go ahead, son, do your worst."

Johnny: "Real funny, Dad." (Puts guitar in pocket) "Well, we'll leave you to your snooping, Dad."

Hubert: "Supervising, Jonathan. Supervising."

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya later."

Hubert: "Bye, children. Oh, and girls, again, it is so good to have the both of you back in Porkbelly."

Mary and Susan: "We know."

Then the teens got back in the family golf cart, Johnny starts the engine, and drives it back to the town square. Once they arrived back at the side of the court yard, they get out of the cart and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Okay, so the only way we're ever gonna see Citizen Brown is if we break a bunch of rules and keep getting these "demerits", right?"

Mary: "Right, and luckly, nobody's better at breaking the rules like you, Johnny."

Johnny: "Hey, what can I say? Being a troublemaker is my specialty."

Susan: "Now, while you get busy at breaking rules here in the town square, we are off to break our own rules."

Johnny: "Really? You two are gonna break some rules?"

Susan: "We may have lived by the rules all of our lives, Johnny, but that doesn't mean we don't know how to break them."

Mary: "Besides, it's our only chance if we're ever going to talk with Citizen Brown in person."

Johnny: "Got it."

Mary and Susan: (Get in cart) "Good luck!" (Drives away in cart.)

Johnny: "Okay, so all I gotta do is get caught with the flask Mom probably has, find and get caught with Einy, and somehow get Sissy to make out with me out in the open. How hard can it be?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18: Johnny the Troublemaker

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 18: Johnny the troublemaker

Johnny had walked up to his mom as she was still polishing the statue of Emmett, and says,

Johnny: "Mom?"

Lila: (Stops polishing) "Oh, hello, Jonathan. What do you need?"

Johnny: "Uh, well, I was wondering…"

Lila: "Yes?"

Johnny: "Have, uh, you been drinking?"

Lila: "What? Don't be ridiculous, Jonathan. Booze is illegal."

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that Dad-"

Lila: "(Groans) Your father! I just can't ever get away from those monitors of his. Always being nosy. Always watching people whether they like it or not. You! You just mind your own business, Hubert!"

Hubert starts talking from the intercom below the cameras Lila was facing as he says,

Hubert: "Now, Lillian, I know you don't like it, but this _is_ for your own good. I know that you're hiding something from me."

Lila: "It's for me to know and for you to butt out!" (Walks away)

Johnny: "Mom, Dad, guys, knock it off!"

Hubert: "Now, Jonathan, you listen good! This is an adult conversation your mother and I are having right now."

Johnny: "Yeah, but, Dad, you're not helping! You gotta back off and give Mom some privacy here!"

Hubert: "Hey, where did she go?"

Johnny: "Huh? Mom?"

Hubert looked around with the camera to find his wife until he spots facing backwards with something in her hand.

Hubert: "AHA! I knew it!"

Lila then puts the item in her hand back in her pocket before Hubert could see what it was.

Hubert: "What was that you had in your hand? Beer? Rum? A wine cooler?"

Lila: "For your information, Hubert, it's brass cleaner, for the cleaning I am trying to do here!"

As Lila resumes polishing the statue, she and Hubert continue arguing, and Johnny says

Johnny: (Talking to self) "Geez, Mom and Dad argued before, but never like this. There's gotta be a way for me to get Dad to stop looking so that Mom can give up that flask."

Then Johnny notice a part of the statue that he can reach, walks over to it, and then moved the top part of it back and forth a little bit, which gave Johnny an idea. He pushes the part of the statue till it was completely covering the camera lens.

Hubert: "What the-? Hey! What am I looking at here?"

Johnny: "Shbingo! Okay, Mom, now can we talk about the, uh… uh, Mom?"

Johnny walked around the statue until he saw her smelling something in her hand, which turned out to be a pink flask. He walks up to her and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Mom?"

Lila: (Tosses flask at statue) "Oh! Jonathan! I, um, I was-"

Johnny: "Was that a flask I saw just now?"

Lila: "Uh, flask?" (Laughs nervously) "Young man, you know that-"

Johnny: "Mom, it's cool. Dad's not watching right now."

Lila: "Ohh, your father's right. I _am_ drinking! It's just been so hard, what with your sisters moving away, and your father getting so obsessed with the monitors, and… (Sobbing)"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, so, how about you just let me hold on to the flask, all right? Dad won't know anything about it."

Lila continued sobbing, which made Johnny feel embarrassed as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Lila managed to stop crying and says,

Lila: "(Sniffles) Oh, thank you, Jonathan. You're such a sweet boy. Oh, I couldn't bear the thought facing your father about this." (Walks away)

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, no problem." (Picks up flask) "Aw man, this Porkbelly sucks! Mom and Dad are fighting, Susan and Mary don't live here anymore, Mom's drinking, and everyone thinks I'm a dork. It's like everything we did to fix our lives is falling apart." (Puts flask in pocket) "Let's see what Officer Blakely thinks of my new flask."

Johnny walked over to the court house, and then starts walking slowly past Officer Blakely while whistling, which made think he was hiding something.

Officer Blakely: "You! Citizen! What're you up to?"

Johnny: "Oh, nothing. Just walking around, doing nothing, and certainly not carrying anything illegal in my pocket."

Officer Blakely: "That's it, hands up, citizen! Assume the position."

Johnny: "Whatever you say, officer."

Johnny walked up to the gate; Officer Blakely gives Johnny another pat-down and finds the flask he got from Lila.

Officer Blakely: "There'd better be apple juice in this thing."

Johnny: "Why don't you open it and find out for yourself?"

Officer Blakely: "Don't get smart with me!"

Officer Blakely opens the flask, and smells the alcohol inside it.

Officer Blakely: "I knew you were no good, Test."

And then, Citizen Brown's wife, Edna, came out of the court house, walks up to Johnny and Officer Blakely at the gate, and says,

Edna: "Officer Blakely, what seems to be the problem here?"

Officer Blakely: "Citizen Test, ma'am. Came strolling up with a 181-B in his pocket."

Officer Blakely holds up the flask to Edna so that she can smell the alcohol and prove his claim.

Edna: "Blech! You, young citizen with the outrageous flaming hair! Where did you get that… that… booze?"

Johnny: "Oh, nowhere."

Edna: "Is he being smart with me?"

Officer Blakely: "Yeah, he played that attitude on me as well."

Johnny: "Blah, blah, blah, can we just skip to the part to where you tell me how much trouble I'm in?"

Officer Blakely: "Quiet!" (Jabs finger on Johnny)

Johnny: "Ow! Hey!"

Edna: "Officer, demerit him. Severely. And as for the alcohol, drop it into the decycling bin."

Officer Blakely: "With pleasure, ma'am."

Officer Blakely walks over to the decycling bin, throws the flask inside it, and walks back to Johnny.

Officer Blakely: "Now, keep your nose clean, or you'll find yourself in front of Citizen Brown." (Gives Johnny a demerit)

Johnny: "Boy, wouldn't want _that_ to happen." (Walks away) "So, this is a demerit. It looks like a parking ticket. Do I have to pay a fine or something? Too bad I'm broke." (Puts demerit in pocket) "Okay, Einy, where are you?"

Johnny started walking around the town to see if he could find any sign of a trail that would lead him to Einstein until he notices something going on inside the SoupMo, looks through the window, and was able to see Sissy making out with Bling-Bling. He walks up to the shop just as the two had stopped kissing, and Sissy walks out as Bling-Bling slides the window open saying,

Bling-Bling: "Okay, I'll see you later. Ahem. Welcome to SoupMo, where the soup is- Oh, hello again, Jonathan."

Johnny: "Eugene? Wha- wait a minute! Was that Sissy I just saw in there with you?"

Bling-Bling: "Well, first of all, it is none of your business. Second of all, since she is no longer _your_ girlfriend, yes, it was."

Johnny: "That's it; this town has officially pissed me off! Why would _you_ be dating Sissy? Aren't you supposed to be in love with one of my sisters?"

Bling-Bling: "You mean Susan Test? Well, I _was_ in love with the lovely Susan, but since my chances with her have completely dimmed out when she left Porkbelly, I've decided to turn my attention over to someone else. And by someone else, I mean Cecilia."

Johnny: "Like you ever had a chance with Susan. But what is it that Sissy sees in you anyway?"

Bling-Bling: "Well, you may not have heard of this since you are obsessed with listening to those 'Smooth Jazz' stations, but I have started a band, and I know how to play the electric guitar. Chicks dig guys like that."

Johnny: "Actually, I _did_ hear about it, and seriously? "The Bling-Bling Boys"?"

Bling-Bling: "Yeah, that's right. You got a problem with it?"

Johnny: "No, nothing except that that's the dumbest idea for a band I've ever heard."

Bling-Bling: "Whatever, nerd."

Johnny: "Hey, you're no Speed McCool yourself, dork."

Bling-Bling: "Speed who?"

Johnny: "Never mind. You just watch yourself around Sissy!"

Bling-Bling: "Hey, don't worry, I have got nothing but respect for young Cecilia. Especially for her eyes, her hair, and the way she shakes her-"

Johnny: "HEY!"

Bling-Bling: "Now, that loser with the ridiculous flaming hair that let her get away, there's someone that I've got no respect for."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, I'm not your biggest fan either, Bling-Bling."

Bling-Bling: "Hey- I told you not to use that name with me while out in public!"

Johnny: "Whatever."

Then Johnny notices the "Free Samples" sign underneath the counter, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, where are the free samples?"

Bling-Bling: "Oh, here. I keep them behind the counter."

Bling-Bling places a plate on the counter filled with what looks like hotdogs. Johnny picks up one, takes a bite out of it, and makes a disgusted face.

Johnny: "(Gags) Oh man…"

Bling-Bling: "Hey, you throw up, you clean up."

Johnny: "Ugh, I think you added too much barf in this."

Bling-Bling: "You gonna finish it?"

Johnny: "As if." (Puts hotdog in pocket) "What the hell are they anyway? Crap hotdogs?"

Bling-Bling: "No, they are liver and peas with soy-cheese hotdogs."

Johnny: "Dude, that is disgusting."

Bling-Bling: "Try telling that to my boss."

Johnny: "Well, why do you keep them behind the counter anyways? Besides the fact that they taste nasty."

Bling-Bling: "I can't leave them out in the open."

Johnny: "Why not?"

Bling-Bling: "Because of the d… o… g that's running around town. He keeps going after the samples, knocking them all over the ground."

Johnny: "A dog? Hold on, don't tell me these samples were on the ground, too?"

Bling-Bling: "Relax, Jonathan, they're fresh… mostly."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, anyway, what does this dog look like? Does he by any chance have a muzzle on?"

Bling-Bling: "Heck if I know. He's a smart little s.o.b. He only comes whenever I have my back turned. Although it would be nice if it _did_ have a muzzle on, that way it can't eat the samples."

Johnny: "Dude, that is cold."

Bling-Bling: "Whatever."

Johnny: "Well, I'm gonna go now."

Bling-Bling: "Goodbye."

But then, when Johnny walked away from the shop, Einstein came walking up to the counter to get the free samples, but then runs off as he was caught by Bling-Bling.

Bling-Bling: "Hey, there he is! There's that mangy mutt right now! What're you waiting for, Jonathan? Go get him!"

Johnny: "What do I look like, a dog catcher?"

Bling-Bling: "You look like you work for a nuclear power plant."

Johnny: "(Groans) Whatever."

Johnny follows Einstein to the alley where Sissy was, and sees him walking up a plank to get behind the fence in the back of the alley just as Sissy puts down a can of spray paint. Johnny saw this as an opportunity to show Sissy the name of his own band as he grabbed the can without Sissy noticing, walks to the part of the wall where there was plenty of room, and spray paints his band title on the wall in blue. Sissy notices the newly added graffiti, walks up to Johnny and says,

Sissy: ""Johnny and the Lab Rats", huh?"

Johnny: "Yeah, _my_ band."

Sissy: "Ha, I'll believe it when I see it. Now, gimme that!" (Takes can, walks away, places can near ammo box)

Johnny: (Talking to self) "Well, at least everyone will know about my band now. It's a shame that Sissy's dad isn't here to see it. Anyways, I'd better get Einy."

Johnny walks toward the fence, climbs over the hole, and sees three things that Einstein could be hiding in: A pallet, a fridge, and table. After a while of thinking, Johnny looks behind the pallet while saying,

Johnny: "Hey, Einy, or whatever your name is in this psycho town. You back there?"

Einstein was actually hiding behind the fridge and he runs away from the alley just as Johnny caught a glimpse of his tail. Johnny then gets an idea of how he can catch Einstein. He walks back to the ammo box, takes the spray paint can without Sissy noticing again, and walks up to the plank while shaking the can.

Johnny: "This would look a whole lot better blue."

He sprayed all that was left in the can to paint the whole plank blue, and then tossed the can into the junk in the alley. With the trap set, Johnny walks out from the alley to look around for Einstein. While he was looking, Einstein runs past Johnny, back through the hole of the fence by using the recently painted plank. Johnny notices this, and follows him. When he got through the fence, he sees blue paw prints on the floor, leading towards the table.

Johnny: "Shwingo! Now I got ya."

Johnny walks up to the table, and moves it to reveal the stray himself.

Johnny: "Outsmarted you, didn't I, Einstein?"

Einstein started to growl at Johnny.

Johnny: "Aw, come on, Einy. Don't be like that. Man, he really doesn't look happy to see me. How am I gonna get him to come out?"

And then, Johnny remembered the hotdog sample that he got from Bling-Bling, and how they were filled with all the things Einstein loved to eat, and decides to use it to coax Einstein out.

Johnny: "(Whistles) C'mere, Einy. I've got something that you'll love."

Einstein cautiously walks toward Johnny until he was up close and smelling the treat.

Johnny: "Good boy, Einy. Now, let's get rid of that muzzle."

Johnny removes the muzzle from Einstein, throws it away, and pets Einstein as he feeds him the hotdog.

Johnny: "There you go. See? I'm not such a bad guy, am I?"

Einstein replies with a few licks to the face.

Johnny: "Ha, okay, you're welcome. I guess I won you over. I wish they were all that easy…"

Then Johnny walks out of the alley with Einstein beside him, but just as they entered the town square, Einstein started growling.

Johnny: "Huh? Einstein, what's the matter, boy?"

He looked ahead, and notices Edna on the sidewalk.

Johnny: "Oh no…"

Edna: "DOOOOOOOOG!"

Edna runs away as Einstein chases after her, and Johnny runs after Einstein.

Johnny: "Einstein, stop! No! Aw, darn it!"

Einstein continues growling at Edna near the statue as Officer Blakely came rushing in.

Edna: "Oh! Rabies! Rabies! Help!"

Officer Blakely: "Back! Down! Sit! Play dead!"

Edna: "Officer Blakely, subdue that beast at once!"

Johnny: "Einstein, SIT!"

Einstein did as he was told.

Edna: ""Einstein"?"

Einstein growls at Edna again.

Edna: "Oh! If he bites me, you'll be in a world of trouble, citizen!"

But then, Edna had begun to recognize that the dog in front of her.

Edna: "Wait. I know that creature… Officer Blakely, that's the same stray that keeps escaping the kennel. I thought he was muzzled!"

Johnny: "Oh yeah, about that, I took the muzzle off him."

Edna: "You what?"

Johnny: "Yeah, that's right. He's _my_ dog now."

Officer Blakely: "Citizen, you are in violation of statue 357-K." (Muzzles Einstein)

Edna: "Blakely, demerit this hooligan at once! I'll return this creature to the kennel."

Officer Blakely: "Yes, ma'am."

Edna: "Filthy wretched beasts…" (Walks away with Einstein)

Johnny: "Don't worry, Einy. As soon as I deal with Doc, you'll be back with him in no time."

Officer Blakely: "Now, stay out of trouble!" (Gives Johnny a demerit) "Unless you wanna pay a visit to Citizen Brown!" (Jabs finger on Johnny, walks away)

Johnny: "Maybe I do. Okay, that's two rules down." (Puts demerit in pocket) "Now, all I gotta do is get Sissy to fall in love with me again so that she'll be willing to kiss me."

Johnny heads back to the alley, walked up to Sissy, pokes her shoulder to get her attention, she turns around and says,

Sissy: "What is it now, Test?"

Johnny: "Just wanted to ask you why you're going out with someone like Eugene."

Sissy: "It's Bling-Bling, Test, and don't you bad mouth him."

Johnny: "What do you see in that guy?"

Sissy: "Well, for one thing, he wields a guitar like nobody's business."

Johnny: "So? I can play the guitar, too."

Sissy: "I mean an _electric_ guitar. To be honest, that ukulele has got to go."

Johnny: "I couldn't agree more. Come on, Sissy, I can outplay that loser boyfriend of yours anytime, anywhere."

Sissy: "You're that desperate to get another date with me?"

Johnny: "More like just to set things right."

Sissy: "Hmm… All right, if you can outplay Bling-Bling, which you can't, I might reconsider having you as a boyfriend. You ready to throw down?"

Johnny: "You kidding? I was born ready!"

Sissy: "You got a guitar?"

Johnny: "Yup." (Takes out guitar) "Never leave home without it."

Sissy: "All right, hold on."

Sissy walked up to the back door of SoupMo, knocks on it, and out came Bling-Bling Boy himself.

Bling-Bling: "Why hello, young Cecilia. To what do I owe your presence?"

Sissy: "Not now. We got company."

Johnny: "Hey."

Bling-Bling: "Jonathan? What is _he_ doing here?"

Sissy: "He says that he can outplay you."

Bling-Bling: "Oh, he does, does he?"

Sissy: "Yeah. I told him, there's no way he can do it, but he keeps going on, saying that he can. Wanna prove him wrong?"

Bling-Bling: "Oh, you know it." (Takes out guitar)

Sissy: "Don't crush him too bad, just him a lesson."

Johnny: "Oh, we'll see who teaches who a lesson when this is over."

Bling-Bling: "Big words for someone that can't play a guitar."

Johnny: "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

Bling-Bling: "Oh, you are so going down!"

Johnny: "Bring it on!"

Sissy started some music, and the two had started playing many chords with their guitars. Johnny moves to the right toward Sissy while doing the duck walk, mainly to annoy Bling-Bling by being next to her, and then he moved in the same direction as Johnny did.

Bling-Bling: "What the-? Since when can you play guitar like that?"

Johnny: "I don't know, since I had plenty of practice and took some lessons."

Bling-Bling: "Well then, let's see if your "lessons" can keep up with this!"

He moves in the opposite direction Johnny moved in while playing more chords as Johnny did the same.

Johnny: "If that was supposed to throw me off, dude, you're gonna have to do lot better than that."

Bling-Bling: "Oh, I intend to."

Johnny: "All right, then check this out!"

Johnny jumped in the air as did a scissor kick, knocking down the amplifier behind. Bling-Bling does the same, but also knocked down some buckets that where underneath a plank, and when Johnny noticed the dumpster behind him, Johnny gets an idea of how he can take him down. Bling-Bling moves to the left toward Sissy, and Johnny moves in the opposite direction.

Bling-Bling: "Give it up, Jonathan Test! Your guitar playing skills are no match for mine!"

Johnny: "We'll see about that."

Johnny climbs up the platform near him while playing various chords, Bling-Bling does the same and was now standing on the plank, which was exactly where Johnny wanted him. Bling-Bling plays some chords behind his head, and Johnny does the same. Johnny hops a few times on the platform he was on, Bling-Bling tries to hop as well, but all it did was seal his fate.

Bling-Bling: "Huh? Whoa!" (Falls in dumpster)

Johnny plays a final chord, and says,

Johnny: "Whoo-hoo! Yeah! And that's the way you rock and roll!"

Sissy: "Jonathan Test! That… was… totally wicked!"

Johnny: (Climbs down platform) Hey, what can I say? Some guys got it, and some never do."

Bling-Bling: "Owww… I think you made me break my spleen."

Sissy: "I think I just got myself a new idol. C'mere you." (Wraps arms around Johnny)

Johnny: "Hold that thought. Let's go do this somewhere more… private."

Johnny brings Sissy into the SoupMo, and leans against the wall saying,

Johnny: "So, what was it that you called me before? A square?"

Sissy: "A girl is entitled to make a few mistakes…"

And so, Johnny and Sissy's lips came into contact as they began playing a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven". After a while, Edna came to the SoupMo, sees people inside it when there was an "Out to Lunch" on the window, rings the bell a few times, Johnny slides the window open while still kissing Sissy, but then they stopped when Edna started freaking out.

Edna: "Hooliganism! Delinquency! Officer Blakely!"

Johnny: "And we're busted."

Sissy: "Yup."

Officer Blakely: "What's the problem, ma'am?"

Edna: "I just caught these two degenerates violating statue number-"

Officer Blakely: "Cecilia?"

Sissy: "Daddy!"

Edna: "476-D!"

Officer Blakely: "Open mouths?"

Edna: "And tongues!"

Johnny and Sissy had came out of the shop just Officer Blakely says,

Officer Blakely: "You've gone too far this time, young lady!"

Johnny: "Dude, chillaxe! What's the big deal anyways? It's just hormones."

Edna: "Stop! We don't use words like those in this town!"

Officer Blakely: "I'll deal with you later, Cecilia. You and I are going to have a long talk, about the "Citizen Plus" program!"

Sissy: "What?" (Runs off)

Johnny: "Hey, come on, she doesn't need- hey, Sissy, wait!"

Edna: "Officer, give Mr. Test a 476-D's worth of demerits! I'll tend to your wayward daughter." (Walks away)

Officer Blakely: "Yes, ma'am!" (Gives Johnny a demerit, jabs finger on Johnny)

Johnny: "Ow! What was that for?"

Officer: "That was for getting Cecilia in trouble with Citizen Edna!"

Johnny: "Geez, sorry."

Officer: "Now, keep out of trouble, or Citizen Brown will come down on you like a brick wall!" (Walks away)

Johnny: "That's what I'm counting on." (Puts demerit in pocket)

As Johnny tries to think of another rule to break, he sees Susan and Mary pull up to the court yard in the family golf cart, walks up to them, and then the teens walk toward the statue while saying,

Johnny: "So, how'd it go with the rule-breaking?"

Susan: "Oh, you know. We did stuff here, broke rules there, and we got plenty of demerits for them."

Johnny: "Cool."

Mary: "How about you, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Well, I got caught with some alcohol in a flask mom had, I found Einstein, but Officer Blakely took him to the kennel, wherever that is, and I managed to do a little PDA action with Sissy."

Mary: "Wow, you certainly haven't lost your touch, Johnny."

Johnny: "Yup, I still got it."

Susan: "Hey, Johnny, don't look now, but your puck rock girlfriend is coming your way right now."

Johnny: "Say wha?" (Turns around) "Oh, uh, hey, Sissy. Are you angry with me now?"

Sissy: "Angry? Nah. That threat of being Citizen Plussed was worth it to see my dad's veins go all purple like that."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, that was funny, but I need to-"

Sissy: (Wraps arms around Johnny) "Honestly, Jonathan, what's gotten into you? Booze, dogs, necking in public. It's like you just became a completely different guy. A _way_ cooler guy."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, you might find this hard to believe, but I'm still the same guy that I've always been. It's everyone in Porkbelly that's different. And will you stop calling me Jonathan already? It's Johnny."

Sissy: "Well, Johnny, what's next on the agenda? Robbing a couple stores?"

Johnny: "Hm, not a bad idea. What's a guy gotta do to get in trouble in this town?"

The two were just about to kiss again, but then the twins noticed two bulky-looking familiar cops coming their way. They were familiar because the two cops were actually Mr. Black and Mr. White.

Susan: "Uh, I think we're about to find out."

Mr. Black and Mr. White: "You! Citizens!"

Johnny: "Mr. Black? Mr. White?"

Mary: "Sissy, get outta here!"

Sissy: (Runs away) "Not a problem!"

Mr. White: "Are you three citizens Jonathan, Susan and Mary Test?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah…"

Mr. Black: "We have warrants for your detentions."

Mary and Susan: "Detentions?"

Mr. White: "You three have accrued over 15,000 demerits each in the past hour."

Johnny: "Really? Awesome."

Edna: "Is it, Mr. Test? Is being branded as criminals of weak, moral characters "awesome"?"

Johnny: "Hey! We're not weak!"

Edna: "But you _are_ in a world of trouble."

Johnny: "I've been living in that world for over seven years, lady."

Edna: "That's Mrs. Brown to you, young man! But not to worry, we're here to take care of you."

Mary: "Like how your Citizen Plus program took care of Biff Tannen?"

Edna: "Perhaps. The program _is_ in need of new volunteers. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, let's see what Citizen Brown has to say about your particular strain of anti-social behaviors."

Susan: "You're taking us to see Citizen Brown then?"

Edna: "Immediately. Officers, away with them!" (Walks away)

Mr. Black and Mr. White: "Yes, ma'am!"

Johnny: "Man, it's about time, too."

Officer Blakely sees them off as he says,

Officer Blakely: "I always knew your goody two-shoes A-plus student act was too good to be true."

And so, the teens were now being escorted to confront the man that they have wanted to talk to since they had arrived in the alternate police state Porkbelly, Citizen Brown.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 19: Citizen Brown, Your Honor

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future or Johnny Test.**

Chapter 19: Citizen Brown, Your Honor

Johnny, Mary and Susan were escorted to the front door to Citizen Brown's office; they slowly opened the door and looked inside the big office Porkbelly's new leader was in.

Johnny: "Uh… hello?"

The teens see the desk chair tilt slightly to the right, and the man sitting on it says,

Citizen Brown: "Come in, citizens."

They stepped inside the office, closed the door and were walking towards the desk with many monitors around it while Citizen Brown was reading Johnny's file.

Citizen Brown: "Jonathan Test, age 17. Resident of sector L. Father, Hubert. Mother, Lillian. Siblings, Susan and Mary. President of the Junior Brown Brigade, recipient of a full-ride scholarship to Porkbelly Institution of Strickland Technology, winner of the Courthouse Challenge Department Award. Zero demerits, until this morning." (Places file on desk)

Johnny: "Geez, was that all about _me_?"

Mary and Susan: "Apparently."

Citizen Brown: "Now then, it's understandable that your sisters have forgotten their place in this town due to their two year absence, but the obvious question, Mr. Test, is…" (Turns around on chair) "What happened to you?"

The teens were shocked to see their old friend's new alternate look in person when Johnny exclaimed,

Johnny: "Whoa! What happened to _me_? Doc, what happened to _you_?"

Citizen Brown started writing down notes of his meeting with the Test kids while saying,

Citizen Brown: "'Doc'? Interesting. You regard me as a doctor, indicating awareness that you're suffering from some variety of mental disorder. That's a hopeful sign, Jonathan." (Puts down pen) "Of course, I'm not actually a doctor, but I do have the tools to turn you around and put you back on the road to societal normalization. Shall we begin with a few questions to establish a baseline?"

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, whatever. Let's just get this done and over with so we can set you straight."

Citizen Brown: "You three are going to set _me_ straight?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Citizen Brown: "Explain."

Johnny: "Well, This! Everything that you've become, Doc! It's all wrong!"

Susan: "Yeah, you're supposed to be a scientist, an inventor!"

Mary: "You're the man that created the flux capacitor, a vision that you've had back in 1955 and the four of us went on these crazy adventures through time."

Johnny: "Yeah, and your hair- Doc, you don't look good at all with that chrome-dome look you've got going on."

Citizen Brown: (Writes on notepad) "So, you children believe that this interview is more about _me_ than the three of _you_?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Yes!"

Citizen Brown: "You all went through all this trouble just to deliver a message to me in person?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Yes!"

Citizen Brown: "A 'cry for help' as it were."

The teens only stuttered as an answer.

Citizen Brown: "Tell me, Jonathan, is your mother on the sauce again?"

Johnny: "Huh? Well, now that you've mentioned, yeah! This psychotic town that you and Edna made would make _anyone_ want a drink!"

Citizen Brown: "It's natural to make excuses for your mother, Jonathan, but here in Porkbelly, we require our citizens to hold one another to the highest standards… even if those fellow citizens happen to be our own parents."

Johnny: "(Groans) Whatever."

Citizen Brown: "I'm surprised your father hasn't set you three straight on this point. He's shown himself to be a very obedient and cooperative citizen."

Johnny: "Yeah, a _warped_ citizen is more like it! Our Dad is supposed to be a sci-fi writer, not a guy that's obsessed with spying on everyone in Porkbelly."

Mary: "Yeah, and you're supposed to invent a time machine."

Citizen Brown: "Time machine?…"

Susan: "Yes! Exactly! Doc, you don't remember it, but you actually invented a time machine… out of a Delorean."

Citizen Brown: "…Why?"

Johnny: "Uh, well… I don't know, just for the fun of it, I guess."

Susan: "Yeah and the stainless steel construction of the Delorean made the flux dispersal, uh… well, you never did finish explaining that part, but it was important."

Citizen Brown: "Fascinating…"

Mary: "Yes! It _is_ fascinating!

Johnny: Yeah, it's amazing, and it's awesome! But you don't know it because you haven't done it yet! You're not the real Emmett Brown! You've got to believe us."

Citizen Brown: "And this is because…?"

Susan: "Everything got screwed up when we all went back to the year, 1931."

Citizen Brown: "Sounds like this time machine is a very… practical and dangerous invention."

Johnny: "No! I mean, yes. I mean- D'agh!"

Mary: "What he means is that it's capable of messing up plenty of things in the space-time continuum, but it made our lives better at first. Take our Mom and Dad for example; it was thanks to _your_ time-traveling Delorean that they managed to become successful, and were happy again."

Citizen Brown: "So they're happy-"

Susan: "Yeah, but not anymore! Because you summoned us back in time, we tried to save you, the younger you started seeing Edna, your timeline got messed up, and so did everyone else's along with it."

Citizen Brown: "I see…"

Johnny: "No, you don't see! Come on, Doc, look at me and think back. Don't you remember me? We knew each other, back when you were 17. I'm Michael Corleone."

Citizen Brown had gone wide-eyed for a moment when he realized that Johnny did strike a strong resemblance to the young troublemaker he met with one of his twin sisters back in 1931.

Citizen Brown: "Incredible!… This case is more serious than I imagined."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Citizen Brown: (Writes on notepad) "'The flame-headed boy and his twin sisters have fabricated an alternate reality'"

Johnny: "What? No! _This_ is the alternate reality, okay? _Our_ reality is the _real_ reality!"

Citizen Brown: "Calm down, Jonathan, I'm not blaming any of you for anything. The failure is ours, not yours. Obviously, there was a drastic flaw in your social conditioning."

Johnny: "(Groans, smacks self on forehead) Doc, you're not listening!"

Citizen Brown: "No, I'm not _understanding_ the problem, but I want to. I want to get to the root of the problem. Keep talking."

Johnny: "Um…"

Mary: "Ah…"

Susan: "Er…"

Citizen Brown: "Take your time. Look around the room; perhaps something in here will stimulate your imag- your _memories_."

Johnny: "Uh, right, memories. Uh…"

Johnny started looking until he noticed a ticket from a movie theater on the desk.

Johnny: "Hey, you've still got that movie ticket with you!"

Citizen Brown: "Indeed I do. A memento of my first date with Edna. I took her to see "The Virtuous Husband.""

Johnny: "The Virtual who who? I never heard of that."

Susan: "That means that you never _did_ see "Frankenstein"!"

Mary: "Doc, you were supposed to go and watch the movie "Frankenstein" 55 years ago! It was going to give you the inspiration that you needed to pull off that big demonstration at the Porkbelly Expo."

Citizen Brown: "Inspired by Frankenstein? How whimsical. Not to mention historically inaccurate. My darling wife is all the scientific muse I've ever needed, from my successful demonstration at the '31 Expo all the way up to my cutting edge Citizen Plus program."

Susan: ""Successful"? That was supposed to be a failure…"

Johnny: "Yeah."

Then Johnny decides to go through his pockets to see if anything he had on him would help convince Citizen Brown that they are telling the truth, and holds his old notebook in front of him.

Johnny: "Here, check this out, Doc. It's got all your notes of the flux capacitor, your coolest invention ever!"

Citizen Brown: "That can't be _my_ notebook. The handwriting is far too sloppy."

Johnny: "But it _is_ your notebook, Doc. It's got your name on it, we had to get it back from Biff and that's _your_ sloppy handwriting. Look, will you just flip through at least one page of this thing? It'll explain everything."

Citizen Brown: "I'd prefer to keep our focus on the world around us, rather than the artifacts of the fantasy world constructed by three children."

Johnny: "But-"

Mary: "Forget it, Johnny, the notebook is not gonna help us… not yet, at least."

Johnny: "Fine." (Puts notebook back in pocket, takes out picture of Hubert) "Here, look at this picture of our dad as a teenager. I used _your_ time machine to travel back to 1955, helped him stand up to Biff Tannen, get back together with our mom and saved your life six months ago."

Citizen Brown: "Interesting. Of course, Mr. Tannen spent most of 1955 in our juvenile rehabilitation facility, learning to control his anger."

Mary: "He did? Well, that certainly explains why our dad is acting like his old self."

Johnny: "Yeah, his lame old self." (Puts picture in pocket, takes out 1931 newspaper) "Here, do you remember this?"

Doc: ""Carl Sagan Escapes. June 13th, 1931." Yes, I remember the incident, back when crime went unchecked in Porkbelly."

Johnny: "Yeah, but _you_ were Carl Sagan and we rescued you from Kid Tannen with the help of the very first invention you ever made."

Mary: "The rocket-powered drill."

Citizen Brown: "The rocket-powered drill… never worked. A failed and misguided contraption with a tendency to explode."

Mary: "Well, yeah, you did mention that you never could keep rockets from exploding."

Citizen Brown: "Uh…" (Writes on notepad) "'An impressively detailed delusion'" (Puts down pen) "Keep talking."

Johnny: "Fine. Um…" (Turns to face Mary and Susan) "Got any ideas for me?"

Mary: "Just follow on Doc's- er, Citizen Brown's advice, little brother."

Susan: "Yeah, just keep looking around. He's bound to have more stuff that he kept from 1931 with him."

Johnny: "Right."

He turned to face his altered friend again and notices a picture on Einstein in his file on the desk and points at it.

Johnny: "Okay, look at this picture of Einstein here."

Citizen Brown: "The dog? Harboring dangerous animals is a municipal offense-"

Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, we've already been told that a billion times already!"

Susan: "But you harbored this animal once, a long time ago."

Johnny: "Yeah, remember the test run you did with that rocket car? Einstein was flying in it and he landed straight to the roof of this courthouse."

Citizen Brown: "I do… I do recall something of the sort, but… naturally, it couldn't have been the same dog."

Mary: "There's nothing natural about it! Einstein is a time-traveler, too, just like the rest of us, all because of _your_ invention."

Citizen Brown: "I, er…" (Writes down notes) "'Bizarre fantasy life'" (Puts down pen) "Go on, proceed."

Johnny: "Okay, I will. Hmm…"

Johnny looks to the right, and notices the fish tank that was once filled with bacteria to help create to fuel for the rocket-powered drill, and walks up to it.

Johnny: "Hey, you still got the fish tank that had all that bacteria in it!"

Citizen Brown: "Yes, Jonathan, I do. But you'll notice that if you take a closer look, there _are _no bacteria in it."

Johnny: "Well, duh, I can see that. But it did have bacteria in it. A lot of it, and we used it to make that rocket fuel. There was also that, uh… huh?"

Citizen Brown: "What?"

Johnny walked back near the desk while looking the portrait of Judge Brown and his son.

Johnny: "Whoa, so that's what Judge Brown looks like. I never did get to see that guy in person."

Citizen Brown: "Of course not. He died before you children were born. He was my biggest supporter. After my wife, of course."

Johnny: "You sure about that? I mean, last I checked, you two had this huge argument about you wanting to be an inventor instead of a lawyer, remember?"

Citizen Brown: "Stop trying to confuse me!"

The teens were surprised by the sudden outburst from their altered friend. Edna even heard it when she was about to walk past the door to his office and decides to listen in on the conversation.

Citizen Brown: "My whole life has been dedicated to the practical use of technology to shape a more efficient, orderly society. Ask anyone. It's a fact, you can look it up."

Johnny: (Talking to self) "(Groans) Great, now _he's_ doing it."

Mary: "Yeah, but you of all people would know better. Isn't that right… Emmett?"

Citizen Brown: "I-I… wrong!"

Porkbelly's leader takes out a photo of the moment Kid Tannen was arrested that he had in a drawer and places it on the desk.

Citizen Brown: "Do you see this picture? I keep it close by to remind me of the moment when my life's course became clear. August 25th, 1931. The day I singlehandedly captured Kid Tannen, the scourge of Porkbelly."

Johnny: "What? Singlehandedly?"

Citizen Brown: "And not incidentally, I caught the eye of Edna Strickland, my scientific muse and the love of my life. Take a look; what you children see here is a young man who understands his destiny."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, that's not what _I_ see."

Citizen Brown: "Well then, what _do_ you see?"

Johnny: "Well, first of all, I see a guy that's all psyched up about his new invention."

Citizen Brown: "That's where you're wrong! Although my rocket car had accidentally captured Kid Tannen, it was also a wildly impractical and dangerous idea that would've triggered unimaginable consequences had I pursued it further."

Mary and Susan: "You don't even know the half of it…"

Citizen Brown: "Luckily, Edna came around and channeled my newfound fame into more practical pursuits."

Johnny: "Yeah, so that you two could turn Porkbelly into a hellhole. Anyways, second of all," (Points at Arthur kissing Trixie on photo) "Remember this guy?"

Citizen Brown: "Arthur Test. Your grandfather, if I'm not mistaken."

Johnny: "Yeah, that's right. We served him a subpoena to him together so that you could call it quits at the courthouse."

Citizen Brown: "Preposterous!"

Johnny: "No, it's not!" (Looks at Kid Tannen handcuffed on photo) "You know, I almost feel sorry for Kid after we put him in jail."

Citizen Brown: "We?"

Johnny: "Yes, we! It wasn't some accident that Kid ended up being arrested. Don't you remember? Kid shoved you off the roof of the Soup Kitchen after you snatched his gun and _I _trapped him in that rocket car of yours."

Citizen Brown: "No, That's not the way it happened!"

Johnny: "But it _is_ the way it happened, Doc! You-"

Mary: "Let it go, Johnny."

Johnny: "But-"

Susan: "Let's just let Emmett and the people of Porkbelly believe what they want to believe that happened over 50 years ago, okay?"

Johnny: "(Sighs) All right, fine…"

And then, Johnny looked at the spot in between where Emmett and Danny were shaking hands, and saw something that he was surprised that Citizen Brown didn't even notice. Johnny, his sisters and Doc where standing in the gazebo watching Kid Tannen being taken to prison.

Johnny: "Wait, is that…? Hey, it is!"

Citizen Brown: "What?"

Johnny: "It's us, and you! The real you!"

Citizen Brown takes a magnifying glass, takes a closer at the picture and was shocked at the detail he had just discovered that was on the photo.

Citizen Brown: "It _is_ me! And all three of you! But how?… Michael?"

Edna was hearing every word and was also shocked to hear a familiar name.

Citizen Brown: "It's impossible!"

Mary: "No, it's science."

Susan: "_Your_ science, Doc."

Citizen Brown: "So, in this… other world, the one you children say that you come from, am I… am I happy there?"

Johnny: "Yeah, totally happy! I mean, how could you not be when you have an awesome family? You got these two great sons."

Citizen Brown: "Sons!"

Mary: "Yes. They're both named after your favorite author from your childhood. One named Jules, the other named Verne."

Citizen Brown: "Jules Verne. Great Scott…"

Susan: "You also got the best wife that you could ever ask for."

Citizen Brown: "Not Edna?"

Susan: "Not even close."

Johnny: "Yeah and your invention- aw man, your INVENTION, Doc! You can go anywhere that you want to, anywhere in time. You're the luckiest guy in the entire world!"

Citizen Brown: "And what about Porkbelly?"

Mary: "Porkbelly? Well, it does have it's own problems. A little bit of chaos here, a bit of crime there, but it's a normal town and people are happy there… most of the time."

Susan: "Yeah, and even when they're miserable, they're not miserable like they are in _this_ Porkbelly-"

Citizen Brown: (Stands up from chair) "STOP!"

The teens were silenced by Citizen Brown's second outburst and walked towards them.

Citizen Brown: "There _are_ no miserable people in my Porkbelly!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Susan: "Come on, Doc-"

Citizen Brown: "My citizens live lives of order and peace! Nobody worries, nobody complains!"

Johnny: "Yeah, because your stupid rules won't let them! I mean, for crying out loud, Doc! All these rules that you and Edna made aren't even-!"

Citizen Brown: "That's Mrs. Brown to you, sonny!"

Johnny: "Doc, I-"

Citizen Brown: "Kindly address me as 'Your Honor'!" (Walks toward clock window) "We've worked for over 50 years, my wife and I. Every waking moment devoted to ridding Porkbelly of vice and disorder. And you three children dare claim that our citizens are unhappy?"

Susan: "Yeah, that's right. We do dare. We've all seen it. Everyone is just too afraid to speak up about it."

Citizen Brown: "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Mary: "They're afraid of the consequences of their actions. You and your wife have turned Porkbelly into a police state, and running it like one."

Citizen Brown: "Nonsense!"

Johnny: "We can prove it!"

Citizen Brown: "…All right then, time-travel flame-headed boy and his twin sisters, you do that!" (Sits down on chair) "And until you do, I'm going to treat your wild story as just that; a story, told by a bunch of deranged teenagers. And I've determined that the best treatment is simply to let the insanity run it's course." (Turns around on chair)

There was a short silence between the teens and Citizen Brown in the room until the twins asked,

Susan: "So, is the interview over now?"

Mary: "Are we free to go?"

Citizen Brown: "Please do. I'm very busy. I've got a town to run, you know."

Johnny: "Fine, "your Honor". But we'll be back!" (Walks away with twins) "With proof!"

Edna walks away from the door while frowning and shaking her head. The teens exit the office afterwards.

Susan: "Well, we almost had him."

Mary: "Yeah, but he just doesn't want to believe that everyone in Porkbelly is miserable about the way he and Edna are running things. Maybe he really isn't seeing the tapes that Dad sends over to him."

Johnny: "Well, we'll just have to bring those tapes straight to him, then. To the garage!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20: Hubert Gets Mugged

**A/N Sorry that I had you all thinking that I abandoned this story. I haven't been writing on this for while because part of it was me being busy and the other part was that I was being lazy with my writing. I'm gonna finish this story someday and I hope that it'll be before the end of this summer. Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 20: Hubert Gets Mugged

Johnny and the twins arrived to their house in the golf cart and walk up to their garage saying,

Mary: "All right, since Citizen Brown won't believe what we say about everyone in Porkbelly being miserable…"

Susan: "Maybe watching one of Dad's tapes will make him believe."

Johnny: "Exactly. We just need to get Dad to-"

But then, they find their garage in a complete mess; Hubert was lying on the ground unconscious and one of his surveillance monitors was busted.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "DAD!"

They all ran towards Hubert as he was coming around.

Hubert: (Dazed) "Oh, hey, Jonathan, girls, you're back. Could you all do your old man a favor and pull out the tape for me? I think it's just about-"

The twins kneeled beside their father when they got close to him and try helping him up.

Susan: "Dad, take it easy. You're hurt."

Mary: "What happened to you?"

Hubert: "Ohh, honestly? I really have no idea. It happened so suddenly."

Johnny: (Pulls up chair) "Here, Dad. Just sit here for a while."

Hubert: (Sits in chair) "Ooh, maybe all that supervising I was doing caused me to blackout."

Susan: "Dad, you didn't just blackout. You've been mugged!"

Hubert: "What? Mugged? That's not possible. Violence has been restricted from Porkbelly ever since- ahh, ow!"

Johnny: "Dad, relax, all right? Any idea who would do this to you?"

Hubert: "Ohh, I don't know. This is not happening."

Mary: "Johnny, take a look around and see if anything had been left behind. We'll take care of Dad."

Johnny: "Got it."

Johnny looked around the garage for a bit and spots what he and his sisters came for; tape cases that would help them prove to Citizen Brown that Porkbelly isn't the utopia he believed it to be walks up to it.

Johnny: "There they are. "Raw Footage"."

Hubert: "Whew, good, they're still there."

Mary walks over to the cases and goes through them with Johnny to find the footage they needed. The only problem was…

Mary: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Susan: "What's wrong?"

Johnny: "Aw man, there's nothing!" (Kicks tape case)

Hubert: "What do you-?"

Mary: (Holds out empty tape case) "There're no tapes in these things. They're all empty!"

Susan: "Oh, crud."

Hubert: "What? But I'm sure that I've put them in there before- agh."

Mary drops the case and stands beside her injured father again.

Johnny: "Yeah, before whoever banged you in the head and made off with em."

Hubert: "Oh, that is complete nonsense, Jonathan. Do you even have any proof that I've been assaulted?"

Susan: "Well, this nasty lump that you've got on your head, for one thing."

Hubert: "And?"

Johnny: "And, uhh… huh?"

Johnny notices an aluminum bat lying on the floor and walks up to it.

Johnny: "Hey, Dad? Any chance that bat is one of ours?"

Hubert: "No- No! Tests _never_ aluminum bats." (Stands up from chair, walks up to bat) "Hmm, this is very strange."

He was about pick up the bat, but Susan stops him.

Susan: "Dad, wait! Don't touch that. That's evidence."

Hubert: "Evidence? Of what?"

Susan pretends to bang Johnny in the head and he pretends to be dazed and disoriented, and Hubert got the message as he sat back down on the chair.

Hubert: "Ohh, why would anybody do such a thing to a nice sector-L citizen like me?"

Johnny: "Like we were trying to tell you, whoever it was that stole your tapes."

Hubert: "Oh, my gosh! You were right! I've been mugged! Mugged! Here, in Porkbelly! Oh, this can't be happening! They can't get away with this! Oww, ow!"

Mary: "Dad, relax."

Susan: "Yeah, we'll figure it out… somehow."

Hubert: "Who? Who would do this to me?"

Mary: "Hmm… good question. Let's think; who do we know that wouldn't want Citizen Brown to know what's _really_ going on around in Porkbelly?"

The teens thought about an answer to that question and came up with the only person in Porkbelly they knew that go as far as to hurt their dad just to keep the truth from Citizen Brown.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Edna!"

Hubert: "Are you three actually saying that I've been mugged by Citizen Brown's elderly wife?"

Susan: "W-Well, maybe not directly, but-"

Hubert: "Oh, it's no use. The tapes are gone. The only thing that I can do now is hope against hope that they don't surface and land me in trouble."

Susan: "Dad, that's quitter talk. We can't give up like this."

Johnny: "Yeah. We gotta at least tell the cops about this."

Hubert: "No! Don't you dare, Jonathan! I don't want the authorities to know anything about those tapes… not yet, at least. I could end up in big trouble. Big trouble!"

Mary: "Well, at least _that_ part of you hasn't changed. There has to be _something_ that we can do to get those tapes back."

Hubert: "Well, we can always make some new tapes."

Johnny: "Huh? Really?"

Hubert: "Yes, really. It'll probably take about six months or so, but if you children are willing to-"

Johnny: "Say wha? Six months? But, Dad, we need those tapes now!"

Hubert: "What? _You_ need the tapes?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, I mean, well, we need to take em to Citizen Brown."

Hubert just shook his head in response.

Mary: "Dad, it's important, okay? Just, bear with us for a minute."

Susan: "We said to him that we'd bring him proof that Porkbelly isn't the kind of town that he believes it to be when we were all in his office a few minutes ago."

Hubert: "All three of you got to have a meeting with the mayor of Porkbelly?"

Mary: "Yeah, but it wasn't easy. We had to break plenty of rules before we could."

Hubert: "Wh-what did you just say? You've been breaking rules?"

Johnny: "Yeah. Walking around with a flask, a stray dog and kissing a girl in public-"

Hubert: "That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Johnny: "Dad, I'm serious!"

Hubert: "In case you've forgotten, Jonathan, I am your father. I know you and your sisters better than you know yourselves."

Mary: "Yeah, well, we're not exactly who you believe us to be anymore."

Hubert: "Is that so? Then, why don't you prove it?"

Johnny: "All right, you asked for it."

Johnny nods at his sisters and they all took a demerit they had each received and held them out in front of their delirious father.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Read it and weep."

Hubert: "Demerits? But-"

Susan: "You said that you wanted proof…"

Hubert: "I don't understand! How is all of this-?"

Mary: "Dad, take it easy and just listen to what we're saying to you right here and now. We all know that things aren't what they're supposed to be."

Susan: "Citizen Brown did start with good intentions for everyone in town, but it's just made everyone unhappy with the way he's running things now."

Hubert: "Shhh! You all said _that_ to him?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Hubert: "Aw, no… well, there go our privileges."

Johnny: "Look, Dad, we got him to listen to us, and he's gonna make everything better. For you, Mom, Sissy, and everybody."

Susan: "We can't explain _how_ he'll do that, but all you need to do is trust us on this one."

Hubert: "Umm… okay."

Johnny: "Listen, all we need is those tapes you've made that shows people that are miserable and then he'll-"

Hubert: "Oh, no. Uh-uh. Forget it."

Johnny: "What?"

Hubert: "This scheme of yours; maybe you three know what you're doing, I can't say, but leave me out of this!"

Johnny: "But-"

Hubert: "I don't wanna get into any trouble; no more than what you've already gotten yourselves into. It's not in my genes to handle that kind of trouble."

Johnny: "What're you talking about? Sure it is. Come on, Dad. Think about us, and Mom. We're your family."

Hubert: "I _am_ thinking about all of you, and the last thing I want is to see you all relocated to sector-X with all the other hopeless cases!"

Johnny: "All right, fine! If you won't do it for us, then… do it for _your_ dad."

Hubert: "My father?"

Johnny: "Yeah, Arthur Test."

Hubert: "I know his name."

Johnny: "Say, any chance he had something to do with Kid Tannen being put in jail in like, say, 1931?"

Hubert: "Yeah… exactly! Where did you hear that from?"

Mary: "Oh, we've been learning a bit about our family history. Anyways, you know what Johnny's talking about, right?"

Hubert: "Yes. It was way back before Citizen Brown became the mayor of this town, before your mother and I were even born. Everyone lived in terror of Kid Tannen and his goons. But, your grandfather stood up to him. He had the evidence to Tannen's guilt and put his life on the line to deliver it to the authorities… "Never be afraid to do the right thing". That's what he always told me…"

He looked at the floor for a moment until he raised his head with a determined look on his face, turned to face his control panel and presses a few buttons.

Johnny: "Now what're you doing?"

Hubert: "Trying to find where the right feed is."

Mary: "The feed to what?"

Hubert: "To the surveillance camera. The one in the front yard."

Johnny: "Say wha? Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, you mean to tell that you've had a camera hooked up to yourself this whole time?"

Hubert: "Of course. Gotta cover all bases."

Susan: "Dad, why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?"

Hubert: "Well, you never _asked_ me that in the first place. Now, all of you quit standing around and help your old man out. Try flipping the switches on the monitors until you've found which one has us on it."

Johnny: "Okay, okay, I'll give it a shot."

Johnny starts with the monitor on the top left and tries to find themselves on it.

Johnny: "(Presses switch) Nope. (Presses switch) Nope. (Presses switch) Nope."

Then he tries on the bottom left monitor.

Johnny: "(Presses switch) Nope. (Presses switch) No- oh! Hey, look!"

He turns around, waves his arm in the air a bit and sees himself waving his arm on the monitor while also standing beside his family.

Hubert: "Aha, there we are! So, the tape must be on this VCR. I'll just rewind to the moment before I blacked out. Hmm… it seems to have happened at sometime around 5:30. That was when I was cleaning the playback heads."

They continued watching until Hubert's mugger came walking up to him from behind with an aluminum bat in his hands.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "It's Biff!"

Hubert: "Biff? But that's not possible. The Citizen's Plus program has made him as gentle as a-" (Sees himself getting hit in the head by Biff) "…kitten."

Johnny: "Ouch."

Susan: "I knew that bat looked familiar somehow."

They all watch Biff on the monitor as he took the tapes from Hubert while he was unconscious and started smashing one of the monitors with the bat.

Hubert: "This doesn't make any sense. Biff is not supposed to behave like this. Why on earth would he-"

Mary: "Wait, hold on. There's something flashing on his wrist. Dad, is there a way you can zoom in on this?"

Hubert: "You bet. I knew that this zoom-and-enhance feature would come in handy. Cost me a bundle at the hobby shop, but this'll be worth it."

Hubert zooms the video in on Biff and the teens see where the flashing was coming from.

Susan: "It's his digital watch!"

Johnny: "Why's it doing that?"

Susan: "No idea. Dad, stop the tape."

Hubert pauses the tape.

Susan: "Okay, now zoom in on his watch, and rotate the image."

Hubert manages to do so and the teens were able to read what was on Biff's watch.

Johnny: "X-11?"

Hubert: "Do any of you know what that means?"

Mary: "Not yet, but I think we will soon. Can you print this out for us?"

Hubert: "Sure." (Presses a button)

Johnny walks up to the printer as the image of the watch was printed out. He takes the picture and puts it in his pocket. Just then, Lila had arrived back home.

Hubert: "Lillian!"

Lila: "Don't "Lillian" me, Hubert. I've got something very important to say to you before I leave again."

Hubert: "So do I, Lillian. Listen, I been mu-"

Lila: "Oh, it's always about you, Hubert! You never give me the time of day to hear my news."

The teens walk out from the garage while their parents continued arguing.

Johnny: "Uh, should we try to stop them?"

Susan: "Nah, let em work it out. Right now, we've got more important matters to take care of."

Johnny: "Yeah. Let's go pay Biff a visit."

They hop inside the golf cart and Johnny drives them straight to the town square to find Biff.

Johnny: "Hey, you know what I realized?"

Susan: "What?"

Johnny: "Every time we get stuck in an alternate reality, Dad always ends getting hurt by Biff. I mean, first he gets killed by him, then he gets put in a wheelchair by him, and now he's been mugged by him."

Mary: "Well, at least Biff does less damage to him each time."

Susan: "Yeah, but that's not important right now. Let's just hope that Biff is back at his Citizen Plus booth."

Johnny: "Right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 21: The X-11 Program

**A/N Be sure to let me know how you like my story. I do not own Back to the Future of Johnny Test.**

Chapter 21: The X-11 Program

The teens had arrived at the town square and see Biff laying out fliers on the table. Johnny parks the golf cart and marches towards Biff in anger with a very furious look on his face.

Johnny: "Hey, Biff!"

When Biff turned and saw the look on the flame-headed boy's face, he took a few steps back and raised his hands in surrender.

Biff: "Whoa, hey, settle down there, Jonathan. What's gotten your kibbles in a bunch?"

Johnny: "You hurt our dad, that's what!"

Biff then had a confused look his face.

Mary: "Johnny, calm down."

Susan: "And you might wanna do it fast. Sissy's dad is coming this way."

Officer Blakely: "Is there a problem here, citizens?"

Biff: "No, no, officer. Just a little misunderstanding, that's all. I'm sure we can all work this out. Right?"

Susan: "Right, exactly. There won't be any trouble here, Officer Blakely."

Officer Blakely raised his eyebrow in a skeptical way, but then decides to leave them to it.

Officer Blakely: "Okay. Let me know if you need any help, Mr. Tannen." (Walks away)

Biff nods at him and walks behind the table for shelter.

Biff: "Now, let's see if we can get to the bottom of this."

Johnny: "Yeah, let's. Start talking, Biff. Why did you mug our dad? He never did anything to you."

Biff: "Mug your dad? Hubert? What do you mean?"

Mary: "Don't try to play dumb with us, Biff. We saw you on camera."

Biff: "But, I _can't_ hurt anybody! Thanks to Citizen Plus, I blow chunks whenever I even _think_ about doing bad stuff."

Right on cue, Biff looked away and vomited on the grass while the twins looked away and Johnny just raised his eyebrow.

Biff: "Ughh, see?"

Susan: "That _really_ wasn't necessary."

Johnny: "So, if you didn't do it, then what've you been up to all this time?"

Biff: "Well, I was… I was…"

Mary: "Yeah?"

Biff: "That's strange. I… don't remember."

Johnny: "Oookay, then what's the last thing that you remember doing?"

Biff: "Well, I was handing fliers for the Citizen Plus program, just like I'd been doing all day. I had just finished giving leftover baloney to a cute little squirrel when Miss Edna came by."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Edna?"

Biff: "Yeah. She said that she wanted to run a, uh, diagnostics on my Citizen Plus watch. I must've fallen asleep or something because when she was done, it was an hour later, and then your mother came by."

Johnny: "Huh? Whoa, hold up. What was Mom doing here?"

Biff: "Oh, she was just turning in her paperwork for the Citizen Plus program."

Johnny: "Oh. What?!"

Biff: "Oh, yeah. I don't know how to tell you all this, but your mother is in pretty rough shape."

Johnny: "Yeah, we noticed. But, still, signing up for something like Citizen Plus…"

Biff: "She was on the fence for a while, but after you took the blame for her secret drinking problem, Jonathan, she realized she needed serious help."

Johnny: "Oh no, not Mom. We gotta stop her."

Susan: "Johnny, relax."

Johnny: "But, she-"

Mary: "As soon as we can get Citizen Brown to help us, everything will eventually go back to normal, including Mom _and_ Dad."

Johnny: "Aw, okay. So then, I'm guessing that you don't know where Dad's secret tapes are then, Biff?"

Biff: "Secret tapes?"

Johnny: "Yeah, the one that shows how everyone is sick and tired of all these crappy rules."

Biff: "You lost me, Jonathan, but that tape sounds dangerous. It should probably be dumped in the Decycling bin."

Johnny: "Hmm, yeah… well, anyway, let me ask you something Biff."

Biff: "Yeah?"

Johnny: (Takes out printout of watch) "Does this look familiar to you at all?"

Biff: "X-11? Is that a new band or something? I don't go for that new hippety-hoppety stuff."

Mary: "No, Biff. It's supposed to be sort of mode that's programmed in that digital watch of yours."

Biff: "Weird. I've never seen it look like that before. Heck, I can barely get this thing to stop blinking. See?"

Biff holds his wrist out in front of the teens and Johnny starts fiddling with it. He pushes the 'Minute Up' button eleven times to set it to 11 and pushes the 'Mode' button, which changed the hours into the letter A.

Biff: "Cool! Hey, I didn't know you could do that."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, just hold still for a little longer Biff."

Johnny presses the 'Hour Down' button three times and the letter X was now on the watch. It now looked exactly like the printout they had and the video they saw on their dad's monitor. When he pressed the 'Mode' button again, Biff's arm dropped. His eyes were half opened and his mouth was hanging open.

Johnny: "Um, Biff?"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "Biff? Are you feeling okay?"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "Uh-huh… why is Biff acting like he's some kind of zombie?"

Susan: "The watch must've hypnotized him when you activated the X-11 program on his watch."

Johnny: "Really? Whoa, freaky. Biff, did you mug our dad?"

Biff nods his head while groaning.

Mary: "I knew there was something fishy about this place. This is what X-11 is all about; The Citizen Plus program is nothing but an elaborate plan for Edna to take control of everyone in Porkbelly, and get them to do exactly what she wants them to do."

Susan: "No one would ever have the freewill to break a rule or law ever again. And I'll bet that Citizen Brown doesn't know a thing about this either."

Johnny: "Man, I thought that Edna was just really annoying, but now I realize that that woman is EVIL!"

Mary: "We'll worry about her later. Right now, we need to focus on getting Dad's tapes back."

Johnny: "Right, right… Biff, do you know where our Dad's tapes are?"

Biff groans while looking at the Decycling bin.

Susan: "So, they _were_ tossed in there after all."

Johnny: "Yup. Hey, Biff, do us a favor will ya, and go get the tapes back for us from the Decycling bin?"

Biff nods and walks to the Decycling bin. Officer Blakely saw him coming and asks,

Officer Blakely: "Hey, Mr. Tannen. What's up?"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Officer Blakely: "Are those Test kids bothering you again?"

He then notices that Biff was going for the Decycling bin and tries to stop him.

Officer Blakely: "Hey, you can't go in there!"

Biff: "Uuuurrrrrrrr." (Pushes Officer Blakely away)

Officer Blakely: "Hey!"

The hypnotized Biff then dives headfirst into the Decycling bin.

Mary and Susan: "Whoa."

Officer Blakely got up from the ground, shakes his head and stands beside the Decycling bin again.

Johnny: "Uhh, where did he go?"

Officer Blakely: "I don't know. No one's ever jumped into the Decycling bin before."

Mary: "Do you have any idea where this thing leads to?"

Officer Blakely: "I'm afraid that information is above my pay grade. Aw, geez, I'm in a lot of trouble now. None of you move a muscle! I gotta go tell Citizen Brown about this." (Walks away)

Mary: "Hmm, well, wherever this thing leads to is bound take us to where Biff and those tapes are."

Susan: "Exactly." (Pats on Johnny's shoulder) "Go to it, little brother."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Susan: "Come on, what're you waiting for? Just go in there and find out where Biff ended up."

Mary: "Don't worry. If you run into any trouble down there, just give us a shout and we'll be right there."

Johnny: "Aw, man. Why do _I_ always have to do all the dirty work? (Sighs) All right, I'll do it. But if I end up in a pile of manure, you're both gonna owe me big time." (Jumps into bin) "Geroni-bungaa!"

Johnny was now sliding down a chute was leading all the way to the SoupMo basement that also used to be Kid Tannen's speakeasy. Biff was inside it as Edna was yelling at him.

Biff: "Gosh, Ma'am. Did I do something wrong?"

Edna: ""Did I do something-" Mr. Tannen, I put a lot of work into honing you as the first Citizen Plus. What on Earth possessed you to assault a police officer and dive headfirst into the decycling bin?"

Biff: "Did I do all that?"

Edna: "Lord. I thought that your father was dim."

Biff: "No, really. I don't remember doing anything like that. The last thing I remember, I was showing those nice Test kids my watch, then BLAM! I'm down here, and you're yelling at me!"

Edna: "The Tests?"

Johnny then came sliding in at the end of the chute.

Johnny: "Whoooaaa!"

He landed inside a bin that still had a few items in it, shakes his head while standing up and looks around the room he was in.

Johnny: "The speakeasy?"

Edna: "Jonathan!"

Johnny: "Edna!"

Biff: "Oh, hi, Jonathan."

Johnny hops out of the bin and approaches Edna.

Johnny: "It's over, Edna! We know all about your Citizen Plus X-11 scheme! Now, hand over Dad's tapes!"

Before he could get near her, Edna had activated the X-11 mode on Biff's watch again and walks toward a set of monitors in the room.

Edna: "Mr. Tannen! Please restrain our guest."

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "Uh-oh. Biff, don't!"

Biff tries grabbing him, but Johnny dodges to the left.

Johnny: "No, Biff! Stop!"

Biff had managed to grab Johnny into a headlock. He tries his best to get out of it, but Biff just wouldn't let go.

Johnny: "Edna, what the heck are you doing?"

Edna: "What I've always done; keeping Porkbelly safe from hooligans like you and your family."

Johnny: "Geez, that's harsh. What have you done to Biff?"

Edna: "I've unleashed the full potential of the Citizen Plus program!"

Johnny: "And this is your idea of keeping Porkbelly safe?"

Edna: "Shush! I'm reviewing your father's tapes for Citizen Plus recruits. I think Jonathan and his runaway sisters will make nice Citizen Plus candidates, don't you Mr. Tannen?"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "Agh, as if, lady!"

Johnny knew that Edna would erase the tapes once she was done with them, which was something he couldn't let happen. He needed those tapes so that he and his sisters can show Citizen Brown the truth about Porkbelly.

Johnny: "Ugh, Come on, Biff! Snap out of it! Knock it off! Ow, Biff, you don't wanna do this!"

Edna: "It's no use struggling, Mr. Test. With his theta-amplified state, Mr. Tannen is more than a match your youthful vigor."

Johnny: "Yeah, blah, blah, blah, I'm still getting those tapes back, ya psycho!"

Johnny looks at the chute the he came in through and tries to call out for his sisters.

Johnny: "Susan! Mary! Ow, agh. Aw man, they can't hear me."

He tries to think of what they would tell him to do, and thinks of a similar brainwashing situation he was in when he was eleven and figured out what to do; show Biff things that he can't resist to snap him out of Edna's control. He looks around the room for things Biff likes and the first thing he found was two boxes full of beer bottle.

Johnny: "Hey, Biff! Look over there, its beer!"

Biff: "Beer? Huh?"

Edna: "Tannen! Focus!"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "G'ah!"

Edna: "I should've known you'd be trouble someday! Your whole family's nothing but a bunch of hooligans and slackers!"

Johnny rolls his eyes at her comments and continues looking around the room until he spotted Biff's license plates.

Johnny: "Hey, Biff! Isn't that the license plate to your car?"

Biff: "Shelia? What's going on?"

Edna: "Biff Howard Tannen! Obey your programming!"

Johnny: "Agh, ah."

Edna: "You see, Mr. Test? Thanks to the enhancements I've made to the Citizen Plus program, I can bring even the most rabid of dogs to heel."

It was working; he just had to keep showing Biff his favorite things. He looks to the right and sees a box of Cuban cigars.

Johnny: "Hey, Biff! Aren't those your favorite cigars?"

Biff: "Cubans? Where am I?"

Edna: "Tannen! I didn't go behind my namby pamby husband's back so you could wallow in your vices!"

Biff: "Urrrr…"

Johnny: "Ouch!

Edna: "So much vice and disorder… and to think, Emmett actually wanted to shut down the X-11 initiative!"

Johnny: "Aw man, what else is there in here?"

But then, he hears a dog bark and finds Einstein locked in a cage.

Johnny: "Einstein!"

Biff: "Doggie?"

Biff finally loosened his grip on Johnny and he managed to wriggle free from him.

Johnny: "Whew, finally. Susan! Mary! Get down here! I need you!"

The twins hear their brother's call from the decycling bin by the courthouse.

Susan: "Sounds like he's in trouble."

Mary: "We'd better get down there."

Susan hops inside the decycling bin and Mary follows after her. Meanwhile, Edna was trying to regain control on Biff.

Edna: "Tannen! Listen to me!"

Biff: "Urrrr?"

He looks to the left and sees a porn magazine.

Biff: "Babes!"

Edna slaps him and he looks at the boxes of beer.

Biff: "Booze!"

Edna taps on his shoulder to get his attention, and he looks her while continuously looking left and right to see all his favorite stuff until his mind just couldn't take anymore.

Biff: "What the fu-Ahhhhhoooohhh!… Mommy?" (Falls to the floor)

Johnny: "That's right, Biff. You go ahead and take a breather."

And then, Johnny hears his sisters coming down the chute; Susan was the first to land inside the bin and Mary lands on top of her. They manage to pull themselves together while getting out the bin and adjusting their glasses.

Johnny: "Hey, nice of you two to show up."

Mary: "Are you all right, Johnny?"

Susan: "What happened to Biff?"

Johnny: "I'm fine. Biff just had little too much crazy going on his head."

Edna: "Tannen! Get up you useless slacker!"

Johnny: "Hey, come on, Edna. Cut the guy some slack, will ya?"

Edna: "Some slack? You sound just like my wishy-washy husband. Always trying to find the _good_ in people, never wanting to accept the fact that some people are just born bad."

Johnny: "Right and I guess _you_ would know all about bad people, wouldn't ya?"

Susan: "That still doesn't give you any right to turn people into your own personal mindless slaves."

Mary: "Now, cough up our Dad's tapes so we can-"

Edna: "You mean those tapes I erased while your brother was struggling with my "mindless slave"?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "What?!"

The teens ran to the monitors; Susan and Mary checked all the tapes to find the footage they needed while Edna smirked at their efforts.

Edna: "Utopias are fragile things, children, especially when overseen by minds as… distractible, as my husband's."

Johnny: "Come on, there's gotta be _some_ footage left in those things, right?"

Susan: "Sorry, Johnny, but it looks like we were too late."

Mary: "Edna picked every one of those tapes clean. Without them, we don't have any other proof for Citizen Brown."

Johnny: "No way. No, no! Aw man, this isn't happening! We were so close to stopping-"

Citizen Brown: "Edna!"

The mayor of Porkbelly suddenly came into the old speakeasy.

Johnny: "Doc!"

Edna: "Emmett! What're _you_ doing here?"

Citizen Brown: "I came down here to investigate a troubling report involving Mr. Tannen."

Johnny: "Doc, you gotta stop this crazy wife of yours! She's gotten completely off the deep-"

Citizen Brown: "Silence!"

Johnny: "…Okay."

Citizen Brown: "I was concerned there might be a flaw in the Citizen Plus program. Imagine my surprise when I find my _wife_ perverting my life's work!"

Edna then realized that her little secret had been revealed as her husband stood up close to her face.

Citizen Brown: "Is _this_ what it's all been about, Edna? All those years, all our struggles to cure society's illnesses, just to create a world where freewill can be turned off with a flick off a switch?!"

Edna: "Oh, please, Emmett. You wanted this just as much as I did! Remember?" (Grasps Citizen Brown's hand) "If only we could tell someone to stay off the grass, and so help us, they would never tread foot on a well-manicured-lawn again! That's what Citizen Plus _does_! It makes rules unbreakable! I only gave it the slightest of changes-"

Citizen Brown: (Pulls away hand) "Enough! We will _not_ have this discussion here!"

Edna: "But-"

Citizen Brown: "Go home and wait for me!"

Edna couldn't believe what he had just said to her as she was silent for moment before glaring at him.

Edna: "Fine…"

Citizen Brown watched her wife leave the room and his face was completely filled with disbelief for learning the truth behind Citizen Plus and slowly walked toward the monitors.

Johnny: "Doc?"

The flame-headed boy was about to walk up to him, but Susan place her arm in front of him while shaking her heading, signaling him to give him some space. All the time he had spent on with his life's work, all the blood, sweat and tears he had put into them, only to find that his wife had been using him for her own personal gain. He lets his frustration out in one scream and fell to his knees, wallowing in his own despair.

Citizen Brown: "Father… what have I done?"

Johnny: "Doc, I don't think your dad would blame you for any of this."

Citizen Brown: "He was so happy when I gave up my "childish" dreams in favor of Edna's more "practical" pursuits. Are you proud of me now, father?!"

Johnny: "We're sorry about Edna, Doc. She didn't seem all crazy back in 1931. Uh, no offence."

Citizen Brown: "No, none taken. When we we're first dating, she seemed so spirited, principled, compassionate. When did I lose her?"

Johnny: "Come on, Doc, stop being so hard on yourself. Sure, Porkbelly got a little messed up- okay, it's _really_ messed up, but you were only trying help everyone."

Citizen Brown: "Or was I just entranced by the challenge of transforming the human psyche like so many chemicals?" (Stands up) "Bah, enough wallowing, what's done is done. It's time to look forward." (Walks past teens)

Susan: "Maybe, but you know what? Maybe not."

Citizen Brown: (Turns around) "What?"

Mary and Susan nod at their little brother and he walks up to Citizen Brown while taking the notebook out from his pocket.

Johnny: "Here, I think you'll be needing this now."

Citizen Brown: "Not this foolishness again."

Johnny: "Darn it, Doc, just read it already!" (Shoves notebook at Citizen Brown)

Mary: "You can use that to repair the time machine and we can all fix the timeline so that none of this had ever happened."

Susan: "Everyone can go back to the lives that they were _meant_ to live. You, Edna, our Mom and Dad, and everybody. Listen, you once told us that if we put our minds to it, you can accomplish anything."

Johnny: "Yeah, so accomplish _this_, Doc."

Citizen Brown had flipped through several pages in the notebook, but there was hardly anything left in it.

Citizen Brown: "There's a lot of empty pages."

Mary: "The only one that you need is right here."

She had pointed at the page he was on, which had the sketch drawing of the flux capacitor. Citizen Brown looked at the monitors to see the symbols that were on them and realized that they were all looked very similar to the sketch drawing in the notebook. He even puts his hand over the symbol on his own shirt.

Citizen Brown: "Great Scott."

After taking one last look at the notebook, he closes it and looks at the teens like he had been struck by inspiration.

Citizen Brown: "Children, _this_… this could work! It'll take time, of course, but once it's, we'll have all the time in the world! Ha, haa!"

Mary and Susan: "He's baaack."

Citizen Brown: "Children, we must get started at once! C'mon!"

Johnny: "Right behind ya. Oh, hey, can we bring Einstein with us?"

Citizen Brown: "The dog? Yes, of course! You know, I used to love dogs before Edna came along."

Johnny: "I'll bet you did."

Citizen Brown: "I'll go ahead and start preparing a lab." (Walks toward door) "Edna will be furious, but who cares? We got a time machine to fix!" (Opens door, runs off) "Hoo-hooo!"

The teens shake their head in amusement, Susan and Mary walk up to the door and looks back at Johnny.

Mary: "Come on, Johnny. Let's go get that Delorean fixed."

Johnny: "Yeah, I'll be right with you, just as soon as I get Einstein."

Susan: "All right, but don't take too long in here."

The twins leave the old speakeasy; Johnny turns around and notices the panic button that was still underneath the counter. He flips the switch and the roulette table in the room flips open.

Johnny: "Wow, that thing still works."

He flips the switch again and the table folds itself back up. He turns his attention back to Einstein and heads over to his cage.

Johnny: "Hey there, Einy. Good to see you're okay. Hang on, I'll have you out in a second."

But then, Einstein started growling for some reason.

Johnny: "What's the matter now?"

Biff was getting back up and was standing behind Johnny.

Biff: "Test."

Johnny: "D'ah!" (Turns around) "Oh, uh, hi there, Biff. How, uh, how are you feeling?"

Biff: "Oh, I'm feeling better. Better than I've been in a long time, you know?"

Johnny: "Right. So, you remember anything?"

Biff: "You mean, that witch making me do stuff? Yeah, she'll get what's coming to her. No one tells Biff Tannen what to do. (Gives Johnny a threatening look) No one!"

Johnny: "Whoa, hey, what're you getting all mad at me for? I'm the guy that just saved you!"

Biff: "Really? Cause all I remember was some flame-headed punk who'd thought it'd funny to make me jump down a hole."

Johnny: "Well, I guess that was kinda funny, but- Oops."

Biff tries grabbing Johnny, but he dodges to the left and takes cover behind the counter.

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming."

Biff walks over to the counter and tries grabbing Johnny again but missed.

Johnny: "Back off, Biff! Just chill out!"

Johnny backed up to Einstein's cage and lets him out.

Johnny: "There you go, Einy."

Biff: "Test!"

Johnny: (Turns around) "Uh-oh."

Johnny dodges Biff again and goes back behind the counter.

Biff: "All right, Test, time to race the music!"

Johnny: "Argh, face! It's _face_ the music, ya dork!"

Johnny notices a box of music records next to him and uses them as frisbees against Biff.

Johnny: "I hope there's enough rock in this thing."

The records manage to slow Biff down for Johnny to call out to Einstein.

Johnny: "Einy, sic him!"

Einstein growls at Biff and made him think he was gonna take a bite outta him. He tries to get away, but he runs up against the folded up roulette table. Einstein kept him there as Johnny reaches for the panic button and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Biff! Place your bets!" (Flips switch)

Biff: "What the-?"

Biff got whacked in the back of the head by the roulette table, instantly knocking him out as he fell to the floor.

Johnny: "Awesome!" (Pets Einstein) "C'mon, Einy, let's go find Doc and the girls so we can get out of this crazy town once and for all."

Johnny and Einstein leave the speakeasy and went off to find Citizen Brown and the twins. A few minutes later, Johnny found himself back in Citizen Brown's office and approaches his desk.

Johnny: "Hey, Doc! Sorry I was gone for a while. I had a little Biff issue to take care of. Have you seen Susan and Mary? Cause I can't-"

But then, the chair by the desk spins around and reveals Edna sitting in the chair.

Edna: "Jonathan Test."

Johnny: "What the- Edna? But, how did-?"

Edna: "It's almost impressive; how many years of work and planning you nearly ruined in just a few short hours."

Johnny: "Eh, I've done better. Now, where are Doc and my sisters?"

Edna: "Oh, _Doc_, my husband, is in a better place. And soon, you will be too, along with your sisters."

Johnny: "Edna, what the hell did you do?"

Edna: "Relax, Jonathan."

Suddenly, Mr. Black and Mr. White appeared behind Johnny and grabbed his arms without warning.

Edna: "We got everything under control."

She snaps her fingers and all the monitors show Citizen Brown as he had a terrified look on his face, his eyes were being held open and Johnny was being dragged out of the room.

Johnny: "Doc! No! Doc! Agh, let me go! You don't know what you're doing! No! Wait, stop! Don't! Hey! Edna!"

Edna gets up close to the monitors and an evil smile forms on her face, thinking about what she had planned for her husband and Johnny and his sisters.

**END OF EPISODE III**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
